The Spirit World Duelist
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: A new student arrives at Duel Accademy who holds both mysterious beauty and a secret. What Jaden is unaware, dispite his suspitions, is that his new friend is collecting duel energy to open a door to the Shadow Realm.
1. Prologue: Jaden's Dream

**I am too excited not to start on my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction. I'll be doing other fan fictions not related to DP as well. It just Yu-Gi-Oh is more exciting and I'll have a bigger audience anyways. Now, it may take a while to do another chapter since I'm visiting my Mom's. I hope you like this one. Review please!**

The region was dark and very hot. It was _the desert_ after all. Although, it was not full of sand like the Sahara, it was mostly rocky. There was no grass or plant life. The region only consisted of rocks and more rocks. Yugi was used to this type of stuff, traveling around often as he does.

Sweat was pouring constantly beneath his bangs. Yugi couldn't comprehend if it was the heat of the desert or the pressure from the shadow game he was currently playing. His opponent stared at him coldly with the most distasteful smirk.

"What's wrong _King of Games_, did you finally decided to give up?" The opponent smirked deviously. Yugi gave back a glare.

"I NEVER give up!" Yugi proclaimed as he turned his eyes to the three cards in his hand. "I'll set two more face downs!"

"My turn! Seems like the heat is finally getting to you!"

Yugi kept his confident glare before looking at the one card left in his hand. There was no weakness in his face. Non at all. Nobody could ever tell that Yugi once faced a mass of phobias before becoming a duel king. Learning from Atem, who once shared his body so long ago, Yugi could now face any fear or anyone who would get in his way. That didn't mean, however, he had no fears. The fears he had, lied in his heart.

The opponent drew his card and looked at them with an even bigger grin. Yugi never liked the looks of it. He still kept his glare.

"My Silent Swordsman levels up now to level 10 thanks to his special ability!"

"Whatever. Your swordsman won't stand against my mighty gargoyles!"

On the field lied Silent Swordsman Lv 10 and Curse of Dragon Knight on Yugi's side with three face downs and 1300 life points. Yugi's opponent, with a huge black coat, long baggy pants, a dark shirt, messy hair that was worse than Bakura's hair due, and dusty boots, had Gargoyle of Darkness with 2600 ATK points thanks to Sword of Dark Destruction and Gargoyle Leader with 3400. Though their attacks were lower than Silent Magician who had 3500, their special abilities were made of team work. Gargoyle Leader's ability could add attack points from any gargoyle on the field during battle faze until the end of the holder's turn.

Yugi was prepared to use his face down cards. From what he could see, the gargoyles had incredible strength and special abilities. He kept cautious and never underestimated the strength of the gargoyles his opponent had on the field.

"I use my spell card: rise of stone! I can add any gargoyle I want as long as Gargoyle Leader's on the field. Did I mention that his attack points double if I add the gargoyle I summon to the field and give the leader its attack points."

Yugi kept his expression while watching Gargoyle Leader's attack points rose to 6000 as soon as Gargoyle of Life, with 1300 attack points, was summoned to the field.

"... and as you know, his attack points increase when I use Gargoyle Leader's special ability."

Gargoyle Leader's attack points rose to 8600. Yugi could hear the gasps of very familiar voices. He knew _who_ they were and _why_ they were with him. He started wishing they weren't there, knowing their lives were at risk. If anything were to happen to them, Yugi could never forgive himself. These kids HAD to be protected from the dangers that lurked within this man the duelist was facing.

If Yugi did not have to worry about protecting the two kids behind him, winning or losing would not matter much to him. Winning or losing was not a big or deal to Yugi. He never wished to be the King of Games nor refused that position. This title was given to him by Atem who was once called this 3000 years ago in ancient Egypt.

"I can sense fear in your eyes, Yugi Moto. It seems that your little fan group are more to your liking," Yugi's opponent smirked as a glowing bubble surrounded the two children who revealed to be a boy and a girl of the same age and were twins.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!"_ Jaden cried while jerking his head up from his bunk. Cold sweat slowly poured from the sides of his forehead. He panted from the weird nightmare he had. "Whoa, that was weird. Even weirder than the last weird dreams I had."

"Jaden, is something wrong? I heard a scream," Professor Banner asked his pupil. Yubel appeared near Jaden.

"He had a nightmare," Yubel explained. "Speaking of which, what _was_ your dream about?"

"I was Yugi Moto and playing a shadow game, like the ones with the Shadow Riders, only more dangerous. I've never felt... or seen the King of Games himself this fearful in my life. I swear, it felt so _real_," Jaden muttered while grabbing his legs.

"Do you need Kuriboh?" Yubel asked before Winged Kuriboh popped up.

"Yes. Thanks," Jaden answered while smiling. He tucked back into bed with Winged Kuriboh snuggling against the slifer red duelist like a kitty cat.

The next day, Jaden logged onto one of the school computers to download some music. He just happened to have come across an article, whose title read _King of Games in Coma_. Winged Kuriboh popped right by Jaden's face as the slifer red duelist clicked on the article and read it with shocking eyes. According to the article, Yugi was found unconscious in the middle of the desert around the Southern part of Asia by two small kids. They claimed he was playing a shadow game and lost _purposely_, surrendering the duel. From the king's condition, it seems to be similar to the condition the players of Battle City had, who also ended up in a coma.

Jaden placed his hand over his forehead as he started recalling the bizarre dream he had last night. Could _that_ dream have been true? From what he could tell, Yugi surrendered the duel to save those two children. Jaden bit his bottom lip while trying to remember _where_ the victums, who lost to a shadow game, went to. Not paying attention in class, the boy was clueless.

"Ello Jaden," Alexis greeted before noticing the article. "So you heard about it... _or read_."

"Yeah. Kuriboh's really down in the dumps about it," Jaden replied.

"What's he so gloom about it for?" Chazz asked rudely. "It's not like he has anything with Yugi Moto or anything."

"Cut it out, Chazz!" Alexis glared.

Winged Kuriboh's eyes narrowed while his claws tightened. Winged Kurboh made "kuri" noises. The ogama brothers understood Winged Kuriboh's speech and immediately popped out.

"Whoa, that's awful!" Ogama Green said in a gasp.

"I wish my former master was like that. All he did was trash me in a stinky well," Ogama Black envied.

"Who asked you to be here and what are you talking about?" Chazz asked with annoyance and curiosity.

"Kuriboh says Yugi Moto was his former master for four years before being given to Jaden," Ogama Green answered.

"They were also very close almost like us," Ogama Yellow added.

"I don't have anything with any of you annoying freaks!" Chazz yelled while about to wack them before realizing what Ogama Green mentioned. "Wait..." Chazz's eyes bugged open and turned toward Jaden. "Jaden's stupid pet belonged to Yugi Moto?"

"My pal is not _stupid_!" Jaden argued.

"And Yugi is known for using Kuribohs, especially against Kaiba. In fact, Yugi was the first duelist in the world to use a kuriboh in the championships," Alexis mentioned.

Winged Kuriboh started making more "kuri" noises while looking at Jaden with those puppy eyes.

"Whoa, Kuriboh says his brothers live with Yugi too. Apparently, he has a collection of them: Kuriba, Kuribi, Kuribandet, Kuribabalon..." Jaden paused, then looked up at Winged Kuriboh with a smile. "Wow, that's even more than the ogamas. I wonder if Yugi has a hard time sleeping with roommate cramping the whole game shop."

"Bet he does," Chazz muttered with a snotty look.

"Hey guys!" Syrus shouted as soon as he entered the computer room. "Hurry up. Class will be starting soon."

"Coming Sy!" Jaden answered right away before Winged Kuriboh disappeared and his master ran across the halls.


	2. Yuki Shalman

**I want to kill two birds in one stone, so nobody will focus too much on the foreshadowing just because Yugi Moto is in a gx fan fiction. I mean, not that the dream is not important, but the subject on Yugi and the two kids won't be mentioned until later on in the story. Right now, the only thing you need to know is that Yugi is in a coma, because he surrendered the duel and watching Yu-Gi-Oh, you basically know that Yugi rather would be facing a penalty game or he's in the Shadow Realm. That pretty much covers it. Review please!**

Jaden, being as he is, slept through most of his classtime. It was no surprise to find the slifer red duelist sleeping in the middle of the class or skipping. Most would think that if Jaden was to skip class, he would try to use that time to play games, watch TV, or something. Not Jaden, during his skip-outs, he would rather be sitting on the roof _talking to himself_, which he did oftenly since the Yubel incident, or fishing by the dorm.

Jaden continued to be sound asleep with a mask of a face sticking its tongue, and then all of a sudden, his head shot up. Chazz showed a devious smirk, knowing that Winged Kuriboh's annoying sound woke up the slifer red duelist. Jaden looked at Winged Kuriboh's spirit form tiredly.

"What is it, little buddy?" Jaden asked.

The door of the classroom burst open and a young girl tripped onto the floor with a handful of books. Dr. Crowler looked at the girl with an annoyed glare. Many of the boys eyeballed toward the young girl and her mysterious beauty. For most of the guys, the girl was a angel from heaven. Although, she never seemed to take notice of this.

The young girl was a slifer red, seeing that she wore the uniform: red mini skirt, a white sleeveless top with red around the collar area, and red shiny boots worn to match the skirt. What turned the guys on was her smile. It was like one of a small innocent child and it made her face glow along with her smooth brown hair that reached her shoulders.

"There's no excuse for tardiness!" Dr. Crowler announced, which brought fear to most students. Although, _this_ girl kept her innocent smile.

"Sorry, Dr. Crowler. I got lost. Normally, I would've followed one of the kids from my dorm, but my dorm mate already left and the whole place was vacant. It took me almost _forever_ to reach my first class," the girl explained.

Jaden started feeling bad for the poor girl. He knew what it was like being new to the school. It took a while for him to be familiar around the island area. Heck, he once got lost on the island for almost a week with no food.

"I'm sorry. If I would've known I was gonna have a dorm mate, I would've been happy to show you around the area," Jaden apologized sincerely.

"Hm, well, Mr. Jaden Yuki is the only slifer duelist besides you. I suppose I could send you off with a warning. Just remember to be here _on time_," Dr. Crowler warned the new student. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Yuki Shalman," Yuki introduced in front of the class as if she was giving a speech. She bowed as the boys began clapping and cheering. Many of them wanted Yuki to sit by them.

While this was happening, Alexis rolled her eyes due to the fact her brother was acting like a complete moron. Every guy, besides Jaden and Jesse, acted like complete morons. It was like this new girl was the new prized turkey of the day.

"Sometimes I wonder how in the world you're related to me," Alexis muttered.

"Don't be jealous, you'll always be the amazing sis I know and love," Attacus grinned.

"I get the feeling I was adopted."

"Excuse me," Alexis heard from cheerful voice at her right side. She noticed Yuki staring at the obelisk blue woman with the same glowing smile. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Of coarse," Alexis replied as she pulled a chair up for Yuki to sit in.

"Hello, the name's Atticus Rhodes and the girl to your left is my sister Alexis. If you need anything, just let me know," Atticus winked while Alexis dropped her head on the table.

"Sure," Yuki nodded before getting out her notebook and started scribbling things down while biting her lip nervously.

"Sorry about Atticus," Alexis apologized quietly to where Atticus couldn't hear.

"I feel ya. I have a brother myself," Yuki winked. "I'm just not use to this much attention, especially from the guys."

"What's your brother like?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Full of himself. He's a dancer and a cocky one too. Though, if you want to know about his dueling skills, he'd probably be in slifer red too. I only chose that, because red's my favorite color and Sifer is my favorite Egyptian God card."

"Aw, that's too bad. What dorm would you have been in?"

"Obelisk, but I'm not a big fan of Obelisk the Tormentor and blue sounds too _sad_. I like happy colors."

"You're a weird one."

"I know. It runs in the family, or so Dad says."

"What's your family like?"

"My dad's an archeologist. He goes around the world collecting artifacts, doing historical research, and revealing them to the world. Mom's amazing too. She's a dancer, which explains my brother. She teaches a dance class in Domino City."

"Wow, your dad's an archeologist? That sounds amazing!"

"Yeah. I love him a lot. He's a duelist too, but that's his side job. Historical discoveries are his main thing. Though, from time to time we'll play Duel Monsters."

"No kidding?"

"Nope, he taught me almost everything he knows. If you want to, I can test my skills out against you."

"If you're as good as you say, than I'm game!"

"Cool," Yuki said while sticking her thumb up.

Meanwhile, Jaden watched and saw Yuki sticking up her thumb with that childish smile. For some reason, that response Yuki did seemed _oddly_ familiar. It was as if Jaden had seen this from someone else, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"She sure is pretty, don't cha think Jay?" Hassleberry asked.

"_Huh?_ Oh, I guess," Jaden shrugged. "I wonder how good she is at dueling."

"Well, you can challenge her and find out," Syrus suggested.

"You know Sy, you two could make a great pair. You guys have the childish and innocent look," Hassleberry suggested.

"Stop it Hassleberry, I don't even know if she's my type!" Syrus glared while Hassleberry made a teasing grin.

"Have you guys noticed how awefully familiar she looks?" Jesse asked with a suspicious look.

"You noticed it too?" Jaden asked as Jesse nodded.

"What do ya mean, Sarg?" Hassleberry asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but there's something familiar about Yuki. Like I've seen her before... or _someone_ like her," Jesse explained.

"I wonder who?" Jaden pondered.

"Yuki, would you please explain to the class the powers Pharaoh Atem possessed with the millennium items?" Dr. Crowler asked, directly to Jaden.

"That's easy, Adam used the power of the millennium items to judge criminals and to possess the King of Games," Yuki answered with a side joke while some of the kids were chuckling. Dr. Crowler's head started to boil.

"I think he was directing that to Jaden," Alexis mentioned. "Though, I liked the possessing part."

Yuki grinned while everyone continued to chuckle or laugh.

"I was talking to _Jaden_ Yuki," Dr. Crowler with his head still boiling hot. "And Yugi Moto being possessed by the millennium puzzle is just a rumor, and it's _Atem_ not Adam."

"Doesn't mean it's not true and _Atem_ is too difficult to pronounce. I think _Adam_ is a better name anyway."

"Charming... and that rumor is not true, I assure you."

"Is it as untrue as the existence of the Shadow Games or the fact that you have the king of darkness for a student?"

Everyone was laughing their heads off, including Jaden, who could not contain the laughter from himself. Dr. Crowler had never had anybody annoy him as much as Jaden. Ever since he first came and beat the professor, Dr. Crowler had always been infuriated with Jaden. Yuki seemed to infuriate Dr. Crowler just by _paying attention_. Having a father as an archeologist, Yuki knew so much history it wasn't even funny. Normally, she would gladly answer any question without adding anything, but Dr. Crowler seemed to be a proud and cocky teacher. It was tempting to find a way to annoy his type, especially for Yuki.

Jaden gave Yuki a thumbs up for her jokes and she grinned back.

"Ok class, that's enough jokes, back to your studies!" Dr. Crowler announced as the class focused on their work. "And it's _the Surpreme King_, Miss Shalman."

"So you do have the Supreme King as a student, which proves my point," Yuki grinned as the teacher started boiling again and everyone laughed once more.


	3. Quick Friendship

**I will continue on my DP fan fictions, but I'm testing this one out to see how it goes. The actual duels will appear soon, but first we need to introduce to a VERY important character in this story. Review please!**

Jaden was more than excited to be out of school. He was waiting to hang out with his friends or challenge someone to a duel. Nothing was more exciting, besides hanging with friends, than a duel against an apponet. Jaden didn't care if the person was a true duelist or not, as long as it wasn't a shadow game. Thinking about dueling gave Jaden goosebumps.

A childish laughter could be heard for miles from the duelist beauty, Yuki Shalman. She ran quickly from the school building while waving goodbye to some classmates before running right into Jaden. They both fell over and their duel monster cards scattered everywhere in a large circle.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry," Yuki cried in astonishment while picking up random cards. "I get so excited that I don't know where I'm..." she peered at one card she picked up and a grin appeared across her face. "NO WAY! You have Neos? I thought the Spacians were sent to Outer Space! You must be gifted or something to go all the way into Outer Space and retrieve these, rather that or you're an alien."

"Wait, how did you know these were in Outer Space?" Jaden asked surprisingly.

"I entered the contest too. Won third place, by the way."

"What does third place get?"

"The cards they make are made into a deck," Yuki replied before showing another grin. "You wouldn't believe how happy I was that my deck was made."

"Really? Do you have it?"

"Duh! I've been keeping it with me and only duel with _that_ deck," Yuki smirked before gathering both decks in order. "There, all set up. It was easy telling both of ours apart."

Yuki gave Jaden his deck. The slifer red duelist grabbed the deck and knew it was his deck and no card out of place. He looked up at his new dorm buddy and smiled.

"Thanks," Jaden said. "Mind if I check out the deck you made ten years ago?"

"No prob," Yuki winked before handing her deck to Jaden. He looked through all the cards.

Yuki's deck consisted creatures a three-year-old could only dream of: unicorns, fairies, rainbows (not including Jesse's crystal beasts deck), and princesses. These creatures were far beyond Jaden's imagination, mostly because he was a guy and not a girl.

"These are amazing!" Jaden complimented. "Most duelists would think they're harmless, but even I can see they're deadly."

"My ideas were inspired by my ace monster, which is the only card _not_ created by me," Yuki explained before pointing to a very familiar card.

_"Dark Magician Girl."_

"My father gave it to me long ago on my third birthday. He gave my brother one too since he _is_ my twin. One day, same age, my father was taking me to visit a tomb in Egypt. There was an earthquake and we were in the tomb."

_"Crud,"_ Jaden gasped. Even though he never studied, it didn't an expert to know that an earthquake in a cave, let alone a tomb, was extremely dangerous.

"Rocks started falling everywhere and we were both scared. Before I knew it, I lost sight of my father."

"Bet that was scary. What happened?"

"I closed my eyes, waiting for death to take me. When I saw that the rocks didn't touch me, I opened my eyes and saw _her_. Dark Magician girl made some sort of pinkish dome and held me close to her. I'll never forget her words, _'I'll always be with you.'_"

"Dark Magician Girl saved your life? That's big."

"I've kept Dark Magician Girl ever since that day. I never kept my eyes off her. I also have this card." The slifer red girl showed a card called _Judgment of the Pharaoh_, a Trap Card.

"No way. That's rare, only Joey Wheeler has _ever_ used this card."

"Adam gave it to me himself long ago while on one of my trips with Dad."

"_Adam?_ You mean Pharaoh Atem?" Jaden asked astonished.

"Yeah. Though I was seven, it was the best present anyone could give me. Of coarse, Dad was able to get me_ Unity_ and _Yu-Jo Friendship_ since _Judgment of the Pharaoh_ cannot work without either of those two."

"When did you meet him? Even _I've_ never met him before."

"Like I said, it was on one of my trips with Dad. We went to visit a ruin, which was said to reveal a reflection of whoever you think of. My dad looked into it and Adam appeared. I was peering too and Adam looked at me. He touched my hand and I started seeing a vision. I was inside a huge palace like the ones from three thousand years ago. I saw him and gave me the card. He told me that the card belonged to be since I shared my father's _heart_. I asked Dad what Adam meant by that and he said _'you will find out when you get older,'_" Yuki said, then showed a childish smile. "I still don't know what that means!"

"Me neither!" Jaden grinned before the two laughed loudly. "Hey, how 'bout we duel. You seem like a good duelist."

"I'd love to, but I promised Alexis I'd duel her."

"Ah, too bad. Guess I'll have to wait in line."

"Don't worry, I'll duel you, if I can get your name."

"Jaden Yuki at your service," Jaden introduced while putting his hand out. Yuki took it and shook the slifer's hand.

"Jaden Yuki huh? It'll be interesting to duel the Supreme King. I hope I don't end up in a Shadow Game," Yuki winked with a side joke.

"Hold on! How did you know I was..."

"My dad's an archeologist and he says the Supreme King has a guardian named Yubel and well... I can sense her presents inside you. I'm kinda gifted myself."

"Can you see duel monster spirits?"

"Yeah, Dad can too, but that's just only part of my abilities. Let's just say it _runs in the family_. My brother has it too."

"What kind of _abilities_ are they?" Jaden asked curiously since he had never heard of anyone besides Satorius who possessed power.

"The power of darkness, kinda like yours only not as powerful. No dark powers can surpass the Supreme King," Yuki smirked as Jaden blushed by the compliment. "We all use these powers to fight off evil and stuff. Shadow Games and all..."

"Wait, you've played Shadow Games?" Jaden asked bug-eyed.

"Not the ones like you faced with the Shadow Riders. Those are _nothing_. The Shadow Games I'm talking are like the ones from Battle City. People ending up uncontentious if they lose or _worse_."

"I've heard rumors of people ending up uncontentious after a duel. Did they play a Shadow Game?"

"Got that right. Most people wouldn't believe it if I told them unless they experienced the supernatural like my folks and you guys."

"We get alot of supernatural here, that's for sure."

"I believe _that,_" Yuki agreed. "Anyways, it was nice talking to ya, but I made a promise to Alexis. If you want, you can tag along."

"Duh! I'd like to see what I'm going against before dueling you," Jaden agreed before following his new friend.


	4. Duel: Yuki vs Alexis

**Lucky for me, I got Alexis Rhodes' deck all set. Some spell or trap cards will be random (not made-up!). As for Yuki's deck, that will be made up since she made her own monsters. If there is an original character, I will make-up a deck for them, even the traps and spells, so some spells and traps will be original. Review please!**

Yuki ran as fast as her legs could take her. Excitement filled her heart and soul like it always had. She knew this excitement in a duel, or any game, ran in the family. Even her brother loved playing games. Every member in Yuki's family were obsessed with playing games. Any type, even Capsule Monsters Chess. She wondered if anybody in Duel Academy ever played Capsule Monsters Chess. _Who knows?_

Jaden was following Yuki, as she noticed. She could tell this slifer loved dueling as much as she did. Even watching a duel was fun. It was going to be a challenge to duel against Jaden Yuki as far as the young slifer female duelist could tell. She held a smirk across her face while running toward the area where she would meet Alexis Rhodes.

Alexis was waiting near the area between the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red dorms. She crossed her arms and held a smirk across her face while looking through her deck. The obelisk blue duelist was prepared for whatever the new student held. Yuki had mentioned to Alexis that _her_ deck was nothing that she had ever seen. What the blond didn't know was that Yuki's deck was original, in other words, Yuki was technically the creator of her deck.

Alexis was surprised when she saw Jaden following Yuki toward the meeting area. Not that Jaden would _want_ to miss this duel. Alexis sighed while keeping her smirk as Yuki stepped in front of Alexis.

"Let me warn you, I ain't going easy on ya," Alexis warned Yuki.

"Same here. Just don't underestimate me. I _chose_ to be a slifer, remember?" Yuki reminded her friend as she gave a wink.

"Yes, I remember," Alexis replied while rolling her eyes. The female duelists shuffled their cards before passing them back.

While Yuki shuffled Alexis' deck, she felt a strong bond between the monsters and her friend. She instantly became more impressed and knew this opponet will be a challenge. She heard the fighting spirit in the Cyber Deck.

"This is gonna be awesome! Even your monsters would agree. I'll keep my eyes peeled," Yuki grinned.

Alexis gave a small chuckle at that compliment. She only saw this excitement, in a duel, in Jaden or Jesse. Seeing _this_ through another female duelist besides herself gave her goosebumps. The duelists walked a little farther from each other before turning on their duel disks. Yuki and Alexis pulled out five cards, looked at them, and then showed their game faces.

"Let's do this!" Yuki shouted. "You can go first."

"Very well," Alexis accepted before drawing one card and peering into her cards again. "I set Etoile Cyber in defense mode, then use Pot of Greed to add two more cards." The obelisk girl drew two more cards, then showed a smirk. "I'll put three cards face down. Your move!"

"Sweet," Yuki drew one card and looked at it with the same childish smile. "I'll bring out Princess Fairy in attack mode."

A little human-like woman with long blond hair and wings appeared in her attack position. Her attack points were 1000 and her defense points were 300. Alexis' eyebrows rose up. Princess Fairy was no match for her Etoile Cyber. Although, Yuki wasn't done yet, not even close.

"This little princess maybe cute, but the cool part comes out when I use my Wonderland field spell. This boosts light-type monsters by 500," Yuki explained as her Princess Fairy's attack rose to 1500. "I'd be keeping that cyber in defense mode if I were you." A smirk was shown in the young girl's face. "I'll put down two cards and be done."

"Hm," Alexis nodded before drawing a card.

"Nice!" Jaden cheered from the sidelines. "Sy's gonna wanna see this, especially since you have Dark Magician Girl."

"Dark Magician Girl?" Alexis struck dumbfoundedly. "You have Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yep. Dad gave it to me when I was three," Yuki replied.

"Then I better prepare myself," the obelisk blue girl said. "I'll use Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater from my hand to summon out Cyber Blader."

"Oh shoot!"

"Attack Princess Fairy!"

"I told ya not to underestimate me," Yuki reminded before pressing a button on her duel disk to reveal a trap card. "TRAP! Negate Attack, but just for this turn, 'cause we're not done yet."

"Then I'll place one card face down. Your move."

"Right you are!" Yuki winked before drawing her next card. "Now don't think about telling me about your Cyber Blader's effect that doubles it's attack points, I'm prepared for _that_. I'll summon out Dragon Fairy." A green dragon appeared with fairy-like wings with 2200 attack points. "And due to it's ability, I instantly fuse-summon Dragon Fairy with Princess Fairy. Come out and soar into the sky, my Fairy Princess Dragon Warrior." The Princess Fairy and Fairy Dragon fused together and Princess Fairy was seen riding on Fairy Dragon as Fairy Princess Dragon Warrior with 3700 attack points. Yuki showed a huge grin and finished, "now your monster's attack points won't double, 'cause I only have _one_ monster."

"Nice," Alexis complimented. "You did your homework, but my Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed when my opponent has one monster on the field."

"Still take damage," Yuki shrugged, while keeping her smile as Fairy Princess Dragon Warrior attacked Cyber Blader and Alexis' life points went down to 2400. "Now I'll put down two more face down and that will be all."

"Wow, that was so awesome!" Jaden grinned as Yuki stuck out her thumb just like she did during class. The slifer red duelist knew he saw this expression from _someone_, but couldn't figure out who. Something was familiar about Yuki's looks: the facial expressions and her dark eyes that showed determination, but joy as well. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his friends Hassleberry and Syrus running toward him.

"Hey Jay. Syrus and I were just on our way to check on ya when we saw this duel going on," Hassleberry explained.

"Great!" Jaden said. "Syrus is gonna wanna see this!" He looked up at the slifer red girl and asked, "ya think you can summon out your _monster_ that your deck was based on?"

"Sure thing Jay!" Yuki promised while Alexis rolled her eyes.

"My turn!" Alexis announced before drawing a card. "I'll first get rid of that annoying field spell with Mystical Space Typhoon." Wonderland was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Yuki gave a chuckle. Fairy Princess Dragon Warrior's attack points decreased to 3500. "Then, I'll use De-Fusion, so your monsters return to two."

"Oh no!" Yuki gasped.

"Now, due to my monster's ability, Cyber Blader's attack power doubles," Alexis announced as her Cyber Blader's attack points rose to 4200. "Attack Princess Fairy!"

Fairy Dragon hopped in front of Princess fairy and Cyber Blader's attack went to him. Alexis gasped and Yuki said, "my spell card Dragon's Defense makes it to where Fairy Dragon protects his princess." Yuki's life points decreased to 1800.

"In that case, I'll place two more cards face down and it's your move," Alexis said with a victorious smile.

"Since I promised Jaden I'd show my card, I will do just that," Yuki claimed while drawing her next card. "Now, I sacrifice my Princess Fairy and summon out Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl appeared as Syrus and Hassleberry gasped. Syrus was gleaming with joy as Dark Magician Girl winked at the blue-haired boy. Poor Syrus was blushing cherry red.

"So that's why you wanted to show your friend!" Yuki realized before looking directly at Syrus. "Adam had a crush on Dark Magician Girl too. Although, that was _before_ he sealed his soul."

_"Adam?"_ Syrus questioned, wanting to know whom he was in competition with.

"Pharaoh _Atem_, she calls him _Adam_," Jaden mentioned. "Wow, had a crush on Dark Magician Girl, who knew?"

"Aw man, I can't compete with someone over 3000 years old."

Yuki couldn't help, but chuckle. Dark Magician Girl just rolled her eyes and said, "we were only fifteen you know."

"I know, but I thought it was sweet," Yuki replied. Since Syrus could not talk to duel monster spirits, he was unaware of the conversation. Only Jaden could see it.

"Oh, stop it!"

"Despite the fact that my Cyber Blader's attack points have returned, Dark Magician Girl is still no match," Alexis reminded Yuki.

"I know, but Magic Formula increases her attack points up to 300 points, which should be enough for an attack. It won't destroy your monster, but it'll still leave a mark," Yuki mentioned.

Dark Magician Girl attacked Cyber Blader. Alexis' life points were now 2200. Yuki knew her life points were still lower, but she trusted that her monster would give her strength. The magician stood up bold and confident. Yuki ended her turn and it was now Alexis' draw.

Alexis drew her card and announced, "I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode."

"Oh shoot!" Yuki cried.

"Guess you know my Cyber Tutu's special ability," Alexis smirked as Cyber Tutu struck Yuki's life points that were now 800. "You should get Jaden to do his homework."

"HEY! I heard that!" Jaden glared.

"Now, I'll end my turn."

"Good. Time to end this bad boy," Yuki said before drawing her card. "And this one will do the trick. I'll use the magic card Scapegoat and sacrifice two Scapegoat Tokens to bring out Dark Magician and yes I have _him_ too." The slifer female duelist winked while Jaden's face was awe at Dark Magician's appearance. "I will use my spell card Unity and choose Dark Magician Girl to equip this card." Dark Magician Girl's attack points rose to 4500. "Attack Cyber Blader!" Dark Magician Girl attacked Cyber Blader.

"Yuki, my monster's special ability..."

"Works on two monsters. You forgot my Scapegoats."

After the attack, Alexis' life points immediately hit 0. The girls closed their duel disks while Dark Magician turned and smiled at Yuki.

"Nice job, your father would've been proud," Dark Magician said before disappearing.

Yuki's smile turned into a frown as she started thinking about the reason she _came_ to Duel Academy. Sadness engulfed the young girl as she heard Dark Magician Girl's voice,_ "don't worry, we'll get him back, I promise."_

Yuki pulled up her sleeve to reveal a watch-like bracelet. Though it seemed to be a regular watch, there was a number that didn't tell time, but _percentage_. It was now revealing 10% duel energy that Yuki had taken from Alexis. It was such a small amount of energy that the obelisk blue duelist never notice it. The only affect it would cause would be tiredness, if she did not exercise often.

Yuki knew the rules: she was to only duel one person per duel. She had at least three days to have the duel energy be 100%. The Supreme King would be last since Jaden's power would make him be aware of his duel energy being drained, even by little. Take the first challenge your opponent challenges you to. Most importantly, the last duel has to be _a Shadow Game_.


	5. Hanging Around the Courtyard

**Now this should tell you that there's more to Yuki than just coming to Duel Academy. I hope her innocents didn't throw you out on a loop. This is why nobody will notice Yuki stealing duel energy from other people, it's so little that only someone like Syrus would feel the effects. Also, Yuki will be dueling against Jaden, but not for a long time. He will know right away what Yuki is trying to do. **

**I'm hitting two birds with one stone, 'cause I'm freakin' bored. Review please!**

Alexis walked toward Yuki and reached out a hand. She shook it and showed her smile again. Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry ran up to the ladies to congratulate them. Jaden and Syrus were especially excited since Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were summoned before their eyes. It was rare to watch this happen. The duel with Dimitri was one of them.

"That was a super awesome duel," Jaden complimented.

"Yeah, I didn't even know someone else other than Yugi Moto had Dark Magician Girl," Hassleberry stated.

"I guess I'm an _exception_," Yuki shrugged. "Then again, I guess Lenny would be too."

_"Lenny?"_ Jaden questioned.

"My beau. He has both Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Yuki explained.

"Come again?" Syrus asked while him and the other students showed dumbfounded faces.

"Ya heard it! His ace monster is the combination of the two by using Polymerization called Blue-Eyes Dark Magician Dragon Knight. That thing is _beast_," Yuki smirked. "Even _I_ have a hard time defeating that thing."

"I didn't even think there was such a monster," Alexis said.

"Funny you should say that. Seto Kaiba used that during a dueling festival. Him and Yugi had a tag-team duel with Joey Wheeler and Aster Phoenix. Both Got their butts kicked with Blue-Eyes Dark Magician Dragon Knight," Yuki said.

"_Aster Phoenix?_ He never said he dueled with Yugi Moto, let alone in a tag-team duel," Syrus proclaimed.

"What did I _not_ say?" Aster asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I hope it ain't something bad," Jesse joked.

"Aster, did you _really_ duel with Yugi Moto in a tag-team duel?" Hassleberry asked.

"Sure," Aster shrugged. "When you're in the pro-leagues, it's not _that_ surprising."

"Told ya," Yuki smirked jokingly.

"You the new kid? I saw the end of that duel. I thought for sure Yugi's deck was stolen again," Aster shrugged with a side joke.

"Well, look who's talking Mr. _Hero_," Yuki smirked. "Mr. _Oh-Someone-Stole-my-Deck-Even-Though-He-Had-It-Before-I-Knew-The-Meaning-of-the-Word-_Hero."

Everyone started laughing as Aster showed a blush in the middle of it. Yuki kept her smirk while folding her arms.

"Technically, I knew what the word _meant_ when Jaden had his Elemental Hero Deck."

"Yes, but Jaden was already on TV dueling against Chazz with his Elemental Hero Deck before you came up with yours. Domino City was laughing at your baloney about Jaden _stealing your idea_ for a deck. You're lucky he didn't sue you for copyright fraud."

Everyone was laughing loudly at this point and Aster couldn't think of a comeback for that statement. Hassleberry slapped Aster on the back, which made him almost lose his balance.

"She got cha there!" Hassleberry grinned.

"For someone who's a pro-duelist, you sure have a huge mouth for words," Jesse grinned.

"I was only trying to get Jaden to duel me and for the record, I never saw the duel with Jaden and Chazz on TV," Aster defended.

"You're joking right?" Yuki smirked while rolling her eyes. "It was world wide! I was in Russia watching it with my Dad. You can't _say_ that you missed it just because you're rich and big-headed like your mouth."

"Can it!"

"Ok, I'm just saying," Yuki defended with her hands up.

"You should say that to Chazz, he's so full of himself, he can't even say one word without using the letter _I_ in front of it," Hassleberry said.

_"I HEARD THAT!"_ An angry voice shouted from a distance.

"He seems very powerful. I'm interested in his dueling skills," Yuki thought while rubbing her chin. _'It'll also get me closer into saving my Dad.'_

"He's very powerful and I should know," Jaden grinned. "So, want to duel me next? _Please!_"

"I will, promise," Yuki winked. "But I want to prepare myself. I ain't _that_ gullible."

"I'm interested in dueling you too," Aster claimed. "Besides, I'd like to get back at you for those comments."

"It's on," Yuki smirked. "But as I said, _I'm not _that_ gullible_. I've seen way too many of your duels on TV and live. You're a tough character, despite how big your mouth is."

"Would you stop it with the teasing?"

"Nope," Yuki smirked while sticking out her tongue. "That's what you get for copyright fraud."

"She ain't gonna live it up, Aster," Jesse grinned.

"Hey Yuk, how 'bout you hang out with us?" Alexis invited. "It'll be fun and you can meet other girls your age without boys going googly-eyed, especially since you said so yourself that you're already taken."

"Duh!" Yuki winked. "But I don't mind _these_ guys coming along."

"Sweetness," Jaden said. "Hey, maybe I can invite Chazz since you're wanting to duel him. I promise he won't drool over you."

"Unless he finally decided to get over Alexis," Aster added as the others started laughing.

"Super!" Yuki said, and then ran off with her new friends.

Everyone met together in the courtyard. It was the only place where students from different dorms could meet together whether they were Ra Yellow or Slifer Red. It was common for slifer, ra, and obelisk students to collide and end up eating at the courtyard. This idea was originated by Seto Kaiba since he couldn't escape Yugi's argument that even _he_ hung out with non-duelists and amateurs. Dr. Crowler never liked the idea like Shepard, but the Obelisk teacher _NEVER _argued with Seto Kaiba's agreements.

It was Dr. Crowler's turn to watch the courtyard where the students of different dorm houses were walking and talking. Some of them even dueled. It made the teacher's head boil when he saw Yuki joining with the other students at this exact spot. Just like Jaden, Yuki irritated Dr. Crowler during and after classes. The only difference between the two was that she was not a slacker. The girl was smart and cunning. There was also something about Yuki that rung a bell, but the teacher could not put his finger on it.

Jaden, Hassleberry, Syrus, Jesse, Aster, Alexis, and Yuki were all chattering away while eating their food. Like Jaden, he gobbled down his food.

"Is gorging your thing?" Yuki asked teasingly.

"No, it's my specialty," Jaden replied with his mouth full.

"Well, well, aren't I lucky, I get to join in with slifer slacker number 2," Chazz insulted.

"It's _Yuki_, and judging by the goth and emo outlook and comments, I'm guessing you're Chazz Princeton," Yuki smirked.

"Flattering, and for the record, _emo_ is my middle name," Chazz replied.

"Really? I thought it was Henry," Jaden said.

"It's an expression!"

"Ok, but _Chazz_ is a better name than _Expression_."

Chazz's head was about to burst as Yuki started laughing loudly.

"Geez Chazz, you're almost as hotheaded as my boyfriend," Yuki joked.

"I'm not... _wait_, you have a boyfriend?" Chazz asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, except he's probably more hotheaded than you."

"Charming."

"We saw Yuki duel this early afternoon with Alexis," Jaden started out. "Yuki's got game. She also won the duel."

"Not to mention has a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl," Syrus added with dreamy eyes as soon as he said _"Dark Magician Girl."_

"No way! I'd believe her beating Alexis, but having a Dark Magician _and_ a Dark Magician Girl? HA! That will happen with Jaden becomes the King of Games," Chazz stated with a smirk. Jaden was about to say something, when Chazz said, "and no comments from you, Slacker!"

"For the record, Jaden's name_ 'The Supreme King'_ works better and..." Yuki said, then showed her Dark Magician Girl. Chazz's jaw dropped, and then snatched the card.

"NO WAY! YOU REALLY HAVE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL?" Chazz asked loudly as the students gasped and stared directly at Chazz's direction. Even Dr. Crowler had the dumbfounded look. He got his cell phone, said a few words, and then rushed over to Chazz's side before snatching the Dark Magician Girl card.

"This is impossible! Non of the cards from Yugi's deck were stolen and yet this... new slifer has a Dark Magician Girl?" Dr. Crowler asked dumbfounded.

"Yep, she's my best friend," Yuki stated as Dark Magician Girl's spirit appeared behind her and gave a wink.

"But... but only Yugi Moto was known for having that card!" Dr. Crowler cried.

"And you complain about Jaden not doing his homework," Yuki said while rolling her eyes. "There are ten copies of Dark Magician Girl. It's a rare card, but not one-of-a-kind."

"What about Dark Magician?" Chazz asked grimly.

"Same number. You'd be a lucky charm to have both."

"Well, that's... _nice_," Dr. Crowler complimented out of his dumbfounded look.

"I was thinking of dueling Chazz, but you seem like you _want_ to duel me," Yuki said before Dr. Crowler looked at the girl with the same expression. "I can see a challenge in your eyes."

"She wanted to duel me?" Chazz questioned Jaden as he nodded.

"Well, since you're so eager in dueling, I suppose one duel wouldn't hurt. You _did_ claim that you were to be in Obelisk Blue. Let's see how good you _really_ are," Dr. Crowler agreed as he got out his duel disk.

"And if I win, no more name calling for me or Jaden. Seriously, that's immature, even for a teacher like you. You're supposed to be a roll model and you can't even restrain your mouth?" Yuki rebuked while making a bet.

"Very well, but if I win, you have to do a week of my laundry," Dr. Crowler betted.

"Deal, but I'm afraid you'd have to do your own laundry after I wipe the floor with you," Yuki smirked as Dr. Crowler growled.

"Very well, _let's duel_!"


	6. Duel: Yuki vs Dr Crowler

**Sorry I took so long into posting this next one, but I needed to write a list of Dr. Crowler's deck. Let me tell ya, it ain't easy researching a deck, especially when not everyone has it right. Review please!**

Yuki stood up with a cheerful smile across her face as her and the teacher shuffled each other's deck. Dr. Crowler scanned the child very carefully. Yuki seemed excited and confident. She wasn't even thinking about the laundry she would put up with if she lost. Dr. Crowler wasn't sure to find this annoying or exciting.

The teacher and student gave back their decks and walked a few feet from each other before turning on their duel disks. Dr. Crowler, then saw Yuki's game face with determination. He gave the very same expression without the smile.

"Ladies first," Dr. Crowler offered.

"It would be an honor," Yuki smirked while drawing her first card. "I'll summon out Fairy Princess in attack mode."

Fairy Princess was summoned out bright and colorful. Dr. Crowler didn't look too surprised by Yuki's first move. Though, he thought it was a good start for a slifer.

"I'll then use my magic card Rise of the Unicorn, which I can use to special summon my Red Unicorn," Yuki explained before a bright red unicorn flashed onto the field with brilliance. It had 1300 attack points and 1300 defense. "Now, I'm sure if you've done your homework, these guys work like red, green, and yellow gadget. I use Red Unicorn's special ability to add Yellow Unicorn to my hand. What do ya think of them apples?"

"Just because you have two monsters on your field, does not mean you'll win," Dr. Crowler proclaimed.

"You mean because you got your butt kicked by Jaden over here?" Yuki teased before watching the teacher growl in annoyance. "It's okay. Nothing wrong with getting your butt kicked unless it sends you to the Shadow Realm." Yuki still smiled while looking at her hand, and then finished, "I place two cards face-down and that will be all."

"Very good, for a Slifer," Dr. Crowler insulted while drawing his next card.

"How sweet. I love the Slifer Dorm too. Reminds me of my fishing trip with my dad in China," Yuki grinned, taking the insult as a compliment.

"You've been to China?" Alexis asked in a surprised manner.

"Dad was uncovering some ancient talismans that hid magical powers. He was working with Jackie Chan during the time. It was fun," Yuki explained to her friends.

"I'm not surprised, China is not that far away. Now tell me she's been to England, and then I'll be impressed," Chazz said with a smudge.

"Actually, I've never been there, but I've been to Asia."

"Ok, _now_ I'm impressed."

"Whatever, that doesn't mean you'll win," Dr. Crowler smirked before peering at his hand. "I'll summon out Trojan Horse in attack mode." A huge gold horse appeared on Dr. Crowler's side of the field with 1600 attack points. "Now, attack her Fairy Princess!"

Fairy Princess was attacked and wiped off the field, leaving Yuki with only 3700 life points to spare. She still stood tall and confident. Dr. Crowler kept his smirk.

"I'll put three face-down cards and that will end my turn," Dr. Crowler finished.

"Nice," Yuki smirked before drawing out her next card. "Too bad you didn't get rid of my unicorns, 'cause I now summon out Yellow Unicorn and with it's special ability, I can place Green Unicorn from my deck to my hand." Yellow Unicorn was summoned out to the field. It had the same attack and defense points as Red Unicorn. "That will be it for my turn."

"Aw, too bad, because now I will activate Trojan Horse's special ability, which lets me treat this as a double summon as long as it's an earth monster. I bet you can't guess who I'm about to summon," Dr. Crowler smirked before his Trojan Horse disappeared and an ancient gear monster stood in it's place. "I now summon out Ancient Gear Golem!"

Yuki looked up at the huge machine monster as it appeared right in front of her with 3000 attack and defense points. She showed a huge grin that nobody even know she could possess. Seeing Dr. Crowler summon his ace monster in their duel gave her goosebumps. Yuki jumped into the air and screamed, "AH YAH! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

"Wow, she's just like Jaden in a duel, I swear," Alexis chuckled.

"Huh, I guess she is. I'd get excited too," Jaden agreed.

"I'd like to know how she's gonna get herself out of this mess," Chazz snickered.

"Guess we'll have to find out," Jaden said with a confident smile.

"I hope you know a way to stop Ancient Gear Golem, because it cannot be affected by traps or spells during battle faze," Dr. Crowler said.

"You don't need to tell me," Yuki smirked. "Now how about some action?"

"Very well. Ancient Gear Golem, attack Red Unicorn!" Dr. Crowler announced as the monster smashed the unicorn flat, taking 1700 of Yuki's life points and leaving her with 2000.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Alexis commented. "At least she's still in the game."

"Now to use Heavy Storm during my second main faze to take away your face-down cards," Dr. Crowler said while activating his spell card. Yuki still held a bright smile on her face and even started laughing. This annoyed Dr. Crowler more than anything else. "That ends my turn."

"Good, now this is gonna get good," Yuki smirked. "From my hand, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Red Unicorn."

_"Typical,"_ Dr. Crowler responded while rolling his eyes.

"Now I summon out Green Unicorn," Yuki announced as a green unicorn appeared with the same attack and defense points as the other two unicorns. "Now that I have all three, I can use this card I've been saving in my hand."

"What? You saved the card that combines those three _in your hand_?"

"_Duh._ I knew you would try to get rid of my face-downs, teach. I ain't _that_ stupid. Getting rid of my face-downs will be your downfall, but we'll get to that later," Yuki smirked as she activated her spell card The Corn of Truth. It was a giant gold corn with three compartments. Each belonging to each unicorn. The unicorns flew into the compartments and the Corn of Truth increased its attack points by the combination of the three unicorns, which was 3900 attack points."

"So Yuki was going for this, I'm very impressed," Chazz smirked. "Ok Yuki, after you deal with Crowler, you got yourself a duel!"

Yuki showed enthusiasm with a thumbs up and a childish smile. She had been waiting for Chazz's reply to her challenge. Normally, Chazz never dueled against slifers, aside from Jaden. Yuki's strategy was not like the usual strategies from the other students. She was using a different strategy than the one she used against Alexis. From what Chazz heard from Jaden and Alexis, Yuki's duel with Alexis was a strategy of using fusion monsters and increasing her attack points by a field spell. In this duel, Yuki was using a strategy of combining three monsters and tricking Dr. Crowler into thinking her secret weapon was in her face-downs when it was in her _hand_. Not even _Chazz_ could pull this off.

"Corn of Truth, attack Gear Golum!" Yuki declared as the Corn of Truth attacked Gear Golem and it crushed into thousands of pieces. Dr. Crowler was now left with 3100 life points. "That was a good try anyways. I love that Gear Golem. I'll set down two face-downs."

Dr. Crowler had to give Yuki credit, "That was most impressive. Even most of my Obelisk students cannot defeat my Ancient Gear Golem on the next turn after being summoned. You might be able to even beat this _slifer slacker_ over here, believe it or not."

_"Me?"_ Jaden questioned, before showing a huge grin. "Well then I'm definitely not graduating until I get my one chance in dueling Yuki."

"Only Jaden would get this anxious over dueling against someone that could possibly beat him," Hassleberry stated.

"Who knows? I'd like to know the result of _this_ battle," Alexis said with an excited grin on her face.

"Well, I don't know. I'm already having a hard time beating my Old Man. The strategies I use are the only way to get _2/3rds_ of his life points down," Yuki admitted. "Though, I must thank you, Doc."

"But this also means I'll be expecting more out of you during this duel," Dr. Crowler finally said before putting back on his game face. "I activate Monster Reincarnation by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard to summon back Ancient Gear Golem."

"Sweet, more for me."

"But I'm not done yet, Miss Shalman. I now summon out Ancient Gear, and then use Pot of Greed to add two more cards," Dr. Crowler said. As soon as he drew two new cards, he smirked excitedly. "Now using Ancient Gear's special ability, I can add another Ancient Gear to the field from my hand."

"Oh crud," Alexis responded.

"What?" Jaden asked, and then realized where Alexis was getting at. "_Oh sweet!_ Yuki, hold onto your socks. You're gonna wanna see this!"

Yuki nodded and showed a bigger smirk as the two Ancient Gears and Ancient Gear Golem combined to make a fusion monster.

"I now use Polymerization to combine my two Ancient Gears and my Ancient Gear Golem to summon out Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Dr. Crowler announced as Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem appeared with 4400 attack points and 3400 defense. "Now, destroy Yuki's three combined unicorns!"

Yuki covered her face as the Unicorn of Truth was destroyed and 500 points of damage were taken from Yuki's life points, leaving 1500 left. Dr. Crowler smiled sincerely as Yuki showed a grin after the attack. She had never been more excited in a duel since her last duel with her father.

"I'll put down one face-down card and end," Dr. Crowler finished before Yuki drew her card.

"It's my move," Yuki started as she looked at the card she drew. A short smile appeared on her face. "Using The Unicorn of Truth's special ability, I can re-summon out my three unicorns."

Red, Yellow, and Green Unicorn returned to Yuki's field. Yuki kept her smile, and then took a deep breath. She decided it was time to put her unicorns into good use. Her eyes, then opened and she activated her spell card called Polymerization.

"I combine Red, Yellow, and Green Unicorn to create my ultimate unicorn. Come out Rainbow Unicorn!," Yuki announced as a Huge Unicorn appeared on her side of the field with 4400 attack and defense points.

"They both have the same attack points," Dr. Crowler pointed out.

"I know, that's why I'm not attacking," Yuki explained before laying one face-down card. _'It's all set. Get ready Crowler for your ultimate defeat.'_

"I will now..." Dr. Crowler announced before Yuki interrupted.

"_TRAP!_ Judgment of the Pharaoh. I told ya you were going to regret using Heavy Storm. You sent Unity and Yu-Jo Friendship to the graveyard."

"Oh shoot, _both_ to the graveyard?" Alexis gasped.

"Looks like I'll need to set up my deck," Chazz commented.

"I'll be using both effects," Yuki announced.

_"You can do that?"_ Dr. Crowler gasped.

"It doesn't say I _can't_ on the card," Yuki declared. "Also, because of Rainbow Unicorn's special ability, for every spell card activated, it gains 300 attack or defense depending on its position. Since it's in attack mode, its attack increases."

Rainbow Unicorn's attack was now 4600. Dr. Crowler gasped in fear.

"Holy crud," Alexis responded.

"Then... I'll end my turn," Dr. Crowler finally said. Yuki smirked as she drew her next card.

"You're through!" Yuki shouted with joy and excitement. Dr. Crowler's eyes bug-eyed. "I'll use Snake Fang to decrease your monster's defense points and raise my monster's attack." Rainbow Unicorn's attack points were now 4900. "Rainbow Unicorn, attack Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Rainbow Unicorn attacked the power house machine and Dr. Crowler's life points decreased to 2600. "Now I use De-Fusion to separate Rainbow Unicorn into Red, Yellow, and Green Unicorn."

"Yep, he's dead," Chazz agreed with Yuki.

"Red Unicorn, attack Dr. Crowler directly!" Yuki declared as the Red Unicorn charged against Dr. Crowler and because of Judgment of the Pharaoh, the teacher could not use his Trap Negate. His life points were now 1300. "It's your turn, Yellow Unicorn. I chose the red first, 'cause it's my favorite color."

Yellow Unicorn charged at Dr. Crowler and his life points were now 0. Yuki had won the duel and the percentage on her _watch_ was now 20%. Dr. Crowler normally didn't like a defeat, but this one was an exception. Despite her annoyance in class and the fact she was a slifer. For one thing, Yuki wasn't a _slacker_ in class and another thing was that she brought him excitement in the duel. It was like dueling Jaden without the clueless acting.

Dr. Crowler got up and watched the duelists gather around and hug Yuki to congratulate her. She was excited to win the duel. Though, Dr. Crowler, at that moment, noticed something strange about this girl as the gang were on their way to leave the courtyard.

"Thanks for the duel!" Yuki cried cheerfully before a photo from her pocket flew to the ground. Dr. Crowler ran after the photo.

"Uh Yuki, you... _OH MY..._" Dr. Crowler gasped as soon as he saw the photo. He ran on his way to the office with the photo still in his hand.

There, on the photo, was a picture of Yuki. To her right was a young boy with dark spiky hair, dark eyes the same that matched Yuki's. What shocked Dr. Crowler was the _man_ behind them holding them close with his two arms around each child. He was tall with a black tank top, a bright blue pair of pants, and a coat that looked to be like a uniform (how he's able to fit into that is beyond me). The man's hair was spiky like the boy, his eyes matched the two children, he also had round eyes and narrow cheeks. He was non other than_ Yugi Moto_, the King of Games himself.

_'Chancellor Shepard will wanna hear about _this_. It's no wonder she's so good. I should've known this when I saw her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards. Yugi would _only_ give those to his kids. Why would she hide this? It couldn't have anything to do with what happened to Yugi in Asia, _could it?_ And why would she claim her father was an archeologist? She didn't seem to be lying at _that_ point. What's going on?'_ Dr. Crowler Thought.


	7. A New Surprise to Yuki

**Confused? Yugi Moto an archeologist? At least it explains why he was in Asia in the first place lol. I figured Yugi would have a job other than playing duel monsters since he's not high maintenance. Sorry, but I don't see Yugi dueling as his main thing... or running his grandpa's game shop for that matter. Now, as for the time line since Yugi can't have two 15-year-old kids, this is more than two years. Just go along with it ok lol. Review please!**

Yuki and her new friends were running toward the Slifer Red Dorm that only had her and Jaden rooming in. They all sat near the lakeside view. It had only been yesterday when they all met Yuki and were already bonding. It seemed that she had a way of getting close with her friends fast. Alexis was especially close with Yuki.

Jaden liked Yuki alot. She was an awesome duelist and carried an awesome deck of monsters that strengthened in different ways. Jaden was excited to duel her sometime. Though, he could see Yuki was hiding something. It didn't take much to know that Yuki was hiding a _dark_ secret. Jaden didn't want to pressure his new friend, especially since this was her first day at Duel Academy.

Yubel sensed something _powerful_ inside Yuki. She had already mentioned having some sort of _dark power_ and having _Shadow Game experiences_. Yubel sensed that there was something more to Yuki then what she was revealing. Jaden agreed that there was, but Yuki wasn't harming anybody, so he wasn't too worried.

Jaden wasn't the only one who sensed Yuki hiding something, but Jesse, Aster, Syrus, and Alexis could sense it. Jesse, because of his crystle monsters sensing this; Aster, because he swore that this wasn't the first time of _meeting_ Yuki; Alexis, because of her new friendship; and Syrus, because of the feelings he was sensing in Dark Magician Girl.

As the others were chatting randomly, Syrus couldn't help but stare at Yuki's deck where Dark Magician Girl lied. Syrus wished deep in his heart to talk to Dark Magician Girl to find out what was wrong with her. When Yuki was dueling with Dark Magician Girl against Alexis, Syrus could see worry and fear in the magician's eyes.

"Hey Syrus, what's up?" Jaden said while elbowing his friend.

"Huh? Oh _nothing_," Syrus lied. He kept a fake smile to reassure his friend. Jaden could see something was bothering Syrus.

"Hey guys, Syrus and I are going to be at my dorm," Jaden told the others as he and Syrus went up to their old room. Jaden was now rooming by himself while Yuki was next door to where Chazz once slept. "What's up, Sy? Something on your mind?"

"Nothing, it's just that I think something is bothering Dark Magician Girl," Syrus admitted. "When I saw her at the duel with Yuki and Alexis, she seemed... _worried_ and _scared_. Maybe it's just my imagination, but I think Yuki didn't just come here to this school to learn how to duel."

"Hm," Jaden nodded. "I sense it too. I'm trying to figure out Yuki myself. She seems to be after something and if you're right, Dark Magician Girl might be worrying about Yuki's safety."

"What do you think Yuki could be doing to make Dark Magician Girl worry about her safety."

"I wish I knew. Though, I don't think it's something for us to worry about for right now. We still need to keep an eye on Yuki."

"I agree, Jaden," Syrus replied with a nod. The two friends rejoined their friends, seeing Yuki doing some sort of dance moves.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Yuki's a dancer too, apparently," Chazz replied with a smirk.

Yuki slowly lift her right leg and pointed to the sky with her toes before her hands touched the ground with her right leg reaching for the ground to put herself back on her feet. Everyone clapped, being impressed with Yuki's moves.

"You think that's good, you should see my brother. He can wipe the floor, _literally_," Yuki claimed.

"Does it run in the family?" Jesse asked.

"My mom's side. Mom's a good dancer. She danced in New York before marrying my dad. She taught my brother and I some moves and we learned everything else by dance classes and so forth," Yuki replied.

"Wow. That's really awesome. Maybe you can teach us some moves," Jaden grinned.

"Of coarse," Yuki agreed before she ran up to Jaden, grabbed his wrist, and brought him to an opening. "Let's start with something simple. Put your left hand on my waist." Jaden did what Yuki said before she took his right hand. "Now when my left foot moves forward, your right foot moves backwards. _Now._" Jaden moved his right foot backwards as Yuki moved her left foot farward. "Now we return them to our normal position." Yuki and Jaden returned their foot to their normal possitions. "We do the same thing with the other foot, except your foot will move farward instead of backwards. 1, 2, _now._" Jaden moved his left foot farward while Yuki moved her right foot backwards, then back to their normal positions.

"Great, now Jaden looks even more pathetic than usual," Chazz mocked.

"Shut up, Chazz," Alexis glared before watching her friend learn to dance.

"Now let's repeat the dance," Yuki said. Jaden and Yuki repeated, moving their legs forward and backward before returning them to their normal possition. "1 and 2 and 3... good. Nice job! Now let go of my waist and turn me with your right hand." Jaden did just that. The teens were now beside each other while still holding hands. "Now, I will be turning." Yuki slowly turned, still holding onto Jaden's right hand. Their arms were wrapped around Yuki. "Now put your other hand on my hip." Jaden put his hand on Yuki's hip before hearing the crowd applaud.

"That was great Jaden!" Syrus cheered.

Jaden and Yuki parted, then held hands again before bowing to the crowd. Behind the two teenagers was Atticus, who was also applauding. He happened to have watched Yuki teach Jaden some dance moves.

"That was excellent, Yuki," Atticus grinned while Alexis rolled her eyes. "And you too Jaden."

"Thanks, it was fun actually," Jaden said before looking at Yuki's direction. "You should teach me some more of that sometime."

"Well _duh!_ Dancing is a good way to ease stress," Yuki claimed with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Indeed," Atticus agreed before walking in front of Yuki. "You know. I was thinking maybe we can _hang out_ by the beach."

Alexis sighed deeply while rolling her eyes.

"Aw, that's sweet, but I'm with someone already. You can still hang out with us. I'm having a blast," Yuki replied.

_"Aw man,"_ Atticus moped in disappointment. "Well congrats on the new boyfriend._ Is it Jaden?_"

Jaden turned dumbfounded. His jaw was dropped to the ground while Alexis smacked her forehead with her right palm.

"Actually _no_. Jaden has some charm, but not my type. My beau actually is in Domino City and we've been together for two years," Yuki explained, still keeping her charming smile. "Besides, I think Jaden's girl type is not in my category."

"I'd like to meet him sometime. If he has Blue-Eyes Dark Magician Knight, then I'm all for a duel," Jaden smirked.

"I'd say," Yuki agreed. "One thing he likes is a challenge, especially from someone like you Jaden."

"He has _that_?" Atticus asked in shock. "DANG!"

"You think that's awesome, you should see Yuki's deck. She has both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl," Chazz said. "She's also _really_ good."

"I saw the duel with her and Dr. Crowler. I was VERY impressed. Only a few of us can beat Dr. Crowler," Atticus explained. "There's also another reason I came here. Syrus, your brother's gonna be here soon."

_"He is?"_ Syrus asked excitedly.

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned. "Aw man Yuki, you have got to see Zane. He's the only student who's ever beaten me in a duel."

"Really? Then I'm curious about his dueling skills," Yuki smirked while rubbing her chin. "He wouldn't happen to be Zane as in the one with the black outfit that looks like the darker version of Seto Kaiba, would he?"

"You know my brother?" Syrus asked.

"Not _know_ him, exactly. I met him once on his tournament with _D..._ the king of games," Yuki said. She remembered that memory quite well.

_Zane Truesdale was against Yugi Moto. Yugi had his Silent Swordsman and his Kuribabalon on the field while Zane had his Cyber End Dragon with the three heads. Yugi kept his cheerful smile while Zane kept his emotionless face. Zane was determained to _take down _the King of Games with everything he had. Yugi could sense this. The anger that Zane possessed._

_The Underground Duels had made Zane's anger stronger. Zane would take down his opponets without mercy. Yugi closed his eyes and drew his next card._

_"I use De-Fusion to split Kuribabalon into the Kuriboh brothers. I will sacrifice Kuriba and Kuribe to summon out a card that belongs to someone precious to me: Princess Knight in attack mode!" Yugi stated as a warrior with long blond hair, a mysterious beauty, and long boots appeared in front. Her armor was pink and purple._

_"You think that beauty chick is gonna defeat my Cyber End Dragon?" Zane glared in anger._

_"As long as you hold your anger against me, she will."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Anger, hatred, these things are making you weaker, Zane. The owner of this card fights with passion and love. I must warn you, Zane. You fight like this and you'll find yourself in defeat!" Yugi warned Zane, only making him even more angrier._

_In the front row was Yuki. She watched as her father summoned her Princess Warrior with 2600 attack points. What made her so special was how she fights against dragons. She knew in her heart that Daddy was going to win again._

_"Cyber End Dragon, erase this disgrace of a monster!" Zane commanded his dragon as it unleashed it's fury._

_"TRAP! Refuge will stop your onslaught!" Yugi shouted as his trap card activated and the attack was stopped. Zane gasped as Yugi showed a deep smile filled with passion. "Cyber End Dragon also returns to your hand."_

_Zane's dragon was gone and the card returned to his hand. Yugi only had 200 left and he was still winning. He drew his next card._

_"Now I summon out Prince Knight in attack mode, also brought to me by the same owner of Princess Knight. Due to their special ability. When they are on the same field in attack mode, their attack points double," Yugi announced as Prince Warrior's and Princess Warrior's attack points were now 4200 attack points._

_Princess Warrior and Prince Warrior attacked Zane directly and lost the rest of his life points, which were 1000. The crowd cheered as Zane dropped on his hands and knees in pure anger and hatred. This was the first loss he had since the Underground duels. There was nothing to keep him from this anger and hatred._

_While Zane was shaking in anger and hatred, a gentle hand laid on his shoulder. He looked up at a young girl who held a mysterious beauty in her eyes and face. She held the same smile Yugi held during the duel._

_"Are you okay?" The girl asked._

_"I lost, do I _look_ okay?" Zane snarled._

_"But everyone loses. You just need to get back up and keep trying. Don't hold all that anger. You're just taring yourself and your loved ones down."_

_Zane, then, remembered the pain he put his brother through when they dueled last. It was like the underground dueling. In the process, Syrus ended up feeling pain not only from the electrocution, but the fact his brother was lost in his way. Syrus was hoping to bring his brother back. _This girl was right_, he was taring his loved ones down._

_"I will duel you sooner or later. I have to makeup with family first," Zane said while getting up on his feet. "But when we duel, I won't hold any anger against you."_

_Yugi and Yuki smiled at Zane before he mouthed a _'thank you'_ to the both of them._


	8. Duel: Yuki vs Chazz part 1

**Anonymous Review Answer: Yuki is not stuck up, she just has a talent in dancing. Dueling isn't her primary talent. Just because Jaden happen to have arrived while she was showing off some dance moves doesn't mean she's like _"by the way, I can dance, you wanna see?"_ Yuki was talking with her friends and happen to have come across the topic of dancing. Her brother is also good at dancing, better than her actually. Yuki was taught how to dance, ballet and all. It was also a foreshadowing of Yuki's brother's primary talent, because you all will see soon that he SUCKS at duel monsters. Crazy huh? You think that's crazy, wait until you find out what the name of Yuki's brother is lol. Review please!**

Yuki was stuck in her train-of-thoughts for a while. She knew what her mission was and no one, not even Zane was going to get in her way. If he arrived on the island, he would know the young girl's secret right away and may even try to stop the slifer girl. Yuki knew her friends, especially her boyfriend, were counting on her.

"Is something on your mind?" Jaden asked worriedly.

_"No worries,"_ Yuki lied. She couldn't let Jaden know, not yet anyways.

"When's Zane gonna be here?" Syrus asked.

"Tomorrow," Atticus replied. This gave Yuki a sign of relief. Hopefully, she can plan ahead of what to do about Zane.

"Good."

"Until then, how about you show me what you've got?" Chazz asked Yuki with a smirk up his lips.

"Very well. Let's see if you can _'Chazz it up,'_" Yuki winked before the two turned on their duel disks.

"I'll go first," Chazz announced as he and Yuki drew their five cards and the Chazz peered through his. "I'll start with Vorse Raider in attack mode. Then put two face-downs. Your turn."

Yuki knew Chazz was up to something, but she couldn't figure out what. Vorse Raider seemed like a normal monster. So far, there were no unexpected twists or turns yet. More than anything, she was hoping to see the Ojamas. A smile quirked up her face.

"You promise to show me what your Ojamas can do?" Yuki asked before Chazz gave a smirky nod. "Very well. I'll set my monster card and put down a spell card."

"You're not supposed to..." Chazz glared.

"_Reveal my face-down?_ I only said it was _a spell card_ and that's all you need to know," Yuki smirked before Chazz raised his eyebrows.

"Why did she reveal her face-down was a spell?" Hassleberry asked.

"She's probably trying to trip Chazz off like she did with Crowler," Aster thought.

"I think she just wants to see how Chazz plays," Jaden shrugged.

Chazz looked at his face-down cards. One of them was a De-Spell card, but he suspected that Yuki would probably expect her spell card to be sent to the graveyard. She tricked Dr. Crowler into throwing Yu-Jo Friendship and Union in the graveyard at the same time. Those two were spell cards and the teacher payed a heavy price. Chazz knew he couldn't take that risk.

_"Hm,"_ Chazz humphed while peering at his two cards. He drew one more, and then smirked. "I'll play Love Letter and take your Spell Card."

Yuki smiled happily and said, "I think you'll like it."

Yuki gave Chazz her faced-down spell card. To Chazz's surprise, it wasn't Yu-Jo Friendship or Unity. It was Lost Child: _Remove 2 baby doll monsters from play to summon Maga Baby._ Chazz's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why did you reveal _this_ was a spell card?" Chazz asked in a glaring manner.

"I knew you would get rid of it. I want to summon Maga Baby _without_ that card," Yuki explained. Everyone's eyebrows rose. "It's not fun if you always use the same tactics to win a game. Dad always says to try new strategies and learn new things. It's like a journey: every adventure's different and each of them requires a different step in order to get to the place you want to go."

Chazz smiled, not in a smirk or an evil manner, but an impressive smile. Yuki was willing to sacrifice a card that could've made an easy victory to make the game more challenging. She brought up a good point. If nobody tried different strategies, the game of Duel Monsters would be boring. That's why Yuki defeated Dr. Crowler with a different strategy than Alexis.

Everyone, watching from the sidelines, was also impressed. Yuki was different than most duelists. She never _wanted_ to win, but to be stronger in her dueling skills. That was different from winning.

"Very well, I'll keep your little _spell card_," Chazz smirked. He knew better not to throw away that card. Yuki might still have something up her sleeve if Chazz sent it to the graveyard. "And just because you want to see my Ojama monsters so badly, I'll play Ojamagic. By sending this card from my field to the graveyard, I am able to bring my three Ojamas from my deck to my hand."

As soon as Chazz revealed the three Ojama monsters, the three popped up right by his shoulder. Yuki's eyes beamed. She didn't need to see the cards in order to know that the cards were in Chazz's hand.

"Hey boss," Ojama Yellow greeted.

"Good morning boss," Ojama Black greeted.

"Hey, are we gonna fight in this duel?" Ojama Yellow asked while looking toward the beam-eyed girl.

"This sounds exciting," Ojama Green grinned while Chazz's head was boiling.

"Would you please shut up?" Chazz pleaded nerve-wreaking.

"Aw, I think they're cute," Yuki grinned.

"Hey, she likes us," Ojama Green blushed.

"She's purty too," Ojama Black added.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Chazz yelled in annoyance.

"It's okay," Yuki assured. "Take your time."

Chazz then put down one face-down card. He was still unsure about the face-down monster Yuki had. Purhaps a flip-summon effect? _Possibly_, or a trap if sent to the graveyard.

"My turn!" Yuki announced before looking at the card and smirking widely. "I'll set another monster card."

_'Another set monster? This is just wonderful,'_ Chazz thought sarcastically. A thought then occurred to him. _'Could it be she's expecting me to destroy all her set monsters at once. My Ojamas have that ability by drawing the right card. If this is her plan, she's ahead of the game.'_ "I play Cemetery Change!"

The Spell Card was activated. Yuki eyes blazed. A huge smile appeared on her face.

"Good move Chazz!" Yuki cheered. "You took away my chance to special summon my Mega Baby. My two set cards were actually mother doll and father doll. If they were in my graveyard, I could instantly Special Summon Mega Baby without a sacrifice."

"WHOA!" Atticus gasped. "Man, not even _I_ saw that coming. How did Chazz figure that out?"

"Yeah, I couldn't even see that. If that were me, I would've been sunk," Alexis wondered.

"It was easy. She set two monsters and didn't attack. This meant she was rather expecting a flip-summon or a special summon," Chazz replied.

"And by playing Cemetery Change, he can play 1000 life points to not only destroy all monsters on the field, but change their graveyards," Syrus realized. "But that means Chazz's monster Vorse Raider is sent to his graveyard."

"Listen, I've got a plan, so hold on and watch me," Chazz glared at the gang. "Now that you can't summon your baby monster, I'll summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode."

Ojama Yellow appeared on the field jumping up and down. He was excited to be on the battle field even though he was in defense.

"This is so exciting boss. I promise I won't let you..." Ojama Yellow grinned.

"WOULD YOU SHUT IT FOR ONCE IN YOU LIFE?" Chazz shouted.

"Aw, be nice. I'd be excited too," Yuki said with her childish smile. "Now common!"

"Ok, I'll set two more face-downs and end my turn," Chazz finally finished.

"Great!" Yuki smirked before drawing her next card. Her eyes closed, took a deep breathe, and then placed a card. "I'll summon out Fairy Princess in attack mode!"

"Uh oh," Ojama Yellow responded nervously.

"Relax, it has 1000 attack points. It won't do any damage," Chazz said arrogantly.

"Yes, but it'll still get rid of your monster," Yuki winked. "Fairy Princess, attack Ojama Yellow."

"Ahhhh!" Ojama Yellow cried before being wiped out.

"The bad news is that you get no damage, so it's still 4000 to 3000."

"You also activated my trap," Chazz smirked. "You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve. Trap! The Grave of the Enkindling! When a monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, each player must summon one monster from their graveyard and special summon it in defense mode. Unfortunately for you, the only monster you have is Vorse Raider and you cannot change its position. Ojama Yellow, come back to the field!"

Ojama Yellow returned and jumped for joy while Vorse Raider on Yuki's side was stuck in defense position with 1200 defense. Yuki smirked even deeper as she put down one face down card. That ended her turn and it was time for Chazz to draw his next card.

"I play Pot of Greed since I don't have that many cards," Chazz announced before drawing two more cards. "Now I use Polymerization to fuse Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow to bring out Ojama Knight! With his special ability, I can select two card zones that you cannot use as long as he's on the field."

Chazz picked two of Yuki's card zones for her not to use. Yuki now had two zones to use. Despite her sticky situation, she was as pumped as Jaden was in a duel. Only Chazz Princeton was cunning enough to use Ojama Knight to keep Yuki from using multiple monsters. Her smirk grew wider the harder Chazz played against her.

"Now I end my turn," Chazz ended.

"good," Yuki gleamed. "Now, it's time for you to face my all powerful Mega Baby!"

_"Huh?"_ Aster questioned, then started seeing the situation on the field. Though Yuki can't special summon Mega Baby, it didn't need a special summoning. Still, did that mean Mega Baby only needed one sacrifice?

First, I'll place Baby Doll in defense mode," Yuki started as a little tiny baby appeared with 0 attack points and 300 defense points. This little monster would only make most people laugh. Although, they would've been stupid enough to not realize Yuki would use this little doll as a sacrifice. "I now sacrifice Baby Doll and Vorse Raider to summon Mega Baby!"

A gigantic baby doll with 3000 attack and defense points appeared. Chazz looked up at the giant baby that was the size of King Kong. He could see now how every baby doll would see a little girl who loved playing dollhouse. Chazz was starting to swallow his throat.

"This ain't good boss," Ojama Black said from Chazz's shoulder.

"I'm starting to think the same thing," Chazz muttered.


	9. Duel: Yuki vs Chazz part 2

**Looks like Chazz is in a tight spot. Will he be able to defeat Yuki? Will Jaden and his friends discover Yuki's dark secret? Review please!**

Yuki had her Mega Baby on the field with 3000 attack points. Her smirk grew, she then peered at Chazz's two face-down cards. Her Mega Baby was the only monster on the field and with her two monster card zones taken away, Yuki had to think wisely. She had no trap or spell cards face down or face up. It was time to put some spells and traps.

"I'll put three face-down cards. I can take a wack at ya later," Yuki said.

Chazz smirked, then drew a card. He knew Ojama Knight wouldn't be enough and had some tricks up his sleeve. Yuki knew that Chazz was up to _something_ and that Ojama Knight wouldn't be there for long. The slifer red girl was ready for anything coming her way, even from Chazz.

"I'll play De-Fusion to bring back Ojama Yellow and Ojama Green," Chazz announced as the two Ojama Brothers joined back on the field. "Then I summon Ojama black, but they won't be here for long. From my hand, I use Polymerization to fuse all of the Ojama brothers."

"Yay!" Ojama Yellow cheered as the Ojama trio fused together and Ojama King appeared on the field in attack mode.

"With his special ability, I can select three of your monster card zones. That means you'll have only Mega Baby to protect you or non at all," Chazz smirked.

"Trap!" Yuki shouted. "Effect Negate! You can't use any affect from Ojama King."

"But not my spell card," Chazz reminded. "Armed Changer will be equipped with Ojama King, so his attack points are now 3000."

"It's too bad they're equal," Yuki shrugged. "If both battle, they'll destroy each other."

"Which is why I'm placing two face-down cards and ending my turn."

"Then I'm next," Yuki grinned before drawing another card. "I'll equipped my Maga Baby with my spell card Bottle of Milk. This raises my Mega Baby's attack points up to 1000."

"This ain't good," Jaden responded.

"Mega Baby, attack Ojama King!" Yuki shouted as Ojama King turned to ashes. Chazz life points were now 2000 while Yuki's were still 4000.

"Wow, Chazz can't even touch Yuki. She's strong," Syrus said.

"I tell ya this much, _that_ is one strong baby," Alexis commented.

"I'll end my turn with one face down card," Yuki finished before Chazz drew a card.

"I'll use Call of the Haunted to bring back Ojama King. Now I'll summon out Armed Dragon level 3. Using it's special ability, I can sent this to the graveyard to Special Summon Armed Dragon level 5," Chazz said as Armed Dragon Lvl 5 appeared on the field with 2400 attack points. "That ends my turn."

"Cool, you have level monsters too? I have a set myself, although I won't use it on you," Yuki promised with a wink. "Unfortunately, my Mega Baby is still stronger than your Armed Dragon monster. Mega Baby, destroy Armed Dragon!"

"Not so fast," Chazz smirked, "I play Fiend's Sancuary, I hope you know the affects."

"Hm," Yuki smirked before canceling her attack. "I end my turn."

"Man, Chazz is playing it hard," Jaden said.

"Can you blame him? Yuki's got Chazz cornered with her Mega Baby," Aster mentioned.

"Who would've thought a baby would be such a big problem?" Jesse chuckled.

"_You've_ never babysat before," Alexis added.

"Funny, niether have I," Yuki grinned. "But I have had to feed this one milk before. He gets really cranky."

_"So I've noticed,"_ Chazz glared, then pulled out another card. "My turn! I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy that _Bottle of Milk_." The Bottle of Milk card was destroyed, leaving Mega Baby with 3000 attack points. "Then I play my trap card Ojama Trio. This will bring out three Ojama tokens on your side of the field." Yuki gasped as three tokens appeared on her field. They all looked like the three ojamas. "Now here's the cool part. With every Ojama token destroyed, the opponent takes 300 points of damage."

"Nice thinking Chazz!" Jaden shouted as Chazz used his Armed Dragon level 5 to destroy the Ojama Green Token. This took away 300 of Yuki's life points, leaving 3700 life points left.

"Now, just to make this more exciting, I'll use my spell card Level Up. I'll send Armed Dragon level 5 to the graveyard to instantly summon, without any summoning conditions, Armed Dragon level 7," Chazz announced. "On top of that, I'll equip Magamorph. As long as my life points are lower than yours, my Armed Dragon's attack power is doubled." Armed Dragon level 7's attack points rose from 2800 to 5600. "I'll end my turn."

Yuki's blood was anxious to get a hold of Chazz's dragon. The girl knew that the dragon's attack power was _way_ stronger than Mega Baby. She drew a card and stared into it. She smiled, and then looked at Chazz with a smirk.

"I'll summon Kuribi onto the field," Yuki announced as a pink version of Kuriboh entered the field with 300 attack points and 200 defense. Jaden's Winged Kuriboh appeared by his shoulder.

"Kuriiii," Winged Kuriboh called as Kuribi shouted back.

"You never told me you had a Kuriboh!" Jaden said in excitement.

"You never asked," Yuki winked. "Now, I'll use my spell card Multiply to make two Kuribis, then sacrifice them to summon out Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician appeared out on the field. He scanned the field and saw Yuki's sticky situation.

"Well, you've certainly gottin into a lot of trouble," Dark Magician said.

"Not one I can't get out of right," Yuki winked. She then looked at Dark Magician seriously now. "I'm going to use a spell card that will send you to the graveyard, but it'll destroy Chazz's dragon and..."

"Do what you think is best," Dark Magician suggested as Yuki smiled and gave a nod.

"Wow, that's something right there," Jesse commented. "You never see those type of duelists everyday."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Duelists who care about how they play their monsters. Normally, a normal duelist wouldn't care what their monster thought about sending them to their graveyard," Jesse mentioned. "I've only seen a few duelists that care if their monsters are sent to the graveyard."

"I play Dark Hole!" Yuki announced as a dark vortex wiped out both hers and Chazz's field with monsters only leaving spells and traps. Yuki wasn't kidding when she said that she would _sacrifice Dark Magician_. "Now your dragon is gone and I'm not even done yet. Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician returned and Chazz gulped. He was wide open.

"Dark Magician! Time to wipe out Chazz Princeton directly!" Yuki shouted in her final blow as Dark Magician blasted his dark magic at Chazz and his life points went down to 0.

"Great dueling!" Jaden cheered from the sidelines before Yuki gave a wink and a thumbs up. The number on her watch now changed to 30%.

Chazz smiled. He had never had this much fun since his last duel with Jaden. Yuki was one strong opponent and was _not_ one to be messed with. The group of friends cheered for Yuki on her victory with a group hug. After that, Yuki walked up to Chazz and held out her hand.

"That was one fun duel. Thanks," Yuki thanked.

"Same here. That Mega Baby is one tough character. You're one yourself. Nobody has destroyed my dragon and lived to tell the tale except Jaden over here and Bastion. At least you didn't summon Kuiribabalon or something," Chazz joked.

"No, Yugi Moto's the only one who's summoned that card so far. I think many people have it, but they don't care to use it," Yuki said. "Kuribohs are not ones to be carried by just _anyone_. It has to be someone who trusts in their monsters and plays for fun."

"I believe that," Chazz smirked before Yuki gave the ojama duelist a few cards. "What's _this_?"

"New Ojamas to fit in your deck. Ojama blue, Ojama red, and a _new Surprise_," Yuki winked as Ojama Blue and Ojama Red appeared each on Chazz's shoulder.

"Hey boss!" Ojama Blue cheered in a preppy voice as Ojama Yellow, Ojama black, and Ojama Green appeared.

"Hey! It's our sister, Ojama Blue!" Ojama Black cheered.

"And our other brother!" Ojama Yellow added while giving Ojama Red a tight hug.

"WOULD YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! THIS IS WHY I LEFT YOU DORKS!" Ojama Red complained, growing hot headed.

"Stop being such a baby," Ojama Blue glared with her arms crossed.

"You never told me you had a sister," Chazz glared. "Or another brother for that matter."

"You never asked," The original ojama trio replied.

"I'm guessing they've been driving you crazy too huh?" Ojama Red asked, seemingly as pouty as Chazz.

"You have _no_ idea," Chazz growled.

"Hey," Syrus called, drawing Chazz's attention to the blue-haired midget. "Since my brother is coming, how 'bout we surprise him at the Obelisk Blue dorm?"

"Great idea, Sy. Good thing Chancellor Shepard lets _all_ the students of different dorms in the Obelisk Blue Dining area at parties," Jaden grinned. Him and the others ran on their way to the Obelisk Blue dorm. He turned back and notice Yuki following. "You coming?"

"Yeah. I just have _errands_ to take care of," Yuki said. Jaden smiled, then nodded before he left. Yuki showed a glare and noticed a ship dropping off a curtain _Zane Truesdale_. "I'm going to have to duel Zane in order to keep him from _interfering_."

Zane was watching from the edge of the ship by the railing. A smile peeped from his lips and looked out at the calm island. He had been wanting to visit his little brother Syrus to catch up on several things. He never got the chance to spend some time with Syrus from being sick and the whole Yubel incident. Things changed in Zane's heart and the strong duelist was willing to find a way to make it up to his little brother.

The captain came up to Zane and announced, "we're closing in on Duel Academy. Do you want me to help carry anything?"

"I've got that covered," Zane replied.

"Yes sir."

It was not long before the ship docked by the island. Zane got out his stuff and walked off the ship and onto the island. His emotionless expression showed, but deep inside, he was happy to finally reach the school and watch his little brother progress. Dr. Crowler and his partner, who looked like Napoleon, came to greet him. Their presents never mattered to Zane. The only person on his mind was Syrus.

Zane greeted the teachers as he passed by. He walked across the grass on his way to the Obelisk Blue dorm where Syrus was now rooming at since Jaden had the red dorm to himself. While Zane was walking by the ocean side of the island, sitting on a bolder was a familiar dark-eyed female. Zane stopped from where he was at and stared at the girl.

The first thing Zane noticed was the slifer red uniform. This girl was from the Slifer Red dorm like Jaden was. There was also the dark brown hair that swayed along her shoulders. Half her face was hidden by the shadows covering her eyes, but a smile peeped from her lips. Zane's emotionless expression changed to a questionable one. _This girl._ There was something about her.

Yuki smirked and lifted her head to meet the eyes of the green-haired duelist in a black trench coat. Zane's eyebrows rose as he met the violet eyed girl he once saw about a year or two ago. _What was her name? Who was she?_ The answer slipped across his lips.

_"Yuki Moto,"_ Zane muttered. "What are you doing here and why are you in a slifer uniform?"

"My dad's in the shadow realm. You know about the three legendary beasts on the island?" Yuki asked.

"Yes."

"_Thought so._ Anyways, I'm trying to collect enough duel energy to send myself to the Shadow Realm and retrieve my dad. Only a ten percent of it per duelist, of coarse. Once I collect enough, I'll use the energy at the place where the beasts are buried and use their power to open the gates to the Shadow Realm."

Zane's eyes scrunched to a serious look. His arms were crossed and walked in front of the young girl while she stood up.

"The legendary beasts _cannot_ be controlled. If you make a risky move like this, you could end up hurting _someone_," Zane warned.

"I can handle it. The beasts don't have to be _controlled_. In fact, they were originally the Supreme King's monsters. That's why the magic from them returned since Jaden came here. Him and the beasts are connected. I'll probably have him join for the ride if I have to. _I will_ save my father," Yuki said in a serious tone.

_"Hm,"_ Zane humped. "I'm not gonna stop you from saving the King of Games. I bet ya even Jaden would be more than happy to help, but I can't let you hurt people by your _attempts_."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Yuki sighed before she turned on her duel disk and shoved her deck inside it. "We duel! If I win, you keep your mouth shut and no interfering. If you win, though, I'll find another way to save my father."

"If you win, I'll keep my mouth shut and won't interfere, but _you_ keep my little brother out of this!" Zane demanded. "I also wager 20% so you won't _have_ to duel my brother."

"Deal! As Dad always says _'It's time to duel!'_" Yuki smirked as they began their duel.


	10. Duel of Understanding: Zane vs Yuki

**Here is the duel: Zane vs Yuki! Let's see how Zane does against Yuki. This is gonna be one tough battle, that's all I have to say. Review please!**

Zane was against Yuki. It had been promised that Zane would one day face Yuki Moto in a duel. After all, it was _Yuki_ who showed Zane the way. He was lost through his anger and hatred and Yuki gave the pro duelist back his happiness of dueling back. Perhaps this was his way of doing it, despite the intentions being to protect Syrus.

"Ladies first," Zane smirked.

"Very well," Yuki agreed before drawing her first card. "I'll start by summoning Kuribi and sacrifice him, so I can use my spell card Family Ritual. With this, I can summon Father Doll, Mother Doll, Brother Doll, and Sister Doll."

Kuribi disappeared and four dolls appeared on the field. If Chazz were to have seen the Mother Doll and Father Doll during his duel with Yuki, questions would have stirred up. On the field was a doll version of Yugi, a short brown haired woman, a girl that looked like Yuki, and a boy with spiky black hair and glowing purple eyes. They were all dollish figured.

The Father Doll had 2600 attack points and 2300 defense, Mother Doll had the same amount as Father Doll, Brother Doll had 2300 attack points and 2000 defense, and Sister Doll had the same amount as Brother Doll. Zane was amused and showed a smirk.

Yuki's deck was based off her own personality as a five-year-old. Each card represented a part of her and memories she cherished. Zane was aware of this. He wasn't surprised that the four cards represented the Moto family.

"Nice play," Zane complimented.

"Because they are all out on the field, I can place one trap and one spell card on the top of my deck at any order I wish," Yuki explained as she searched through her deck and placed one card on top. "I now place two cards face down. You're up!"

"Intending to not play by communications and not by strategies. Just like your father," Zane smirked. He drew his card. "Since I have no other monsters to control, I Special Summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Cyber Dragon appeared on the field with brilliance. Yuki showed her fun-loving smile. "I then place two cards face-down. Your move."

"I'll have Father Doll attack you," Yuki announced. "It might hurt. Dad can get a little rough sometimes."

Father Doll came on its way to destroying Cyber Dragon when Zane revealed a Trap Card.

"Rare Metalmorph makes it to where Cyber Dragon gains 500 attack points. Pity really. I was hoping more from you, Moto," Zane glared.

"Hey," Yuki shrugged. "We _are_ just starting aren't we?"

"And yet you still show spirit," Zane smirked in reply.

"I'll end my turn," Yuki said.

Zane frowned and glared, "I summon Proto Cyber Dragon. With this effect, I can treat it as a Cyber Dragon." He peered at Yuki who showed the same spirit as Yugi Moto himself. "I use Polymerization to fuse Cyber Dragon with Proto Cyber Dragon and create Cyber Twin Dragon." A two-headed dragon appeared on the field, which gave Yuki goosebumps filled with excitement. "Destroy Sister Doll!"

"Trap!" Yuki announced. "Father's Orders! I can use Father Doll to protect Sister Doll or Brother Doll."

Cyber Twin Dragon attacked the Yugi doll figure and it was wiped from the field. Yuki was left with 3800 life points. Zane kept his frown, but understood the story Yuki was trying to tell the Cyber Dragon Duelist. The Father Doll sacrificed himself to protect the Sister Doll. Yugi had sacrificed himself to the Shadow Realm to protect Yuki, her brother, or both.

"Whom was Yugi protecting, you or _Yugi_?" Zane asked, referring to Yugi as in Yugi Moto II, the son of Yugi Moto Senior.

_"Both,"_ Yuki explained. "Dad was in Asia trying to uncover the mysteries of the Gargoyles that are shown as statues on top of castles. They're not just decorations as you can see. They're creatures of the Shadow Realm, like the evil god Zork. Anyways, we found out someone was trying to resurrect them. Dad tried to stop this mad man and he challenged Dad to a Shadow Game. It was getting tense. When Dad was winning, that man used dark magic to trap my brother and I. We couldn't escape and if Dad won, we would be sent to the Shadow Realm. If my dad lost, we would be free, so he lost for our sakes."

"I'm very sorry," Zane said. "Yugi is willing to put his life in harms way just to save the both of you. Kinda like me with Syrus."

"Only Dads are more protective than brothers."

"I'll place one card face-down. Your turn," Zane finished.

"My turn!" Yuki shouted before drawing her next card. "Because Father Doll is in the graveyard, Sister Doll and Brother Doll gain another 500 points." Brother Doll and Sister Dolls attack points were now 2800 and their defense points were now 2500. "I'll now switch them to defense mode, so I can bring out my spell card Sword and Shield," Yuki smirked as Zane watched dumbfounded. His Cyber Twin Dragon was now in defense mode while Yuki's Brother and Sister Doll were in attack mode. "Sister Doll, attack Cyber Twin Dragon!" Sister Doll punched the defensive dragon and it crashed in pieces. "And because her family is on the field, you take piercing damage. Even though Father Doll is in the graveyard, he's still on the field."

Zane's life points were now 3300. Zane glared at Yuki while his life points dropped. There was another part to the story that this girl was trying to explain.

"Because your father is in the Shadow Realm, you're willing to fight with his strength given to you and Yugi," Zane understood.

"Now Brother Doll attacks you directly!" Yuki shouted gloriously. Brother Doll kicked Zane in the shin and his life points dropped to 500 points. Zane was cornered and he knew it, but the duel wasn't over yet, not even close.

"So, _Yugi_ is in this with you as well?" Zane asked as Yuki nodded. It was true, her brother has a device like hers that collected 10% of people's duel energy or _Ba_. Dueling energy was the same as someone's Ba. For Yugi, Yuki's brother, he dueled in a dance off since Duel Monsters wasn't his _best talent_.

"I place two more cards face-down and end my turn," Yuki finished. She held a serious look. She was in a serious conversation with Zane through dueling, so the girl only smiled at the impressive monsters Zane held.

"Good," Zane drew his next card. "I summon another Cyber Dragon, then I use Monster Reincarnation by discarding one card from my hand..." He then discarded one card and took a card from his graveyard. "... to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" Cyber Twin Dragon Reappeared. "Now I activate De-fusion to defuse my dragon." Cyber Twin Dragon was now Cyber Dragon and Proto Cyber Dragon. "Then I use Polymerization again to combine my three dragons and create CYBER END DRAGON!" Cyber End Dragon roared boldly as Yuki looked up with a brilliant smile on her face. She then furrowed her eyebrows to wait for the attack. "Now, attack Sister Doll!"

The Sister Doll was about to be attacked when Kuribi appeared on the field and took the damage. Yuki received no damage. Zane growled in shock and annoyance.

"Since Kuribi was sent to the graveyard, I can use him to block an attack from you!" Yuki announced.

_"Hm,"_ Zane humphed before ending his turn. He knew Yuki wasn't willing to give up no matter what the cost.

Yuki drew another card, and then declared, "I use my spell card Sibling Unite. With this, both Sister Doll and Brother Doll can share their attack and defense points." Brother Doll and Sister Doll combined their attack and defense points, so their attack power was 5600 and their defense was 5000. "They will both attack your Cyber End Dragon!"

Zane narrowed his eyes and shouted, "TRAP! Attack Negate and I will also use De-Spell to get rid of your Sibling Unite card."

Yuki gasped as her Brother Doll's and Sister Doll's attack and defense were back to normal: 2800 attack points and 2500 defense points. Despite this, she kept a straight face. This duel wasn't over yet. Her father was still in the Shadow Realm and needed saving. As long as there was hope, Yuki would _not_ give up.

"I'll place one card face-down," Yuki announced before ending her turn.

"Your field looks hopeless. Despite your life points being higher, I still have my Cyber End Dragon with 4000 attack points while your monsters have lower than 3000 attack. How do you expect to save your father in this type of situation?" Zane asked Yuki seriously.

"I won't give up!" Yuki shouted boldly. "My father wouldn't and neither will I. I'm going to save my father if it's the last thing I do! If that were Syrus, you'd do the very same thing."

"I wouldn't use other people's energy," Zane mentioned.

"This is the only way I can save him," Yuki glared without emotion. "If there was any other way, I'd do it. My friends and I have tried to find other ways or means, there's _nothing_. Zane, I have to open the doors to the Shadow Realm and fetch my father. I know he's still out there somewhere!"

"What if you don't find him?"

"I WILL! He's strong and has been through worse situations than this!"

"Like what? What would be worse than ending up in the Shadow Realm?" Zane asked rhetorically.

"He was inside a giant sea dragon. If you want to go farther than that, then be my..."

"No thank you," Zane grimaced. "One more question."

"What?" Yuki asked glaringly.

"If you do get to the Shadow Realm, how do you plan on getting back?"

"To be honest," Yuki replied before her face stared onto the ground. "_I'm not sure._ I just want to see Daddy again. I... I just wanna see his face."

"So, say you get to the Shadow Realm and find your Dad. His sacrifice will be in vain."

"No, it won't. If we do end up trapped, we won't be trapped alone."

Zane's expression changed to a dumbfounded look. Yuki wasn't planning on going to the Shadow Realm _alone_! Who else was she bringing? Jaden maybe if he agreed, but who else? Yugi Moto Jr. perhaps, but _who else?_

"Who else besides _Yugi_?"

_"My friends,"_ Yuki replied. "We're all in this together to the bitter end. Even if you defeat me now, they won't be stopped. I only came here to gain duel energy from powerful duelists and to be closer to our destination."

Zane smiled and said, "Unity, friendship, that type of stuff is what your father mentioned in our duel. It was what Jaden always depended on through thick and thin."

"It's also the card keep in my deck. Yu-Jo Friendship," Yuki said. She activated the very card from her hand, which had a picture of her father and his dear friend Joey Wheeler. "I still have 3800 life points, but you have 500. My trap card on the field is Ring of Destruction. If I use it on Sister Doll, we both take damage and you'll automatically lose and I'll have 20% of your Ba. If you take my handshake, we'll both have 2150 life points and it'll end up in a draw. By then, I won't take either you or Syrus' Ba. Though, I will still find a way to collect enough duel energy."

"You're _that_ desperate to rescue your dad and yet are willing to give me a chance to not have to risk my life or be involved in any way, shape, or form. Making it so we're both _even_?" Zane asked as Yuki nodded. "Even through the need of rescuing your father, you're still the same girl who helped me on my feet. I can't thank you enough for being there when I felt lost."

Yuki smiled and so did Zane. They both stared at each other with understanding. Zane took a deep breath to make his decision. He would either shake Yuki's hand and not give out his duel energy or reject it and help Yuki rescue her father, Yugi Moto. Yuki walked over to Zane and lifted her hand. He smiled and his hand lifted toward Yuki's hand.


	11. Not Dying on us Yet

**Which will Zane choose? Will he take the handshake or refuse it? Let's find out in this next chapter. Review please!**

Jaden and his friends were waiting for Zane. He seemed to be taking a long time to arrive. Even Syrus admitted that this was a long time for his brother to arrive. The Blue Dorm was the first place Zane would go to and he was NEVER late for anything. The brother was starting to worry. People were questioning why Zane was taking so long.

Syrus was about to go outside to look for Zane when two double doors opened. There stood Zane and beside him was Yuki.

"Zane!" Syrus cried out before running to his older brother. "What took you so long?"

"I... had a very interesting run-in with your new friend," Zane smirked. He slipped and was caught by Yuki.

"Zane, are you okay?" Syrus asked in worry.

"I'm fine, just _tired_," Zane replied.

"Let's give him a seat. He just needs some rest," Yuki suggested. Her and Syrus placed Zane on a chair next to a table for him to rest at. There was guilt that poured on the Slifer Red girl. _'I'm so sorry Zane, but I owe you for rejecting that handshake.'_

* * *

><p><em>Back at the duel between Zane and Yuki. Yuki was in front of Zane, offering a handshake. Zane lifted his hand that was opened, but as soon as it reached the girl's hand, the hand closed.<em>

_"Yuki, I owe it to you and your father for saving me. It's time I returned the favor by saving him," Zane said._

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed deeply and read her watch that read 50%. There was only another 50% of dueling energy that the young girl needed before opening the doors to the Shadow Realm. Her brother and her friends were counting on her. They were all in this together. They agreed to work together to bring back enough dueling energy or Ba to travel to the Shadow Realm.<p>

Yuki's twin brother _Yugi Moto Jr._ was challenging dance offs to collect the duel energy. His dueling skills were very poor, but dancing was his thing. Ever since Yugi was a toddler, he always loved dancing. Watching his mother dance all around the world gave the young Moto spirit. He would be caught dancing in the kitchen while washing dishes. He also was given a title himself, _Yugi Moto the King of the Dance Floor_.

_Lenny Kaiba _dueled all the way. He was just like his adopted father Seto Kaiba, duel till the very end. Although, Lenny would often hang around with Yugi Moto Sr. during his archeology trips. Lenny was more into solving mysteries than into business. He would solve puzzles, riddles, and all kinds of history that lied in every corner. In fact, uncovering lost history was how him and Yuki became closer and eventually fell in love.

_Mary Wheeler_ was very energetic. She dueled, but she was talented in a lot of things. Mary was known for being _sporty_. She also would be Yugi Jr's dancing partner during competitions when Yuki couldn't make it for reasons. Yugi and Mary were active in a lot of ways and always were competitive. At the same time, they shared a close friendship since childhood. Their fathers were the best of friends and showed a close relationship. Mary was the daughter of Joey Wheeler, which was obvious by the last name.

Sabrina Taylor was more meek and shy. She was known for being a bookworm and an online genius. Since dueling wasn't her great talent, Sabrina had to collect Ba from multiplayers in multiplayer games. She would challenge them to a game of some sort and when she won, she collected 10% of the player's Ba. Of coarse, she had to connect her computer to her watch. She never had to leave her house in order to collect Ba.

Ry Bakura was a young and tough lad. He never showed fear and was known for being one of the tough guys in school. He was also known for wearing a lot of black and leather boots. Him and Yugi Jr were also best friends. They were completely different in their talents, likes, and dislikes, but they showed a great and noble friendship. Yugi Sr. would compare the boys to his friendship with Joey. That was how close Yugi Jr. and Ry were. As for Ry's talent, it was dueling among fighting and Boxing. Dueling was how Ry decided to collect Ba or duel energy.

These five kids were the ones helping Yuki collect duel energy to save the King of Games from the Shadow Realm. They were all in this together: Yugi, Lenny, Mary, Sabrina, and Ry. They were all with Yuki in rescuing her father _Yugi Moto._

_"Hey, you okay?"_ Jaden asked Yuki, who was off in her own world.

"Oh, I'm fine," Yuki assured the boy.

"It's just..." Jaden started before sitting by his friend. "You've been acting distant since you first came here. Is there something you need to tell me _or someone_?"

"Just... thinking about my dad. I miss him alot," Yuki said, telling half the truth.

"I'm sorry. I guess being away from home has made you homesick. It's okay, I get that sometimes. Then again, I've never been close to my folks."

"Why?"

"Well... my family goes on business trips and I'm always alone at home. When they were gone, I'd invite some neighbors to play with me. That's how I became as good as I am now."

"Really?"

"Yep. Yugi Moto has also been my inspiration too. He always says to never give up no matter how tough the competition is. Seto Kaiba says the same, but differently of coarse. He's kinda more stern than Yugi."

_"I know,"_ Yuki chuckled.

"Many of the greatest duelists: Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and even Maxamillion Pegasus said that _not giving up_ is how they got where they are. Most of them even say the support of their friends helped too."

"That would be Yugi, Mai, and Joey right?"

"Right. They're right about having the support of your friends being some help. _Trusting in your cards and trusting in yourself_."

"All of those are what Yugi said."

"Yep. It's like he's a dueling god... well _sorta_."

Yuki gave a soft chuckle.

"When Yugi gave me Winged Kuriboh, that little guy has helped me more than anyone else I know. He became my partner and my close friend," Jaden said while looking at his Winged Kuriboh card. He sighed deeply. "Lately, he's been down in the dumps since finding out Yugi was in the Shadow Realm."

"I don't blame him," Yuki muttered quietly. "Yugi's been my inspiration too. Winged Kuriboh has like been with Yugi through thick and thin. They're very close and when someone you're very close to disappears, it's so painful you can't even imagine the thought of it until it happens."

"I bet. I guess I wouldn't know. I don't know Yugi all _that_ well, but if I did, I suppose I'd be broken down. In fact, I'd be wanting to do whatever it took to save Yugi, even if it meant my life."

_"Jaden,"_ Yuki said before looking at Jaden seriously. "I think Yugi is still out there. I think he's still fighting in the Shadow Realm and I know he'll get out somehow."

"And I think you're right. Yugi's the strongest duelist I know. I know he'll make it through the Shadow Realm," Jaden said. "One question, and I know this is far fetch, but are you by any chance _related_ to Yugi?"

Yuki gasped and sweat droplets slowly poured from her head.

_"Wha... I've... well..."_ Yuki answered while rubbing the back of her neck. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you kinda look like him almost. You smile like he does and even do that _thumbs up_ expression. I'd easily mistaken you for his niece or something," Jaden shrugged.

"I do have some sort of relation, but not like a niece or something," Yuki replied, telling half the truth once again. Jaden could sense a truth, but hiding the real truth too. Why was she hiding any relation toward Yugi?

_"I see,"_ Jaden nodded. "What relation _do_ you have, then?"

"Well," Yuki started with nervous droplets pouring on her neck and head. She knew she couldn't lie to Jaden. He would sense it right away. _"My father knows him,"_ She blurted out. She was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. Jaden could sense this. _What was Yuki hiding?_

Jaden nodded with a worried glance. Yuki saw this and knew she was troubling Jaden big time. Yuki looked around and knew she had to challenge four more people before getting to Jaden. Yuki decided to cut it to a day to find four more competitors before going to Jaden. Yuki decided to release _some things_ to Jaden at least.

"It's kinda private," Yuki finally admitted. "But I'll tell ya what..." Both her and Jaden stood up and faced each other. "I'll duel ya tomorrow night and _show_ you my relation to Yugi Moto."

Jaden smiled and gave a nod saying, "sounds good. What time?"

"Midnight," Yuki replied. "We'll meet on top of the dig where the three beasts are buried."

_"Why?"_

"You'll see," Yuki winked. "It's the only way I can answer all your questions and besides, I heard it's a very famous spot."

"I suppose you have a point," Jaden grinned.

"Promise not to let anyone know our location? This is a private duel and the things I'm going to tell you are to be kept a secret," Yuki explained seriously.

"Your secret's safe with me," Jaden promised. "Even if it does sound fishy."

Yuki gave a nod before spotting Aster who walked over by the table. He held a smirk across his lips.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Chancellor Shepard's office, Chancellor Shepard was one the phone with <em>someone<em>. Dr. Crowler and Barnaparte were on the other side of the desk with fear in their eyes. All they saw from the chancellor was a few nods, _"yes's"_ and _"oh my's."_ There were questions building up in their heads. The chancellor finally hung up the phone and turned around to face the two teachers.

"Yuki's real name is indeed _Yuki Moto_. I should've known this," Chancellor Shepard revealed quietly.

"So we have an offspring of the King of Games himself? Why would she even be here?" Barnaparte asked in shock.

"Mr. Kaiba says his son hacked into the Kaiba Corp Data Base and typed Yuki's name into the computer system, making her an official student. There apparently is some sort of _rescue plan_ to rescue the King of Games," Chancellor Shepard explained. He sat on his desk and put his chin on his two hands. "You see, after Yugi Moto was comatose, the Moto twins, rather Yuki and her brother _Yugi Moto_ claimed that their father was sent to the Shadow Realm."

"_What?_ _Yugi?_ _In the Shadow Realm?_ Oh this is bad. This is very bad," Dr. Crowler panicked.

"He was sent there, because he surrendered the duel to save his offspring," Chancellor Shepard finished before sighing and covering his face with his hands. "Yuki is here to open the doors to the Shadow Realm. If there's enough Ba, a person can travel to the Shadow Realm."

"You're kidding!" Bonaparte cried.

"No, I'm afraid not," Chancellor Shepard said. "We have to stop Yuki before she gets hurt."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Kaiba Corp. Seto had just hung up the phone with Chancellor Shepard. The CEO president clutched onto his desk with anger building up inside him. If a person was close enough, they'd see tears leaking from his eyes.<p>

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Seto asked in a harsh tone to the boy behind him.

The boy had a serious face much like Seto's face. He was blond, freckles on his face, and cold green eyes. The boy wore a white trench coat with a black shirt underneath it and dark pants. The boy held a very emotionless expression and coldness to his eyes.

"I know what I'm doing!" The boy promised.

"_Lenny_, you're lucky I'm not grounding you for hacking into my Data Base. In fact, I should be taking _all_ of your privileges!" Seto glared coldly. "What are you thinking in putting your girlfriend in danger like this? If Yugi were here, he'd skin you alive!"

"He's the reason I'm doing this. Yuki, our friends, and I are in this to the end," Lenny said. "Dad, this is the only way to rescue Mr. Moto. Yuki was willing to put herself out there. _We all_ were willing to put ourselves out there and now we're going to finish it." He stood up from the chair and begged, "please, take us to Duel Academy so we can bring Mr. Moto back!"

Seto stared at his son with the same cold expression. In many ways, Lenny had become more dear to Seto than Mokuba. When he went to college and began his own life, Seto decided for adopting a kid. This kid was a small child who was lonely. He had no family or friends. Seto adopted this kid, because he felt pity and turned this kid into a strong and independent duelist.

A sigh escaped from Seto and he held Lenny close before asking, "promise me no more secrets from now on?"

"I promise," Lenny promised. "Though, I'm not going with them. Yuki told me to stay behind and watch the others. After Mr. Moto comes out, it's gonna get ugly."

_"Figures,"_ Seto glared before showing a smirk. "I'll join along with helping you keep the door open. It'll be hard, but with the strong duelists at my academy, there's no end to the strategies they possess. Keep charge over your friends, you hear?"

"Yes sir," Lenny agreed before walking from the office. Seto stared at the window and thought, _'Yugi, you're not dying on us yet!'_


	12. Yuki's Meeting With Her Friends

**Ok guys. I'm gonna try to have Yuki and Jaden's duel as quick as possible. There's already 11 chapters and it's basically dueling or something. This is more than about dueling. I want to cut to the chase real quick. I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Review please!**

The next day, Yuki dueled several random duelists. She needed four more challengers before dueling Jaden that night. Dark Magician Girl stood by Yuki's side and gave her encouragement. Yuki was thankful to have Dark Magician Girl. She protected the young Moto girl with her very life. Yuki put deep trust within her monsters.

Lenny had mentioned to Yuki that he would be arriving at Duel Academy along with the rest of the gang. Everyone agreed to participate in this noble cause. They were going to rescue Yugi from the shadow realm he chose to go to in order to save Yugi and Yuki, _his two children_. Yuki would not let her father's sacrifice be in vain, but she would not let him be tortured in that place anymore.

Yuki was dueling a student from Duel Academy from the Ra Yellow Dorm.

"Dark Magician attacks your Celtic Guardian!" Yuki announced as Dark Magician fired dark magic against the elf looking creature. The rest of the opponent's life points were taken. The holograms disappeared and the watch showed 70%.

"Man, you're good," the Ra Yellow girl complimented. She then yawned due to the duel energy being taken since she was not the best in strength. "Man, that's weird. I _never_ get tired that easily."

"That was a great game!" Syrus said.

"Too bad she wasn't a _true_ duelist," Chazz glared in a snobby attitude.

"It was still fun," Yuki grinned.

"You even defeated _me_," Atticus pointed out. "You're probably as good as Jaden."

Yuki nodded and said, "I'm gonna duel him _very_ soon."

"Hm, I'd like to see that," Chazz smirked. "Where's the dork anyways?"

_"Hey guys!"_ Jaden called with a grinning smile and a wave.

"What took you so long?" Syrus asked.

"I heard some visitors were coming, specifically Seto Kaiba," Jaden informed.

"NO WAY! SETO KAIBA'S COMING TO OUR SCHOOL?" Chazz asked in a beam.

"Yep," Jaden grinned. "He's also bringing some visitors along. One is the daughter of Joey and Mai Wheeler."

"You mean Mai Valentine?" Chazz corrected.

"She's married, moron," Alexis recorrected with her arms folded.

"Seto also brought his son. I didn't even know he _had_ a son. Must be adopted," Jaden mentioned.

_"Whoa!"_ Alexis responded. "I wonder why they're coming to Duel Academy."

"I don't know, but they're coming soon," Jaden replied. "They'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Sweet!" Syrus grinned with excitement. "Let's all go and see Seto Kaiba up close. Maybe if we're good enough, we can duel him."

"I've already informed Jesse," Jaden said. "And Dr. Crowler is already waiting anxiously. I'm gonna go watch for a helicopter."

Everyone left except for Yuki. She waited till she was sure her friends were gone, and then disappeared into the forest. She kept running and running until she arrived at an edge of the island of Duel Academy. The ocean waves beat against the rocks near the land area. Yuki looked up and spotted a speed boat. Actually, a two speed boats and a waverunner. Yuki rolled her eyes knowing _who owned_ that waverunner.

Two girls jumped out of a red speedboat. One girl had curly, messy blond hair and dark brown eyes. She wore some gold highlights in her hair. Red lips were shown through that fun-loving smirk of hers. She wore a sleeveless plaid, buttoned-up midriff that was tied at the bottom, some blue jean shorts, and comfortable tennis shoes. This girl was Mary Wheeler.

The next girl had dark brown hair that was swift in a simple ponytail. Chocolate brown eyes were down under her long bangs that swooped over half her forehead. She wore a simple green T-shirt with a brown long-sleeve underneath and long blue jeans. There was shyness to the young girl whose name was Sabrina Taylor.

The next speed boat held two young boys. One of them had white powdered hair. It was a complete mess, but short at the same time. Chocolate eyes were seen under his unruly bangs. He wore a black muscle shirt with sleeves seemingly ripped up. Blue jeans were worn along with a chain belt and a dark skull necklace. This boy could be mistaken as a trouble maker. His name was Ry Bakura.

Next to Ry was a young lad with short spiky black hair. Dark violet eyes were shown underneath the two bangs that were each on the side of each face. He wore a black long-sleeve with a red vest underneath it and black pants torn at the knees. This was Yugi Moto Jr.

Of coarse, on the waverunner, was Lenny Kaiba. Being rich, he owned a tone of waverunners and was often seen with them. He took off his helmet before Yuki ran to the rich blond boy and gave a deepened kiss. A moan was slowly escaping the young Moto girl while Lenny kissed his girl with his strong arms around her back.

_"Cootie time!"_ Yugi teased before his sister broke her kiss and threw a rock at her brother.

"Shut up!" Yuki glared as Yugi ducked while laughing.

"So girl, how much juice did ya get?" Mary asked with attitude and her fist on her hip.

"70% I'm still gettin' there," Yuki replied with a smile.

"Got 100 baby!" Mary showed off while leaping for joy.

"Yo, I got 120," Yugi smirked.

_"WHAT?"_ The teens all said together in deep shock.

"That's _amazing_, Yugi," Sabrina complimented.

"Hey, they don't call me _King of the Dance Floor_ for nothin. I'd challenge anyone to a duel," Yugi bragged.

"You mean on Dance Dance Revolution?" Yuki teased before Yugi stuck his tongue out.

"Whatev," Ry shrugged before showing his watch, which showed 90%. "I just need one more before going to the netherworld."

"It's called the Shadow Realm," Yuki corrected while rolling her eyes.

_"Right."_

"I'm glad we're all here together," Yuki said before turning to Lenny. "Especially _you_."

"Mr. Moto has done so much for all of us. We're gonna get him out if it's the last thing we do," Lenny said factually. "I was able to convince Dad to take us here. I'll cover for us. There might be _trouble_."

"I'm gonna go have a little fun," Mary perked. "It seems nice."

"_It is._ I even love it in the Slifer Dorm. It has the most beautiful view I've ever seen in my life. Oh Len, you should see it," Yuki said.

"Hm," Lenny smirked. "Perhaps _after_ we save Mr. Moto."

"I can't wait till I get my hands on that gargoyle freako," Yugi glared with his arms crossed. "I get the feeling of payback in my blood for trapping us in that annoying bubble."

"Don't worry, bro. We'll get our payback. I won't forgive him for what he did to Dad," Yuki assured. "Now, by midnight, I need you guys to distract anyone who might get in the way."

"I'll give ya my Ba if ya want some some," Yugi smirked, showing his 120% watch. Yuki rolled her eyes before the twins clasped their hands together and Yuki's watched changed to 90% while Yugi's watch dropped down to 100%

"Now I just need one more from Jaden Yuki. He will be our main helper to take us to the Shadow Realm."

"You sure he can help us?" Lenny asked with no emotion.

"I'm sure," Yuki winked. "I'm just afraid if he finds out what we're doing he might try to stop me. This will end up being dangerous and probably getting lectures from Dad."

_"Great,"_ Yugi sighed while his eyes rolled.

"Let me show you guys where Jaden and I will duel," Yuki said before the five friends followed her. They ended up in some sort of area with ruins that would be mistaken for pagan rituals.

"Dude, we are _sooooo_ grounded," Ry responded.

"Goodbye TV," Sabrina added.

"Probably chores for the rest of our lives," Mary added also.

"Guys, I'm sure our folks will understand," Yuki replied before looking up at the ruins. _"I hope."_

"Stealing Ba from other people, opening the doors to the Shadow Realm, and having several kids involved in it all. I hope you got a good explanation," Lenny smirked.

"So where should we stay to keep watch?" Sabrina asked.

"Inside the woods. Right now the students are waiting for you guys. It's just too bad they won't be able to see ya until _after _we open these doors," Yuki smirked while looking toward the ground where the three beasts were buried. _"Please help us."_

When the students realized that Seto only appeared to Chancellor Shepard, everyone returned back to their normal business. Jaden and the others left to look for Yuki who seemingly _disappeared_. Night was cutting close since the sun was already down. The friends checked the dorm to be sure Yuki was alright. When they realized she wasn't there, worry started overtaking them.

"Where could Yuki have gone?" Syrus asked.

"Beats me," Jaden shrugged. _'Though she's probably preparing her deck. I'll have to see her when I meet her at the dig.'_

_"Be careful Jaden. I get the feeling that Yuki didn't invite you to the dig for a _normal_ reason,"_ Yubel warned.

"I'll go look for Yuki in the woods," Jesse called before leaving the dorm and running into the woods.

Jesse ran across the woods in the dark. He decided to search where the mythical beasts were buried. It seemed like a good spot to think, if you were not at Duel Academy when it was being transfered to the Spirit World. As he was cutting close to the area where the Mythical Beasts were, Jesse heard a strange noise.

"Hm?" Jesse questioned. He turned his head left, then right.

A young curly blond girl appeared through the shadows with a Battle City Duel Disk on her left arm. A smirk appeared across her ruby lips.

"Hey there, you lost?" Mary asked with her fist on her hip.

Jesse turned his head with cocked eyebrows before his eyes widened in shock. Not only was this girl _not_ wearing a school uniform, which meant she wasn't even a student, but this girl was beautiful. Jesse had to admit, this girl was one pretty hot chick. She was almost a spiting image of Mai Valentine _or Mai Wheeler_.

"Not really," Jesse grinned with blush on his cheeks. "So, who are you?"

"The name's Mary," Mary smirked while flipping her hair. "And you are..."

"Jesse Anderson. You might not happen to be Mary Wheeler are you?" Jesse asked. "I heard a Mary Wheeler coming here, but never seen her... at least not unless you're _Mary Wheeler_."

_"Charming,"_ Mary responded, noticing the nervousness on the boy's face. "Yes, I'm Mary Wheeler. You a good duelist?"

"_Good duelist?_ Why I'm one of the best duelists in Duel Academy. Of coarse, Jaden's better, but _ya know_," Jesse flirted nervously.

"Good, 'cause I need a challenge and I hope you're not just saying that just because I'm downright gorgeous," Mary smirked as she turned her duel disk on.

"You wanna duel?" Jesse grinned excitedly, he forgotten how nervous he was. "Then bring it!"

"Now we're talkin,'" Mary smirked. "And for the record, you're downright gorgeous yourself. Just don't get too caught up in it during our duel."

Jesse wasn't sure to blush or get excited over the duel with the daughter of Joey and Mai Wheeler, two of the greatest legendary duelists. Jesse wasn't sure this was just a dream. If it was, it was the best dream the fun-loving duelist ever faced. If this chick was good, Jesse was sure to have found a lucky girl to crush on and this boy never crushed on _any girl_.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two shouted.


	13. Chazz Against an Amature

**Before anything happens, I just have to postgkj this chapter up lol. It's gonna be funny, I think. You'll see why. There will be multiples of duels before Jaden's friends actually find Yuki and a few before the duel starts probably. Review please!**

Jaden and his friends were waiting for Jesse. For some odd reason, he was taking a _very_ long time. Even Jaden was starting to worry. He was not only worried for Jesse, but for Yuki as well. _What was going on?_ Not even Yubel knew what was going through the girl's mind.

"Man, what the heck is taking him so long?" Chazz asked impatiently. "I'm going in there and looking for that blue-haired freak!"

Chazz stormed into the woods to look for Jesse and Yuki. Alexis became scared all of a sudden. Jaden was starting to feel shaky about what was going on with Yuki and why his friend was missing.

_"Jaden!"_ A voice called from Chancellor Shepard.

"Chancellor Shepard, what's wrong?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Where's Yuki? She's in grave danger!"

"What do you ya mean, Dean? Spill it out," Jaden said.

"Yuki is not who you think she is. She signed up for this school _illegally_ and for a desperate reason too," Chancellor Shepard replied as the kids gasped.

"Signed up _illegally_?" Aster gasped.

"Why would she do that?" Jaden asked.

"You know about the News of Yugi Moto's coma?" Chancellor Shepard asked as the kids nodded. "That's his daughter."

Everyone gasped in horror. Jaden had overflow of memories. Yuki was related to Yugi. Their relation was much more closer than the slifer red duelist thought.

_"There's more,"_ Chancellor Shepard continued. "Yuki, her brother, and the rest of her friends are also a team working with Mr. Moto."

"Wait, Yuki said her father was an archeologist. Yugi's a..." Alexis mentioned before being interrupted.

"Yugi doesn't duel for a living to make his money. He has to be paid somehow," a blue-eyed man interrupted. It was non other than Seto Kaiba. "My son is one of the Junior team members working for..." a chuckle escaped the man. "_Dr. Moto_. Though, he hates being called that, because it makes him look like _a professor_. Anyways, yes, Yugi's an archeologist. Always a puzzle solver, has been since he was five years old. After he was comatose, the rest of the Junior Team did their homework and found a way to rescue their leader of the team."

"So... Yuki's father is Yugi Moto? _Dang!_" Aster said.

"Zane refuses to say anything of the matter, unfortunately. We tried to get him to talk, but nothing's coming out. He says he _made a promise_ and isn't breaking it. It probably has a lot to do with the fact that he became weak when he entered the Blue Dorm," Chancellor Shepard mentioned.

"My brother knew about Yuki?" Syrus asked in shock.

"He did, but there's more to the story. That girl brought your brother's heart back, including her father. If it wasn't for Yuki, your brother would still be _lost in the cold dark world_," Chancellor Shepard replied. Syrus stared at the ground with wonder. "At least that's what Zane said."

_"Wow."_

"So, do you guys know why Yuki's in danger?" Jaden asked.

"Mr. Kaiba and I believe Yuki's about to use the power of the Mythical Beasts to open the doors to the Shadow Realm," Chancellor Shepard replied.

_"So that's why she wanted us to meet her at the dig,"_ Yubel said.

_'She wants to rescue Yugi Moto. That also means she's probably going to open the doors to the Shadow Realm. If I'm correct, we're about to find ourselves in a Shadow Game,'_ Jaden added to Yubel's discovery. "Sounds big."

"It is. We also think that she's collecting duel energy from other students through her duels. It's 10% of it, so nobody can easily notice it," Chancellor Shepard mentioned.

"She's been collecting my duel energy?" Alexis gasped.

"Apparently, _all_ of our duel energy," Aster said. "She must've gotten Atticus', yours, and Chazz's duel energy for Shadow Realm traveling."

"That means..." Alexis realized.

"Yuki's in trouble and so is Jesse!" Syrus finished.

The others didn't notice, but Jaden had already left with his deck. There was a _special deck_ that he carried in his back pocket and something told him that now was the time to use it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the woods, Chazz had been walking for what seemed like miles and miles of trees. He was getting frustrated of not finding Jesse or Yuki. Those two were trotting along somewhere, but the Ojama Duelist didn't know where.<p>

_"Wow boss, this must be frustrating,"_ Ojama Green said.

_"Yeah, you're even turning redder than Ojama Re..."_ Ojama Yellow agreed.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR JUST A DARN SECOND?" Chazz blew up.

_"You guys are sooo pathetic,"_ Ojama Blue thought with her arms crossed.

"You ALL are pathetic!" Chazz glared.

_"Nice pets. Wish I had some,"_ a young male said before appearing from the bushes. "Then again, my sis' monsters always keep me company."

"Who the heck _are you?_" Chazz asked, noticing the clothing. "You're curtainly don't go to our school."

"Na, dueling's not my thing," the boy shrugged like it was no big deal. "The name's Yugi Moto."

Chazz's eyes bulged before laughing like a hyena. He shouted, "YUGI MOTO? THAT'S RICH!" As soon as he quite laughing, he said, "I've heard of people trying to imposter themselves as the King of Games, but this is just rich."

"You got me confused, man. I'm Yugi Moto King of the Dance Floor," Yugi corrected. He turned on his Battle City Duel Disk. "Anyways, how 'bout a duel? It's not my _primary talent_, but it's all good fun."

"Ha! I'll dish you down easy, _Yugi Moto_," Chazz smirked mockingly. _"Rich."_

"Then bring it!" Yugi smirked as the two kids drew their first five cards. "I'll go first. I play my spell card The Beguine."

"The _what_?" Chazz asked dumbfoundedly after seeing the card looking like a woman who swayed her hip left.

"The Beguine! It's a dance and one of the easiest ones too. If I can successfully play it, not only do you lose 500 life points, but I get to instantly summon Ballet Man," Yugi explained. Under his feet were blocks with arrows like Dance Dance Revolution and a white screen behind him. "The duel disk will calculate my moves." Yugi moved back, then foreward, his legs crossing the other as he moved. After that, he turned, seemingly took a step back before moving forward with his legs in different patterns. Chazz never even knew this dance had a name or even _was_ a dance. This was all new to him._ Since when did Duel Monster Spells include _dancing_?_ "Now that I successfully did the Beguine, I can instantly summon Ballet Man." A young male appeared in stockings and a long sleeved white shirt. He had 1800 attack and 1000 defense. "Now I place three cards face-down."

"_Finally!_ What do you think this is, Dance Class?" Chazz mocked before drawing a card. "You know, I was thinking you were gonna be like Demetri and steal the King's deck, but this is just hilarious."

"Why would I want to steal my Pa's deck?" Yugi questioned as Chazz's eyes bulged and slowly looked up at the boy. His eyes were violet and showed a childish look that would be similar to Yugi Moto the King of Games.

"You're joking right?" Chazz asked. "You're telling me that you're the King's _son_?"

"Duh! I told ya I wasn't the King of Games. I'm Yugi Moto King of the Dance Floor."

"But that means you came with Seto Kaiba!"

"Double _duh_," Yugi sighed while rolling his eyes. "Anyways, can we continue the duel?"

_"Hm,"_ Chazz smirked. "I'll play Ojamandela by paying 1000 life points to place Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black from my deck to my hand." His life points were now 3000. Yugi kept his smile while watching the Ojama Duelist play his next move. "Next I'll summon Ojama Red." The red grumpy Ojama appeared on the field.

_"Who the heck is this chump?"_ Ojama Red asked bitterly.

"He says his name's _Yugi Moto_, but get this, he also claims to be Yugi's _son_," Chazz replied with a snicker.

_"HA! What a joke! He looks like an amateur,"_ Ojama Red mocked. Yugi kept his face calm, but inside he was hurt. He knew deep inside that dueling wasn't his best talent and everyone knew it.

_Yugi was starting high school at Domino High along with his sister. They happened to run into several kids their age playing Duel Monsters on their duel disk. Yuki seemed excited and decided to play along with them. Yugi stayed behind and watched his sister. A smile grew on the boy's face._

"Hey!"_ A kid called from behind Yugi. "What's your name?"_

_"Uh Yugi," Yugi replied._

_"Yugi? You wouldn't happen to be the Junior Moto would you?" The kid asked with a smirk as Yugi nodded. "How about a duel?"_

_"Uh sure, but I'm not that good."_

_"Oh, don't be such a chicken!"_

_Yugi nervously got out his duel disk and played the game. It was only a matter of time until his life points reached 0 in four turns. The kid mocked the poor kid who tried his hardest to win a simple game._

_"You call yourself _the King's son_? You're a joke!" The kid mocked before being slapped in the face by a brown-haired girl._

_"Don't you dare call my brother a joke! You're the one who's _a joke_!" Yuki yelled before grabbing her brother's arm and running into the school building._

_"I wish I was good. Maybe people would like me," Yugi said._

_"Don't you say that!" Yuki glared. "You don't have to be good at something just because people expect you to. You can dance like Michel Jackson. That's something that kid will never know. Just show them what you can do and you will turn out far more greater than anyone else!"_

_Yugi sighed and walked to his first class along with his sister. School had been stressful, but when it was over, the young Moto boy was glad to be home. His home was a simple bricked house with several bedrooms. He walked into the living room where the Senior Yugi was sitting on the couch watching The Price is Right._

_"Dang, he didn't even know it was 1,400 dollars? Even _I_ knew that and I suck at math," Yugi Sr. joked before sensing his son sitting next to him._

_"I wouldn't have gottin it," Yugi Jr. glared._

_"Hard day at school?"_

_"The kids found out I suck at Duel Monsters or any board game besides Scrabble."_

_Yugi Sr. chuckled before grabbing his son with one strong arm around his neck and pulling him to his chest._

_"_HEY!_ No fair!" Yugi Jr. complained with a hint of laughter. His head was nuggied before being given a warm hug._

_"Don't be so down on yourself, Yugi. You don't have to be a Duel Monster King. That will be given to someone else. You have a special talent that not even _I_ have."_

_"I know, but sometimes I wish I could be as good as you are."_

_Yugi Sr. rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to pull out a Monster card. Yugi Jr. held it with curiousity and stared at his father with question._

_"This reminds me of you everytime I play it. People expect it to be something, when it wants to go its own way. Son, people are going to expect you to fly south, but I want you to fly north. Go where you want to go and fly free," Yugi Sr. winked._

Yugi smiled at that memory. He would never forget his father's advice,_ to fly free_. It didn't matter what people expected from him. His head snapped up and waited for Chazz's next move.

"Now I use Ojama Red's special ability, it lets me instantly summon four Ojama's from my hand," Chazz announced. Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, Ojama Green, and Ojama Blue appeared on the field. "You're about to become toast! I use Card of Sanctity, we each draw until we reach six." Yugi and Chazz drew their cards until six were in their hand. "Now I use Ojama Delta Thunder! As long as my Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black are on the field. I can inflict 500 damage to the number of cards you have in your hand." Yugi looked at his six cards as sweat poured from his head. "GET 'EM BOYS!"

"Let's go!" Ojama Yellow grinned as the three Ojamas made a circle and spun like a fan right into Yugi who was taken 3000 points of damage from his life points, now leaving 1000 left.

"After that, I'll send Ojama Delta Hurricane to destroy all the cards you control!" Chazz smirked as Yugi gasped and his Ballet Man and three face-downs were destroyed and sent to the graveyard. "YOU'RE THROUGH! It's too bad I can't call this _a duel_, because there was no _duel_!"

Yugi shook in fear. The hand that was holding his duel monster cards was shaking. He was going to be beaten in a heartbeat and he knew it. There were no monsters on the field and no face-downs. _Was this over?_


	14. The Blocking Duels

**Other duels coming your way! There's also continuing the two other duels. There will be other duels coming soon and some will be finished before the others. I want to get them started real quick, so I can get to the meaty part of the plot. Either way, they will all lead to the final duel Jaden has with Yuki. It will be tense, I'll be honest. Review please!**

Dr. Crowler and several of Yuki's friends entered into the forest to find Yuki and possibly stop her from putting herself in a dangerous position. For Jaden, however, he just wanted to help Yuki _somehow_. She seemed to be desperate in saving her father. Jaden knew if that were him, he'd do the same thing.

Alexis wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to help Yuki, but not have her get herself killed in the Shadow Realm. There had to be _some other way_ to bring Yugi out of the Shadow Realm. The victims in Battle City were able to escape the Shadow Realm, even Mai Valentine. There just _had_ to be another way. At least she was hoping there was.

The other mission was to find Chazz and Jesse and it seemed that they were _hiding somewhere_ in this forest. Syrus was off in his own world thinking about what would happen to Yuki. There was also his brother Zane keeping the secret about Yuki's intentions from the others. Syrus couldn't really blame Zane for that, he'd do the same thing. He just hoped in his heart that Yuki would be okay.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps," Barnaparte said.

"I know. That's why I hate being here," Dr. Crowler shivered. The hand holding the flashlight was shaking in fear. "Where could those boys have gone?"

_"Looking for someone?"_ A voice asked darkly with no emotion in his voice.

_"WHO'S THERE?"_ Dr. Crowler asked demandly with fear in his voice.

_"Aw, is the big bad teacher scared of a widdle boy?"_ the voice asked mockingly as he showed up from the shadows and into the flashlight. The boy was blond and freckle-faced. His smirk was _dangerously_ scary to the two teachers as they trembled more in fear. "I'm surprised Shepard hired you dorks as _teachers_. I expected more _respectible teachers_ than you pathetic scardy cats."

"We're not... _scared!_" Dr. Crowler glared, still trembling.

"Even your lying is pathetic," the boy insulted with a smirk and crossed arms.

"We're looking for Yuki and we'd like to know who the heck you are!" Alexis demanded as the blond boy chuckled darkly.

"At least _someone's_ got spunk, even if it's a chick. You teachers _are_ pathetic," the boy insulted some more. "My name's Lenny Kaiba and my baby doll's doing just fine. She can take care of herself."

"Where is she?" Jaden asked.

"I believe you already know the answer to _that_ question," Lenny replied while rolling his eyes. He turned his face toward the teachers. "Though, I won't let you dorks through. Your Ba's not even worth being used to open the doors. Besides, we already have all the energy we need."

"Listen _pal_, we won't let you put Yuki in anymore danger as it is!" Barnaparte spat, finally getting enough courage.

"_Now you're standing up to me?_ Hm, and here I thought you two were gonna run like little scardy cats. Fine, I'll make a duel," Lenny agreed as he pulled out his duel disk and turned it on. "Now, which one of you losers are gonna try me?"

"I will!" Dr. Crowler decided as he turned on his duel disk. Lenny showed a smirk in reply.

"Jaden, you know where to meet Yuki, so get to it!" Lenny shouted out to Jaden as he nodded and ran off deeper into the woods. The others were gonna follow him when a figure stopped them.

"Not so fast!" a girl shouted, using her body to block the two students' way. "Jaden goes _alone_. If you want to go any farther, you have to duel _me_."

"And who are _you_ supposed to be?" Alexis asked with a glare.

"Sabrina. You and blue-hair can't go passed me! One of you will have to duel me before going any farther," Sabrina glared boldly.

"You're one of Yuki's friends right? Why are you letting her go into the Shadow Realm?" Syrus asked with wide eyes.

"We _all_ agreed to this. We planned it out and have come too far to give it up," Sabrina replied. She seemed hesitant, perhaps because she was normally _shy_. "I'm doing this for Mr. Moto. We're going to open the doors and save him and you can't stop me!"

"Then _I'll_ duel you!" Syrus declared as he got his duel disk out. "Alexis, you go find Jaden."

Alexis nodded and ran off into the forest. Sabrina wasn't worried too much since she knew Ry would stop the young girl. No blue-haired kid was going to stop Yuki from saving her father. Sabrina was to make sure of _that_. She wasn't very good in Duel Monsters, but she was willing to play if it meant making sure Jaden and Yuki had their duel and opened the doors to the Shadow Realm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alexis ran up to catch up with Jaden. He was not too far from Alexis reach, so she was able to follow him. Just when the girl thought she would make it to Yuki's location, <em>someone<em> blocked her way. It was a white-haired boy who wore black and seemed to be _bad news_. His glare was deadly.

"Get out of my way!" Alexis glared before trying to run passed the boy. He grabbed Alexis from her waist and pulled her back as she tried fighting with all her might. _Nothing could get passed this boy._ Finally, Alexis found herself on the ground, looking up at the boy.

"You have to duel me, blondy," the boy declared as he got his duel disk out and turned it on.

"Fine!" Alexis submitted as she turned on her duel disk. "What's your name, by the way."

"Ry Bakura. I think we'll get along just fine in _this_ duel," Ry smirked as Alexis took her deck and shoved it in her duel disk.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the forest, Jesse and Mary were having a ball with their dueling. Jesse had his Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth and Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode with two face-down cards and a ruby and Sapphire spell cards in the Spell and Trap Card Zone area. He had 2500 life points left so far.<p>

Mary had Soccer Athlete and Basketball Athlete in attack mode, while Ballerina was in defense mode. Soccer Athlete held 1500 attack points and 1200 defense, Basketball Athlete held 1500 attack and defense points, and Ballerina held 800 attack points and 2000 defense. Two cards in the Spell and Trap Card Zone were folded. She held a gaming smile on her face with 3000 life points left.

"You know somein' hon, you are one _nasty_ duelist," Jesse complimented.

"Thanks, you ain't too bad for a pretty boy," Mary complimented with a hint of flirtation. She held a smirk up her lips. "But enough of _that!_ Your life points are about to be stooped down again thanks to my Ballerina's special ability. _Go for the throat!_" Ballerina jumped up from her defense position and kicked Jesse right across the head before landing back into her defense position. Jesse lost 800 life points, leaving him with 1700 life points, since Ballerina's special ability allows her to attack her opponent directly with 800 points of damage, _if in defense mode._ "Now, I use my spell card Goalie. When I have my Soccer Athlete on the field, I can attack directly and take away 2000 points of damage. It was nice playing with you. ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS!" Soccer Athlete threw the soccer ball up in the air and started kicking it toward Jesse's life points.

"Not so fast! I play a trap: Gem Fortress. With this, your monsters with an attack of 1000 times the number of my Crystal Beasts I control or lower cannot attack. I'm controlling four of them, so your attack is canceled. _Sorry!_" Jesse smirked as the soccer ball disappeared. "On the bright side, you can bring on more of them monsters you got in your deck."

"Hm, you're _cute_," Mary chuckled as she set one card face-down. "I'll just end my turn from here."

"Then here it goes!" Jesse declared as he drew his card. Thanks to the special ability of Soccer Athlete, he couldn't have his monsters attack directly. He had to attack her monsters to get out some life points. "FINALLY! I use my spell card M-Force to increase my Mammoth's attack points to 2200 attack. Not only that, but I can attack your Ballerina and take some of your life points equal to the difference of her defense points. I may not know math, but I know that's gonna leave a mark."

Mary gasped as Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth started rampaging through the field and took down Ballerina and 200 of her life points. Mary now had 2800 life points left. She started chuckling after having her life points being taken by Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth.

"_So much for that._ It was fun kicking ya while it lasted," Mary shrugged with spirit inside her.

"Unfortunately, that's all I can do _for now._ Least we're even in monsters now," Jesse said brightly. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my draw," Mary called out as she drew her next card. Her eyes were half closed and her smile showed so much _deviousness_. "I sacrifice my two athletes to bring out my Football Athlete in attack mode!" A giant muscled man with a football jersey, pants, shoes, and helmet. People could mistaken this guy for being on steroids. He gave out a grunt with 2700 attack points and 2500 defense.

"OH NO!" Jesse responded, looking like he was about to be beaten up.

"ATTACK JESSE'S MAMMOTH!" Mary declared as Football Athlete started running toward the Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth headfirst.

_"Please tell me I'm not gonna be headbutted!"_ Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth said shaking.

"Don't worry, I got cha," Jesse promised as the Football Player attacked the mammoth and a trap card was activated. "TRAP! ATTACK NAGATE!" Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth was still on the field. "That was sure close."

"_Aw,_ too bad. I guess I'll have to end my turn," Mary shrugged, still keeping her bright smile.

"You know, I normally don't say this, but I think I might be in love with you," Jesse chuckled with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I think I might be in love too, especially with your monsters. Then again, they'd have to have a charming owner for me to fall in love with them," Mary flirted with a hint of blush.

_"Wow, even _I'm_ blushing,"_ Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth said with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't blame ya. She's awfully perdy," Jesse thought.

Jesse and Mary continually stared each other directly in their eyes. The person they were looking at was perfect, just _perfect_. They enjoyed their duel against each other and _never_ wanted this to end. While glancing at Mary's beauty, Jesse drew his next card. He hoped in his heart for this duel to continue _somehow_. It never mattered who won or lost.

"I activate my field spell Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins!" Jesse declared as the field turned into a stadium and the background seemed very _magical_. Mary loved it, every single part of it. _This was beautiful!_ Jesse's deck was very close to Yuki's deck with it came to the cards seemingly _magical_.

"This is beautiful!" Mary glanced gleamingly.

"You think that's beautiful, wait until you see it's effects. It actually depends on the amount of crystal beasts I have on the field of whatever activation I can use, but we'll get to that later. I now activate my face-down spell GEM Burst. Whenever my G-Force, E-Force, and M-Force cards are in the graveyard, I can remove them from play to summon out as many Crystal Beasts from my hand to my Spell and Trap Card Zone," Jesse declared as he took his two remaining cards in his hand and an emerald and topaz crystal appeared in the Spell and Trap Card Zone. "With the ability of my field spell, I get to draw one extra card." Jesse drew one card from his deck. He then rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his left hand. "Did I mention, due to GEM Force's effect, you take 500 damage for each Crystal Beast card in my Spell and Trap Card Zone?"

_"What?"_ Mary gasped, as the three letters GEM appeared in an invisible force and attacked her, depleting 2000 of her life points, leaving her with 800. "OH SHOOT!"

"Oh, and that doesn't end _there_! You see, You already sent my Cobalt Eagle to the graveyard earlier. Now, I have all seven of my Crystal Beasts. Enough to summon my _ultimate monster_!" Jesse smirked as sweat poured from Mary's face. "I'm guessing you _know_ that the card I just drew from my deck is my one _and only_ Rainbow Dragon!" Mary stood in amazement as all six Crystal Beast monsters from the field and graveyard emerged together and there, on the field, appeared Rainbow Dragon in the flesh with its mighty wings and glorious beauty. Mary's eyes sparkled at the beauty of Rainbow Dragon. "So, what do ya think?"

"_What do I think?_ I think I'm _madly_ in love. YOUR DRAGON'S BEAUTIFUL!" Mary gleamed in amazement.

"Unfortunately, it's gonna be the end of this duel. My dragon's 1000 points higher than your Football Athlete!" Jesse brought out as Mary glanced at her Football Athlete, and then Jesse's Rainbow Dragon. She smiled and closed her eyes as Rainbow Dragon depleted away the rest of her life points. "That was an amazing duel, Mary-Ann!"

_"Mary-Ann?"_ Mary smirked with her arms crossed as a blush rose in Jesse's cheeks. She chuckled before walking to Jesse and offered a handshake. They shook hands, and then Jesse noticed _something_ on Mary's wrist.

"What's _that_ you got there?" Jesse asked curiously. Mary eyed the watch-like device, and then remembered the reason for her dueling Jesse in the first place. She was so distracted, that she _completely_ forgot about the plan of rescuing Yugi Moto. Mary _never_ forgot stuff like this. Then again, it had been a while since the last time she fell in love again.

_"A watch,"_ Mary replied as Jesse rose his eyebrows. It was a weird looking watch. Mary smiled brightly and thought, _'he does seem to like me back. If _I_ was distracted, maybe he's doing the same thing. I just need to _hang around_ with him for a bit and not bring any reminders of why he's _here_ in the first place.'_ "Anyways, your deck is really _amazing_! You... got those after winning a contest by Maxamillion Pegasus right?"

"Sure did! He said they _chose me_ or something like that," Jesse explained. He then remembered something he wanted to know. "_How did you get your deck?_ It seems to be a sports based."

"I love being active, so I created a deck that was based off of my favorite sports," Mary explained with one hand on her hip. She glanced up at the full moon that was big and bright, she completely forgot about her mission _yet again_. "It must be getting close to midnight. I heard the sky is beautiful on a clear full moon."

"Then how about we take a closer look?" Jesse suggested as he took Mary by the hand and led her through the forest.

* * *

><p>At the site location of the three mythical beasts, Yuki stood there in the dark. It was getting close to midnight and the full moon reflected the clear waters, whose waves were thrashing against the edge of the island. It was normal for waves to increase as the moon rose higher <em>or something like that.<em> The gentle breeze blew against Yuki's face and her eyes closed as memories flowed through her mind.

_Yuki was eight years old and camping for the first time,_ and not in the backyard this time._ It was dark and the time was unknown, besides the stars or the moon if someone could tell time like _that_. Though, for Yuki and her father, they weren't astrologists, so they only knew time by their watches or cell phones. Yuki's brother Yugi was at Boy Scouts, so he couldn't join the fun except with other boys his age. In fact, this camping trip was planned, _because_ of her brother being at Boy Scouts._

_After Yuki had finished eating her last marshmallow, she heard her father walking, and then sitting on the log next to her. Yuki grinned, showing the marshmallow remains on her teeth as Yugi laughed at the sight. He took a hold of his daughter with one strong arm and kissed her on the top of her head. A giggle left her lips._

_"I love you, Daddy," Yuki said in a childish voice._

_"I love you too, sweety pie," Yugi replied. He took his daughter's hand and they got up together. Yuki cocked her eyebrows, wondering what her daddy was doing. "I wanna show you something."_

_"What?"_

"You'll see,"_ Yugi replied in a singing tone as they walked quickly through the trees. He came to a ledge at an open space. The full moon was big, bright, and beautiful. Its glow was magnificent. Stars gathered all around it and shined with brilliance._

_"WOOOOOWWWW!" Yuki awed in amazement with sparkles that filled her eyes. "The moon is _beautiful_!" She shouted while dancing around and falling onto her back with her hands and legs spread wide. A laugh left her and her cute face glowed like the moon._

_Yugi glomped on his daughter, carefully to be sure he didn't harm her, and they rolled on the grass. Father and daughter were laughing so innocently and playfully. Yuki jumped on her father, who caught her with strong and protective arms. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck with a bright smile that filled her face._

_"Dad," Yugi grinned._

_"Yes?" Yugi replied._

_"You're the best Daddy a kid could have."_

_"And you're the best daughter a father could have," Yugi smirked before kissing his daughter's forehead. "No matter where you go, even when we're apart, I'll _always_ be with you."_

_"_No way!_ I'm always gonna stay with you. We'll be together forever and ever!" Yuki stated._

_"_Oh,_ is that so?" Yugi smirked in a playful manner._

_"Hm-hm."_

_"What if I moved far, far away?"_

_"Then I'll ask Mommy for a ticket to catch a plane."_

_"What if you went to college?"_

_"I go to school and live with you, so I can go to college and live with you and Mommy."_

_"And what if I was in the Shadow Realm."_

_"Then I'd play a Shadow Game and lose, so I can see you."_

_Yugi laughed while rolling his eyes. He held Yuki close while she tightened her grip with a devious smirk that filled her innocent face._

_"See, we ain't going to be apart."_

_"What if I died? What will you do then?"_

_"That's easy, I'll play Monster Reborn to revive you from the grave."_

_Yugi gawked up laughing thinking,_ 'man, if only that were true, then I could revive Atem from the grave.'_ He held his daughter before hearing a yawn that escaped her mouth. Her head was drowsily leaning on Yugi's shoulder._

_"Looks like _someone's_ exhausted," Yugi said as he pulled himself up while carrying Yuki._

_"I'm not..." Yuki stated before yawning once again. _"...tired."

_"_Sure you're not._ I just hope your nose doesn't grow like Pinocchio."_

_"DADDY!"_

_"I love you, Yuki."_

Yuki remembered that memory very well. She felt a tad embarrassed that she claimed she could _revive her father_ if he died with Monster Reborn. Though, she _was_ only eight and even Yugi Jr. had his silly little claims. They were still memories that Yuki shared with her dear father. Those _innocent memories_ when the world seemed like the happiest place to live. Though, there was a time when Yuki realized that life would get rough at times, like this moment. _She wanted her Daddy back._

Yuki clutched her fists, and then looked out at the ruins where the three mythical beasts were buried. Jaden Yuki was the only one who can help her open the doors to the Shadow Realm and rescue her father. Yuki Moto was not ready to leave her Daddy yet.

"I'm grown and I know that I won't be with you forever, but... I'm not ready to see you go _yet_. Though... your spirit shall give me strength," Yuki said aloud to herself as she put her right fist to her heart. While doing this, an image of Dark Magician Girl appeared behind her making the _exact_ same posture.


	15. Who Could Argue?

**It's time that Chazz and Yugi's duel continued huh? Just remember, the duel has happened for a while, so things happened. The same thing happened with Jesse and Mary's duel, so yeah. Review please!**

Chazz and Yugi were still dueling. Yugi had Rapper Dancer, Hip-Hop Dancer, and DJ Ninja in attack mode. Rapper Dancer held 1400 attack and 1200 defense, Hip-Hop Dancer held 1500 attack and defense, and DJ Ninja held 1000 attack and 2000 defense. Three cards were face-down. Yugi still held 1000 life points left.

Chazz had Ojama King and Ojama Red in defense mode with two face-down cards. He held 1200 life points left. He was close to ending this duel once and for all and all he had to do is draw _the right card_. Yugi was pretty easy to beat as far as the Ojama duelist was concerned. Though, the spell cards Yugi was playing were starting to drive Chazz out of his mind.

"Why don't cha just give up, amateur. Your cards are a big joke and so are _you_!" Chazz smirked mockingly.

"Why should I? I'm having a blast and besides that, I ain't a sore loser. I'm a man and play till the bitter end," Yugi said before drawing his next card. "I play The Mambo. If I successfully play this dance, you loose 600 life points and one of my monsters with _'dancer'_ in its name can attack directly."

"_Another_ dance spell card? You're nothing but a joke and you call yourself the _king's son_?"

"What can I say? I didn't say I was _like_ my Pa. I told ya I am a dancer, not a duelist. I just duel for fun," Yugi said as square blocks appeared right under him and he started dancing the Mambo. He swayed his hips while moving in a backwards circle clockwise while moving his legs cross-like. "Now that I succeeded, you lose 600 life points." Chazz's life points now appeared to be 600. "On top of that, I choose Hip-Hop Dancer to attack you directly and end this game!"

"In your dreams, you _amateur_," Chazz smirked, revealing a trap card. "ATTACK NAGATE!"

"DARN IT! Aw well, I'll just end my turn then."

_"Good,"_ Chazz smirked before drawing his next card. "Now I'm just gonna end this duel once and for all! I play my spell card They Found Me by sending two spell cards from my hand and Ojama Red to the graveyard to Special Summon Ojama the Fourth!" Ojama Red disappeared from the field and two of Chazz's spell cards from his hand were sent to the graveyard. The ground started shaking and a huge red monster appeared with huge sharp teeth and claws. "Now, who shall I destroy first?" A smirk appeared on Chazz's lips. "I know, how about your annoying DJ!" Ojama the Fourth jumped in the air and clawed DJ Ninja from the field and Yugi's life points went down the 0. Chazz made a mocking laugh. "YOU _SUCK_! You couldn't duel out of a paper bag!"

"Then I'll fly North," Yugi replied as Chazz blinked. This kid lost and was _fine_ with it. "You're a great duelist and it was fun dueling you. Maybe someday, I'll be as good as you are."

"But... you just _lost_... and you're fine with it?"

"I told ya, dancing's my thing. I just duel for fun," Yugi explained while shrugging. "Why are you expecting me to be the _greatest duelist_? I just came to this island!"

"Well, you _are_ in duel academy," Chazz smirked before the two boys started laughing. They shook hands. "I'll admit it, you're a talented dancer. I've tried dancing, but most of those moves are freakin' hard!"

"Thanks," Yugi grinned childishly.

"I just remembered, have you seen a slifer red female and..." Chazz asked before being interrupted.

"Nope, never seen them," Yugi lied before running into the forest. "LATER DUDE!" Then he ran into the forest. Hopefully, Yuki was already preparing for her duel and by the time Chazz reached her, it would be too late. It was six minutes till midnight, _the time of the duel Yuki would have with Jaden._

* * *

><p>Dr. Crowler had his duel disk ready, including Lenny. Each player drew five cards to start with. Lenny was determined to make sure Yuki's plan succeeded. Hopefully, Yugi was still alive in the shadow realm and the gang can save them. This teacher didn't seem like an expert on dueling, but Lenny had learned to <em>never<em> underestimate his opponent. Even a novice can rise to the top. He kept his eyebrow furrowed and firm lips.

"I will let you go first," Dr. Crowler smirked as Lenny nodded and drew his first card.

"I'll start with summoning my Kiabaman in defense mode," Lenny started as Kaibaman appeared in a defensive position. "Then, I'll lay down three cards and end my turn."

"Hm, not bad," Dr. Crowler smirked before drawing a new card. "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier and attack your monster!" Ancient Gear Soldier attacked Kaibaman and Lenny showed a smirk.

"I use my spell card Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Kaibaman back into my hand," Lenny declared as he got back Kaibaman and returned it to his hand.

"Then, I'll set two face-downs and end my turn."

"My turn!" Lenny declared before drawing his next card. "Not bad of a start. Now, time to get _serious_. I summon out White Warrior out on the field!" White Warrior appeared on the field with white shining armor with 1300 attack points and 1200 defense. "With his special ability, I can chose a spellcaster from my deck and show it to you before placing it in my hand." Lenny searched through his deck before showing Dark Magician. Dr. Crowler made a small gasp before Lenny smirked and placed the card in his hand. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Shoot, _he_ has Dark Magician too?" Barnaparte gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't summon it," Dr. Crowler glared before drawing a new card. "I sacrifice Ancient Gear Soldier to summon out Ancient Gear Beast." Ancient Gear Beast appeared before Lenny showed a glare. "Attack White Warrior!" Ancient Gear Beast attacked White Warrior and Lenny's life points stooped to 3300 life points. "That ends my turn."

_"Tight game,"_ Lenny smirked before drawing his next card. "If there really was _one_, which there isn't." Dr. Crowler growled in reply. "I summon out Wizard of the Night in attack mode." Wizard of the Night appeared in a dark cloak and a staff that would be mistaken for a black snake. It held 1700 attack points and 1000 defense. "Using his special ability, I can treat him as two sacrifices and sacrifice it to summon out Dark Magician!" Dark Magician appeared with boldness. "Now destroy that joke for a monster!"

Dark Magician was on its way to attack before Dr. Crowler declared, "You activated my trap, Zero Gravity. This changes your monsters into defense mode."

"Darn!" Lenny glared before looking at his cards and showing a smirk. "I'll get ya later. For now, I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Dr. Crowler smirked before peering at his cards. "I summon out Ancient Gear and use its special ability to summon out another Ancient Gear." Two Ancient Gears appeared and Lenny kept his glare. "Now, I sacrifice my two Ancient Gears to summon out Emes the Infinity!" Emes the infinity appeared and Dr. Crowler showed his deep smirk. "And if you think this is over, you are clearly wrong. I use my field spell Ancient Gear Castle. This increases my Ancient Gears' attack by 300 points. Enough to get rid of your Dark Magician." Lenny deepened his glare. "Emes the Infinity, attack Lenny's Dark Magician!" Emes the Infinity ran up and destroyed Dark Magician, leaving Lenny with 3000 life points. "You call yourself a duelist and you haven't even touched my life points yet!"

"You know, you can't make judgments of the duel until one's life points reaches zero," Lenny smirked mockingly.

"And who gave you _that_ idea?"

"Yugi Moto, the king. Any questions?" Lenny replied in a mocking smirk before asking glaringly. Dr. Crowler returned it with a glare. "I'll take that as a _no_." The blond, freckle-faced boy drew his next card. "And I'll make you pay for destroying his ace card I keep in my deck. Though, before I do that, I'll summon out Kaibaman."

"That _weakling_ again?"

"Don't underestimate him. I use his special ability by sending him to the graveyard and special summoning Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand," Lenny declared before Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared boldly, which sent Dr. Crowler's feet shaking. "Then I'll put Dark Magician into attack mode." Dark Magician got up from his defense position and into attack mode. "Though, I won't let Blue-Eyes go to waste. He's taking you down, _Crowler_!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon used lightning blast and attacked Emes the Infinity, leaving Dr. Crowler with 3700 life points. "Now, Dark Magician can get rid of you other _useless monster_!" Dark Magician twirled his staff and shot down Ancient Gear Beast, and Dr. Crowler was left with 3500 life points. "Now, I play Pot of Greed by drawing two more cards." Lenny drew two cards from his deck. "I'll place two face-downs and end my turn."

Dr. Crowler was frustrated that Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon were summoned to the field. Lenny had everything in the bags. Compared to most of the duelists Dr. Crowler has dueled, even the best students would not be prepared against _his_ deck. Though, Lenny knew his stuff and it was obvious he knew how to use both cards that were normally _opposing cards_. There still had to be a way to stop these two powerful monsters, before Lenny starts fusing them together.

The teacher drew his next card. This was the card Dr. Crowler needed. He declared, "I use my spell card Premature Burial by paying 800 life points to bring out Emes the Infinity!" Dr. Crowler's life points stooped to 2700 and Emes of the Infinity appeared back. "Now I'll equip it with Ancient Gear Tank, so it's attack points are now higher than your Blue-Eyes!" Emes the Infinity's attack points rose to 3400. "Attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Before you think about doing that, I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Lenny declared as a bunch of shining swords stabbed around Dr. Crowler's field. "Now you can't attack me for three turns."

"_Hm_, I end my turn!"

"Good, it's time to end ya already!" Lenny said in with a glaring face before drawing his next card. "Excellent, I play Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon to fuse summon, _Blue-Eyes Dark Magician Dragon Knight!_" Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew into the air and merged together. Out from the light, appeared Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Dark Magician riding it with steel armor and helmet, instead of a magician's robe. This monster held 5500 attack and 4600 defense. "This is my ace monster, because it's a combination of the two men that have made a big influence in my life since I was young."

_"Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba,"_ Barnaparte muttered quietly.

"They haven't just taught me how to duel, and not just in Duel Monsters, but _in life_..."

_Lenny was at least five years old. He was playing blocks inside a room filled with other children, who were running around like crazy banshees. The screaming of little children was so loud, that nobody could hear what they were saying. While playing with wooden blocks of different colors, a kid kicked the blocks over with his feet. It was an older kid about ten years old with black hair and a mocking face._

_"Oops, _did I knock over your liddle dower?_" the kid mocked as him and his friends behind him laughed at Lenny._

_"Stop that Doyal! You're such a jerk!" Lenny cried angrily._

"Stop dat Doyal. You're such a jer-rk,"_ Doyal mocked before Lenny pushed him down. Doyal responded by kicking Lenny to the ground and they started punching and kicking each other._

_"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" All the kids chanted before the teacher came. She had white curly hair in a short pixy with some gray to it, hazel eyes, and a wrinkly face._

_"_Boys!_ BOYS!" The woman rebuked before grabbing Doyal by the back of the collar and dragging him from Lenny, who held some scratches on his face and a few bruises. Doyal also held scratches, but a black eye as well. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! Acting like a bunch of dogs in front of our special guests."_

_"_Relax_, you should've seen me when I lived here. I was probably just as bad," Seto smirked, who was at the doorway. "_Maybe worse._ You get a tough crowd here."_

_"Kaiba, stop being a bad role model," Yugi teased from behind as Seto rolled his eyes in response._

_"I'm glad you both came to visit. It's such an honor to know that there're people who care about the less fortunet," the teacher thanked the two men before they shook her hand._

_Lenny returned back to playing with his blocks, feeling lucky he didn't have to be in the timeout chair this time. Many of the kids were screaming, jumping, and laughing around Seto and Yugi. The two men were saying their _"hello's"_ and other things. The tower was soon finished and Lenny was satisfied. He smiled happily, but not before a girl sat in front of Lenny, he never noticed the girl was there. She held long brown hair and some bangs with a bow on top of her head. Her tower was taller than Lenny's._

_"Who are you?" Lenny asked, noticing the girl after finishing his tower._

_"_Yuki,_ Daddy's letting me come along," Yuki replied before noticing the scratches. "Do you have a boo-boo?"_

_"Doyal always does that. It'll go away."_

_"Mommy always gives me a kiss on my boo-boos. Who do you have to give you a kiss on your boo-boos?"_

_"Nobody. I don't have a Mommy or Daddy, so I gots nobodies."_

_"That'd be horrible if I never had anyone to kiss _my_ boo-boos," Yuki replied with a saddened face. She, then made a smile. "You wanna play? We can make a bigger tower."_

_"Ok," Lenny replied with a bright smile._

_Both Lenny and Yuki knocked down their towers and made another tower together. This one was bigger than their own towers. It was also wider, so it could be mistaken for a mansion. This was the first time Lenny played with a girl since the orphanage was a _boys only_. They both were having fun and it wasn't long before Yugi came next to his daughter._

_"Having fun, honey?" Yugi asked as the girl nodded._

_"I made a new friend," Yuki replied as Yugi chuckled before giving his daughter a kiss on her head._

_"Are you leaving already?" Lenny asked with disappointment. He was just having fun with his new friend._

_"Actually, not yet. I have to _sign_ a few papers first," Seto replied, looking at the woman's direction._

_"Are you here to _adopt_?" the woman asked awestruck._

_"I am. I'm a single man and... I need someone to help me at Kaiba Corporation, especially since my brother's in college and has been for years," Seto explained._

_"Hey, how about you adopt _me_?" Doyal asked excitedly as Seto chuckled in response._

_"Who do you want to adopt?" the teacher asked._

_"Do you have kids around six years old or under?" Seto asked as the older kids held mopes on their faces._

_"We have six younglin's," the teacher replied, showing her a list of the kids' names and ages._

_Seto peered at the list and smiled. He eyed the small blond boy with freckes on his cheeks, who was sitting cross-legged. Yuki smiled brightly and scooted closer to Lenny._

_"I'll take Lenny," Seto decided as Lenny looked up at the CEO President with surprise. He walked near the boy and asked, "how would you like to help me run my company? You see, I don't have any kids of my own and my brother is already in college. I'm gonna need someone to run my company if something were to happen to me." Seto smiled while rubbing Lenny's head. "Besides, if you stay with me, you can play with Yuki anytime you want."_

"Really?"_ Lenny asked excitedly as Seto nodded in reply. "Yay! I'm gonna have a new Daddy!" He hugged Seto from the waist as Yugi laughed in reply._

_"You better get used to that, _Mr. President_. You're gonna get that _alot_," Yugi smirked with arms crossed._

_"I think I will. Besides, he _is_ only six," Seto replied back._

Lenny had finished telling the story about how he was adopted. Of course, later in his life, him and Yuki became a couple and started going out and so forth. Though, they shared a childhood friendship that eventually blossomed into _love_. Sometimes Yugi Jr. would say they were like Forest Gump and Jenny, _'go together like peas and carrots.'_ Lenny couldn't argue _that_ since he had crushed on Yuki since they were small children and eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Dr. Crowler and Barnaparte didn't know what to say. Lenny was just as much willing to save the King of Games as Yuki. Yugi would never give out Dark Magician to just _any random person_, especially if the only one, besides Lenny, was his own blood child. That could only be guessed that Yugi was probably like Lenny's _second father_, which would make sense on how Lenny and Yuki fell in love in the first place.

"Dark Magician Dragon Knight, destroy Emes the Infinity!" Lenny declared as Blue-Eyes Dark Magician Dragon Knight flew out toward the monster and attacked it with white lightning. Dr. Crowler's life points were now 600 and Lenny watched his life points also go down due to Ancient Gear Tank's effect. "Such a small price to pay. Though, I suppose I can't make it a complete waste. I end my turn."

Dr. Crowler drew his next card. So far, things weren't looking too promising for him, especially with 600 points left. One more hit like that and it was all over. Lenny kept his glare and looked directly at the teachers. Dr. Crowler drew his next card and looked at it. He sighed, then placed his hand over the top of his disk.

"I don't have a card in my hand that can fight against that thing. There's always a time when to _retreat_. I can't stop you from defeating me and I can't stop you from rescuing _anyone_ who almost means as much to you as to Yuki," Dr. Crowler admitted as Lenny nodded and the duel stopped.

_"Thank you,"_ Lenny said with a soft smile before turning off his duel disk. "Now _leave_, so my friends and I can continue our plan." With that, he left into the forest. Dr. Crowler and Barnaparte decided to search for the others. Syrus was dueling against Sabrina, but _what about Alexis?_

Dr. Crowler and Barnaparte decided to search for the other kids and see if they were alright. Even though they agreed to not try to stop Lenny and Yuki, the teachers were still keen on saving the other students _not involved_ in this whole mess. After all, how could they argue with the fact that Yuki and her friends were doing something that was no different than what Jaden or some of their best students have done in the past. Even _they_ would do the same.


	16. Confidence Equals Skill

**A part of me is getting impatient, because I really want to get to the plot already! Yes, we're not even close to the plot where this story gets really good. Can you believe it? I've got three more duels, and then we'll get to the really exciting part. That's why I was rushing on Chazz's and Yugi's duel and Lenny's and Dr. Crowler's duel. I promise to get these duels over with. By the way, Syrus' deck is based off of the manga. Since it's basically the same kind of deck, I couldn't see why not. Review please!**

Syrus and Sabrina shuffled their decks, and then drew out five cards. Sabrina wasn't good at duels like Yuki, Mary, or most of her friends, but she was willing to fight for her friends. Yuki and Sabrina were very close friends and were always together through thick and thin. Sabrina wasn't planning on letting her friend down no matter how hard it would be to defeat Syrus, especially since he's Obelisk Blue. This was something Sabrina was sure of.

Syrus stared at his opponent and noticed that her composure seemed _familiar_. Syrus couldn't pin point it, but the way Sabrina was starting her play seemed _so familiar_. He brushed it off and drew his first card.

"I'll go first," Syrus declared while looking at his card. "I play Heliroid on the field!" Heliroid appeared on the field, which looked like a helicopter with a face. "Then, I play my field spell, March of the Roid. With this, if I control one _'roid'_ monster face-up, I can special summon one level four or lower _'roid'_ monster from my hand." Syrus took a card from his hand and Special Summoned a Missileroid on the field. "Now, I fold two cards and end my turn."

"Then, it's my move," Sabrina declared with some boldness, but also showing a little nervousness. "Uh... I summon Technocat in attack mode." A small cat appeared that looked like a robot cat. It had 1500 attack and 1000 defense. "Th-Then, I use my spell card uh... _Pixel Perfect_," Sabrina read from the card before playing it on the field. "This raises Technocat's attack points by 300 until the end phase." Technocat's attack points were now 1800. "Now, Technocat attacks your Heliroid!"

Technocat ran with its four feet and ready to pounce like a lion. Syrus smirked widely and announced, "You activated my trap, Mechanic Soul. When you destroy my _'roid'_ monster, I can send it back on the field by sending one _'roid'_ monster from my deck to the graveyard." Syrus searched through his deck and sent one_ 'roid'_ monster to the graveyard. Sabrina started sweating and trembling a little bit.

"Then I place three face-down cards and end my turn," Sabrina said as three cards were shown face-down on the field.

Syrus nodded and drew his next card. He could see Sabrina was becoming more nervous as the duel passed by. Syrus knew _that feeling_, being nervous in a duel. He was always nervous when dueling against an opponent. Though, learning to face his fears and gain confidence, Syrus became stronger in his dueling skills. If it wasn't for Jaden, Syrus wouldn't have the confidence he has now.

Sabrina watched Syrus, waiting for anything that could attack her. She knew she was facing against someone that could cream her in _any_ duel. She trembled and felt sweat pouring down her face. Syrus kept his eyes on the girl.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Syrus asked.

_"A little,"_ Sabrina muttered while biting her bottom lip. She then furrowed her eyebrows. "But I'm still gonna fight till the end!"

"_No,_ there's nothing wrong with being nervous, but maybe some confidence can help you," Syrus suggested as Sabrina nodded. "Now, let's continue." He peered through his hand. "I summon Shuttleroid on the field!" Shuttleroid appeared on the field. "Now, I use Tune-up on my Heliroid to raise its attack and defense." Heliroid now had 1800 attack and it was enough to destroy Technocat. "Now, I use Heavy Storm to wipe out your spells and traps."

"NO!" Sabrina cried as she watched her three face-down cards disintegrate from the field.

"Now, I can use Heliroid to attack your Technocat!" Syrus declared as Heliroid flew over to Technocat and destroyed it, leaving Sabrina with 3700 life points. "And that's not all. The rest of my monsters attack you directly!" Missileroid and Shuttleroid attacked Sabrina directly, leaving her life points at 1700. "That ends my turn."

Sabrina started becoming more nervous after most of her life points became depleted. She needed to catch up _somehow_. She drew her next card, hoping that this would help her. Sabrina decided on her strategy, at least the best one she could come up with, and kept on playing.

"_Ok..._ I play Technocomputer in attack mode," Sabrina declared, still nervous and trying to think of a plan. Technocomputer had 1800 attack and 1200 defense. It was a computer with arms and legs with two pixel eyes that were red. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then I go," Syrus smirked before drawing a card. "I sacrifice Shuttleroid to summon out Tankroid!" Tankroid appeared ready to fire. Sabrina felt sweat on her face, but was confident with her planned strategy. "Tankroid, attack Technocomputer!"

"HA! _Got cha!_" Sabrina cried excitedly as she activated her face-down trap card, which was Crush Card Virus.

"Crush Card Virus!" Syrus cried in panic as Sabrina's Technocomputer disappeared, being a tribute to activate the trap card.

"And using Technocomputer's special ability, I can resummon it if it was sent to the graveyard," Sabrina explained as Technocomputer reappeared on the field and Syrus stared in horror as all of his monsters 1500 and below were completely destroyed and sent to his graveyard, including Heliroid. "This is my Virus combo. You like it?"

"_Impressive._ I didn't think you had that Virus card."

"Now you know and I'm gonna crush you with it!" Sabrina smirked widely as Syrus narrowed his eyebrows, and then drew his next card.

"I summon Launcheroid in defense mode, then place one face-down and end my turn."

"Then I'll go!" Sabrina smirked before drawing her next card. "Now I'll play my spell card Crash and Burn. When I have a Techno monster on the field, it can attack twice." Sabrina faced her Technocomputer. "Technocomputer, attack Syrus' Shuttleroid!" Technocomputer narrowed its pixel eyes and tackled Shuttleroid with its arms and legs. Syrus' life points stooped to 3200 life points. "And your Missileroid is next!"

"It's special ability lowers your monster's attack when you battle it."

"That's why I activate _this_," Sabrina said while showing her card called Firewall. "Firewall Program equipped to my Techno monsters can negate any activation of _all_ your monster's special abilities toward whatever monster it's equipped to. In other words, with Firewall Program, Technocomputer is _undefeatable_!"

_"Aw man!"_ Syrus whined as Technocomputer tackled Missilroid and he was left with 2400 life points. After the attack, Syrus smirked, very impressed with Sabrina. "Seems like you're getting the hang of it."

"Thanks. You were right. I just needed confidence. It's really hard when everyone is always bringing you down."

"I know how you feel. I used to get that alot. Your true strength shows when you _believe_ in yourself."

"I just have one question, were you going easy on me?"

"_Sorta._ I just wanted to see your true strength as a duelist and not _as a nervous wreck_. I promise I'll start showing my true dueling skills now."

"_Thanks._ Let's do this!" Sabrina smirked, no longer feeling nervous like she was earlier.

Syrus drew his next card and thought of a quick strategy to defeat Sabrina. Even though Syrus was playing it easy earlier, that didn't mean he planned on _losing_. He just wanted to help Sabrina out a little bit with her nervousness. Now that she was filled with confidence, Syrus was willing to duel _head on_.

"I summon Zwei Roid and use its special ability by discarding two cards from my hand and raise its attack points by 2000, then change Launchroid to defense mode," Syrus declared as Zwei Roid's attack was now 2700. Sabrina gasped in shock. "Now, Zwei Roid attacks your Technocomputer!" Zwei Roid shot some blasts from its barrel-like arms and targeted Technocomputer. Sabrina's life points were now 800. "Now, my Launchroid attacks you directly!" Launchroid attacked Sabrina's life points directly and left her with 300 life points. "That ends my turn."

Sabrina drew one card, then sighed, but showed a confident smile. She declared, "I end my turn."

"No monsters huh?" Syrus asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly the _best_ duelist, but I always fight till the end," Sabrina said as Syrus nodded, then turned off his duel disk. Sabrina turned off her duel disk as well, knowing that Jaden was too far for Syrus to catch up. As far as Sabrina knew, _her mission was complete_. "My work here is done."

"Wait, where's Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden goes _alone_," Sabrina said in a serious tone. "I kept you busy, so you wouldn't follow him like a stray dog. Jaden _needs_ to duel Yuki in order to help us transport to the Shadow Realm."

"I'm not gonna stop their duel, but I'd like to at least see the duel."

"_You can't._ Yuki has to unleash the Supreme King inside Jaden. The three beasts are _only loyal_ to the Supreme King."

"WHAT?" Syrus gasped with widened eyes. Yuki was trying to _unleash_ the Supreme King inside Jaden?

"That's why we were to duel all of you and keep you from following Jaden. That duel won't just be any _regular duel_ or even the ones we've been playing to collect peoples' Ba. It'll be _a shadow game_."

"Why are you guys doing this? Jaden as the Supreme King ain't a pretty picture. He destroyed _thousands_ of lives."

"You're right, it's risky, but it's the only way to save Mr. Moto. He'll die if we don't."

"Isn't there another way?"

"If there was, we would've come up with one by now."

"Are..." Syrus paused for a long while. "Are you sure Yuki can handle this?"

"She's gifted. There's a reason Yuki can communicate with Dark Magician Girl."

"What do you _mean_?"

"You know the story of _the Nameless Pharaoh_ Atem?"

Syrus nodded, knowing his History. Sabrina explained, "when the Pharaoh transported to the afterlife, he left behind a _power_ inside Mr. Moto. A power that has been passed down from pharaoh to pharaoh. It's not like Jaden's, but probably just as powerful. It's now passed down to Yuki, the first female to receive this power since _Hatshepsut_."

"Wow."

"Believe me, Yuki _can_ face the Supreme King. She'll have to in order to rescue Mr. Moto."


	17. The Final Showdown Part 1

**This is the last duel before Jaden's and Yuki's duel, though, I have a better idea where to take this. I will have their duel start while Ry's and Alexis' duel is going on. I want to get these duels done already and having these multiple duels is not really helping anything. Hopefully, after Jaden's and Yuki's duel, there will be no more duels and we can actually start doing something. Review please!**

Alexis narrowed her eyes, knowing she had no choice, but to duel this guy. She took out five cards at the same time Ry took out his five cards. Alexis knew she had to be prepared for whatever came her way. She knew that the only way was to let Ry go first.

"You can go first," Alexis said as Ry grew a smirk up his lips.

"Don't mind if I do," Ry replied before drawing his first card. "I place one monster folded in defense mode." A card appeared on the Monster Zone faced-down. "Then, I'll fold three cards and end my turn."

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows. She still couldn't figure out what kind of monsters she would be facing. Something inside her told her that Ry was not one to take lightly. Alexis drew her next card and looked through her hand to decide her next move.

"I summon Etoil Cyber in defense mode, then fold two cards and end my turn," Alexis declared as Ry's smirk grew.

"Seems you're anxious to know what my face-down monster is," Ry responded, eying at his folded monster. He drew his next card. "I'll place one more folded card, then I'll fold another monster and that ends my turn."

_'Why does he keep folding his monsters?'_ Alexis wondered. It seemed that the only way she was going to get her answer was to attack. "I'll play Cyber Tutu in defense mode, then switch my Etoil Cyber to attack mode." She had her face-down cards and was ready to attack. Alexis knew that the only way to find out what kind of monsters she'll be facing was to attack. "ETOIL CYBER, DESTROY RY'S MONSTER TO THE LEFT!"

Etoil Cyber ran up to the monster Ry summoned at the start of the duel. He kept his smirk as he watched Etoil Cyber destroy his monster, which ended up being a black puffball called Rotten Ball. Alexis became more baffled. Rotten Ball had only 200 attack and 300 defense. Why would Ry summon that weak monster to the field.

Ry sent Rotten Ball to the graveyard with his confident smirk. There was no doubt he had something up his sleeve. There was also the other face-down card on Ry's Monster Zone.

"I end my turn," Alexis declared, then Ry drew a new card.

"I reveal my face-down spell card Stinks in the Air. This makes it to where I can special summon out three Rotten Ball tokens. I end my turn," Ry declared before three Rotten Balls appeared. They all looked like black puffballs.

"Why are you summoning out weak monsters?"

"You'll see."

Alexis drew her next card, then changed her Cyber Tutu to attack mode, then declared, "my Cyber Tutu will attack your puffballs. I'll start with the one on the right!" Cyber Tutu spun around in a twirl, then destroyed the first Rotten ball. Ry's life points were now 3200. Alexis then noticed the other two Rotten Balls disappearing from the field. "What's going on?"

"When Rotten Ball is destroyed while in attack mode, they all go to the graveyard," Ry explained.

"I also have my Etoil Cyber attack your other face-down monster!" Alexis declared as Etoil Cyber ran up and attacked Ry's face-down card, which was some sort of black mist with eyeballs. It had 0 attack and 500 defense. "What's up with the weak monsters? Are they all you've got in your deck?"

"All of my monsters are under 1000 attack and defense."

"THAT'S IT? No ritual monsters, level monsters, or fusion monsters?"

"I don't need some sort of _special monsters_ on my field. I don't believe on bronze alone winning a duel. You can win without having fancy monsters or power-ball monsters."

"And how are you planning on winning with only monsters under 1000 attack points?" Alexis asked with a slight smirk up her face.

"I'll give you something for you to know," Ry said with darkened eyes. "Last time I dueled against Seto Kaiba, I wiped out half his life points in a single move. In fact, by the time he won, he was only left with 400 life points."

_"You're kidding!"_ Alexis glared as Ry made a dark chuckle.

"Mr. Kaiba usually takes down his opponents by his Virus Crush Card. It even gets Mr. Moto off his game. Me, on the other hand, don't because I use monsters with low attack. Just try to defeat me!_ I dare you!_"

_'How can Ry defeat me with monsters with under 1000 attack and defense. There's no way, _unless_... somehow he has a monster that can raise it's attack power,'_ Alexis thought to herself. She ended her turn, then Ry drew his next card.

"I believe it's my turn," Ry smirked, then peered through his cards. "I'll summon Glob in attack mode." A giant grayish-black blob appeared on the field with 400 attack and 0 defense. "That ends my turn."

Alexis wasn't sure to attack or not. There had to be a way that Ry wins his duels. If he was able to take down Seto Kaiba's life points to 400, then there had to be a way. Was it the spell cards? The monsters' special ability? Alexis wasn't sure and was becoming anxious to find out how Ry was planning on winning the duel. Alexis drew her next card.

"I play Heavy Storm!" Alexis declared, showing her face-down spell card. All of the spells and traps were destroyed, but Ry kept his smirk. "And my Cyber Tutu can attack your stupid Glob!" Cyber Tutu jumped up in the air and spun around before kicking Glob, though its foot was stuck in the goo part of Glob. To top it all off, Ry's life points weren't affected. "What the..."

"Due to Glob's special ability, if a monster attacks him by battle, not only is the battle canceled, but I get to keep the monster until the end of my phase," Ry explained as Cyber Tutu's foot was released and appeared on his side of the field. "Unfortunately, it can only work once per turn."

"Then my Etoil Cyber will get rid of your Glob!" Alexis smirked as Etoil Cyber ran up and was about to punch Glob when...

"Trap! Liquid Morph. If I have a monster on the field under 1500 attack, that attack is negated. Also, you end your turn right away."

"Dang it!"

"My turn!" Ry smirked while drawing a card. His smirk grew into a grin. "Now, I'll play my spell card from my hand called Liquidation. This makes it to where I can special summon my personal favorite, Glop Glue." Glop Glue appeared on the field, which looked to be like a white blob with 0 attack and defense. "This gets it's attack and defense by adding the total amount of attack and defense from the monsters in my graveyard."

"WHAT?"

Glop Glue appeared with 800 attack and 1700 defense. Ry smirked, "now, just for fun, I'll have your Cyber Tutu attack you directly due to its special ability." Cyber Tutu jumped in the air and landed a kick right at Alexis. She was left with 3000 life points. "Now, I'll place one folded card and end my turn. Your Cyber Tutu returns to your side of the field."

Cyber Tutu jumped from Ry's field to Alexis' field. Alexis knew one weakness in Ry's strategy, Ry had no strong monsters with 1000 or higher attack points. Alexis could just summon a monster without any sacrifices and be able to have a monster with higher attack points than any of Ry's monsters. Still, Ry couldn't just have had this type of strategy he was using alone to be able to lower Seto Kaiba's life points to a mere 400.

Alexis drew her next card, and glared at Ry's direction. A smirk grew on her lips and declared, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." She drew two cards from her deck. "Now, I use Polymerization to fuse my Etoil Cyber and my Blade Skater to fusion summon my Cyber Blader!" in Etoil Cyber's place, Cyber Blader appeared. Ry's expression still stayed the same. "Unfortunately, I can't attack your Glob, but I can attack your Glop Glue. GO CYBER BLADER!" Cyber Blader skated toward Glop Glue before Ry revealed his trap card.

"Not so fast, lady. I reveal my trap, Brother in Arms. If I have more than one monster on the field, I can switch which monster is to be attacked."

"Oh no!"

_"Oh yes,"_ Ry smirked as Cyber Blader skated toward Glob and punched it, having its fist stuck in the goo. It then appeared on Ry's side of the field. "Your battle phase also ends. Guess your luck is not with you today."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Alexis declared with a deep glare.

"As you can see, even though my monsters are weak, I can still deplete your life points. Now, what are you going to do in this dire situation? _I wonder._"

"You better believe I'll kick your butt somehow," Alexis promised while glaring at the field.

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes until midnight. From what Yuki could guess, her duel was about to arrive anytime soon. Once midnight came, then the real shadow game would began and Yuki could save her father. Though, the only way this plan could work is if Yuki lost to Jaden or if it ended up in a tie. Either one of the two would save Yugi Moto, the father of Yuki Moto. The young slifer red female duelist was curtain that her plan would succeed. The only problem was Jaden. If he was to win the duel, Yuki would go to the Shadow Realm alone, but if it was a tie, they would both go.<p>

A ruffle was heard from behind Yuki. She knew who it was that appeared. She took one huge deep breath before turning around and finding Jaden standing amongst the shadows. He seemed to be mixed with worry and unsureness. He was aware that this duel would be a shadow game, but wasn't sure how to play out this duel. Yuki couldn't blame Jaden for thinking this.

Yuki turned on her Duel Disk at the same time Jaden also turned his on. He shoved his deck into the duel slot. Yuki could feel the shadows surrounding the field, but this could only be seen by her and Jaden. At the same time the shadows surrounded the teenagers, Jaden's eyes turned multicolored and his facial expression was now more serious.

"Yuki, are you sure you wanna do this?" Jaden asked concernedly. "This duel won't be like the duels on this island."

"I know that!" Yuki smirked with assurance on her face. "I'm willing to face _anything_. Remember, the beasts will take the loser to the Shadow Realm."

"You're willing to do whatever it takes to save your father huh?"

"You found out?"

"Chancellor Shepard and Dr. Crowler found out and told us everything, about Yugi. I want to know everything."

"I promise after this duel, you'll know everything.

Jaden showed slight glare, hoping that while dueling Yuki, he would get answers. Something told him waiting until after would not be enough. The two duelists got out their five cards and began the duel. Yuki was to go first. She drew her first card and peered at her hand. A smirk grew across her lips.

"I'll start off by summoning Dragon Fairy onto the field," Yuki declared as Dragon Fairy appeared with 2200 attack and 2000 defense. "Then I'll use Polymerization to fuse Dragon Fairy and Fairy Princess to fusion summon Fairy Princess Dragon Warrior!" Fairy Princess and Dragon Fairy fused into the light and emerged as Fairy Princess Dragon Warrior with 3700 attack and 2900 defense. Jaden was amazed at how quickly Yuki summoned a strong monster in one turn. "Now, I'll place two face-downs and end my turn."

"Then I go!" Jaden declared while drawing his next card. He peered at his cards, seemingly hesitant. "I summon Grand Mole!" Neo-Spacian Grand Mole appeared on the field in attack mode. "Now, my Grand Mole will attack and using it's special ability, I can return both our monsters to our hand, or your extra deck."

"Cleaver Jaden," Yuki smirked before returning her Fairy Princess Dragon Warrior to her extra deck.

"I'll put out three face-downs and end my turn," Jaden declared.

Yuki drew her next card, and then peered at her cards. A smirk appeared on her lips. There was more than one way to summon out her monsters.

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back Fairy Princess," Yuki declared as Fairy Princess appeared on the field. "Then I sacrifice my Fairy Princess to activate Family Ritual." Family Ritual was activated from its face-down position. All of a sudden, four dolls appeared: Father Doll, Mother Doll, Sister Doll, and Brother Doll. Jaden was baffled at how much the Father Doll looked like Yugi Moto and the Sister Doll looked like Yuki. "Since you don't have any monsters on the field, my dolls can attack you directly."

"Not in a long-run!" Jaden smirked, revealing his trap card. "A Hero Emerges. You have to select a card from my hand and if it's a hero, I get to special summon it onto the field!"

"Very left."

Jaden picked the card on the very left and special summoned the monster Yuki chose. Yubel appeared onto the field in attack mode. Yuki showed a huge grin. She was excited that she was going to fight one of Jaden's most powerful monster and the spirit that lived inside Jaden's soul. Yubel stood on the field with her deep smirk.

"Still wanting to fight?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not that stupid," Yuki smirked, her eyes closed. "Though, you don't have a sacrifiice to keep your Yubel on the field."

"I only have to do that during my end phase. This is still your phase, so I still have time to tribute."

"True, I guess I'll just have to wait," Yuki shrugged before peering at her cards. "In that case, I'll just place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then I go!" Jaden declared, drawing his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" Elemental Hero Stratos appeared on the field with it's giant metal wings and body. "Using his special ability, I can add a hero from my deck to my hand. Then, I use Elemental Sword and equip it to Stratos!" Elemental Hero Stratos was now shown with a bright, glowing sword in its hands. It's attack points were now 2600. "Since all your dollies are of a machine type, Stratos' attack rose by 800 attack. That means I can use him to attack Brother Doll!" Elemental Hero Stratos took its first blow on Brother Doll and destroyed the doll to bits. Yuki's life points were now 3700. "Now I play Quick Summon to summon out Fossil Tusker and tribute him to keep Yubel on the field. I end my turn."

Elemental Hero Stratos and Yubel continually stayed on the field. Yuki knew that it wasn't going to be easy to defeat Jaden, even if her purpose was for the slifer red duelist to win. Yuki drew her next card and thought about her next move. She predicted that Jaden was going to fusion summon on his next turn. There was only one type of fusion she feared Jaden would use, but kept in mind that he'd probably not use it.

"I summon Baby Doll in attack mode!" Yuki declared with her fun-loving grin. A little baby appeared that was the same as the one Jaden saw at Yuki's duel with Chazz. "Because Baby Doll is on the field, I can equip him with Mother Doll and raises her attack and defense points up to 500." Mother Doll now had 3100 attack and 2800 defense. "Unfortunately, she can't attack while equipped with Baby Doll, but Father Doll can still do a bit of damage to your hero monster!" Father Doll ran up to Elemental Hero Stratos. Jaden narrowed his eyes with a half smirk on his face.

"Trap! Attack Negate!" Jaden declared.

"I end my turn!"

"Good," Jaden smirked before drawing his next card. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." Jaden drew two more cards. "Now I use Dark Fusion to fuse my Yubel and Evil Hero Malicious Edge from my hand to summon out Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!" Evil Hero Malicious Fiend emerged with its enormous wings and giant claws on its head and hands.

"Just as I thought," Yuki said, noticing the hint of golden glow in Jaden's eyes. "You're using an Evil Hero deck. My hunch told me you would since we're playing a Shadow Game. Whenever a Shadow Game appears, the Supreme King always emerges from the inside of your heart. The darker this shadow game gets, the darker your heart becomes. I want to see the true power of the Supreme King."

"I figured you would," Jaden smirked deviously. "And due to Yubel's special ability, when she is sent to the graveyard, she gets a little... _upgrade_." Yubel – Terror Incarnate appeared with a tremendous roar and a fearsome and trembling appearance that would send chills up a lion's spine. A dark chuckle escaped Jaden's lips. "What do you think? Have you seen anything more beautiful? In my evil hero deck, my Yubel is my most powerful ally and she will be the key to your defeat!" He pointed his index finger at Yuki as she gave a deep smirk. "Now, I shall start by using Heavy Storm to destroy all your face-downs!" All of Jaden's and Yuki's spells and traps were all destroyed and removed from the field. "Now, I can have Malicious Fiend attack Father Doll!" Evil Hero Malicious Fiend attacked the Yugi Moto look-alike doll and wiped it from the field. Yuki's life points stooped to 2800. "Then, I'll use Stratos to attack Sister Doll!"

"I reveal Book of Moon from my hand! This can force any face-up monster I choose to face-down defense mode and I choose Sister Doll!" Yuki said, thinking quickly. Sister Doll changed to a card face-down in a defense position before being destroyed by Elemental Hero Stratos. Yuki's life points weren't affected.

"Nice thinking," Jaden smirked. "I fold one card and end my turn. Since Yubel's is upgraded, she doesn't need a sacrifice to stay on the field. She does, however, want your monsters!" Yuki gasped as her Mother Doll was taken from the field and left her with no monsters. "Too bad so sad."

"Actually, you just made my day," Yuki corrected before she drew her next card. "Now that Mother Doll and Father Doll are in the graveyard, I can remove them from play to special summon Mega Baby!"

Jaden narrowed his golden eyes as he watched the enormous baby, Mega Baby, emerge onto the field. The same baby used against Chazz before he was defeated. Jaden had forgotten that Yuki could special summon this monster if Mother Doll and Father Doll were sent to the graveyard. All she had to do was remove them from play. Yuki was playing hard and so was Jaden. This Shadow Game was about to become more tense than most of Jaden's other duels.


	18. The Final Showdown Part 2

**Here's the other story half, which not only finishes Alexis' and Ry's duel, but also continues on with Jaden's and Yuki's duel. It's gonna be one tense duel, that's all I can say. I also wanna make sure Yuki's friends get to the area where the duel is commencing at the right time. Review please!**

The duel with Alexis and Ry continued. Alexis was left with Cyber Blader and Cyber Prima on the field in attack mode with one face-down card on the field. She was left with 1600 life points. Ry, on the other hand, had Glop Glue, which held 1700 attack and 2000 defense, Glob, and Parasite on the field in attack mode. Parasite held 700 attack and defense, though its special ability was dangerous, because it can attack the opponent directly if, during battle, the attack from him was missed. Ry's life points remained at a 2800.

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows while trying to come up with a perfect strategy to use to defeat Ry. He was very good with his play. Alexis would not have dreamed that she would be cut so low by weak monsters under 1000 attack and defense and here she was with a mere 1600 life points. Ry was a true duelist, there was no doubt in Alexis' mind.

Alexis drew her next card, since it was her turn now. She had to think of a way to defeat Ry and get rid of that Parasite. She declared, "I fold one card, then I'll have Cyber Blader attack your Parasite!"

"Still going for it huh?" Ry smirked, then revealed his face-down card. "I activate my trap Glob Connection, if I have a Glob on the field, he can protect any monster I chose and I chose Parasite. Now, thanks to Parasite's special ability, that's another 700 of your life points!"

"Not in a long-run. I figured you had something up your sleeve. I activate my spell card from my hand, Monster Reborn to bring back your Rotten Ball." Rotten Ball appeared on Alexis' field, leaving Ry a very curious look. "Now, I activate my trap Pure Pupil. If I control a monster with 1000 attack or less, I can negate the activation of the effect of a monster and destroy it!"

"WHAT!" Ry cried aloud as he watched Parasite turn to bits. Alexis held a smirk up her lips, feeling victorious that she destroyed Parasite. "Impressive, but your Cyber Blader still is still gonna attack Glob due to the activation of my trap."

Cyber Blader skated gracefully toward Glob and kicked it, before the blades got stuck on the goo part of Glob. Cyber Blader, then disappeared and ended up on Ry's side of the field. Alexis was prepared for this. She knew that was one price her monster was willing to pay.

"I'll also have Cyber Prima attack your Glop Glue!" Alexis declared as Cyber Prima jumped up in the air and kicked Glop Glue and destroying it, leaving Ry with 2200 life points to spare. "Now, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Not bad, hon," Ry smirked before drawing his next card. "I'll summon out Bacteria." Bacteria, which looked like a small brown puffball with an antenna. "Then, I'll use your Cyber Blader and due to its ability, since you control two monsters, its attack doubles!" Cyber Blader's attack was now 4200. "Now, Cyber Blader, attack my Rotten Ball!" Cyber Blader skated toward Rotten Ball.

"I thought so," Alexis smirked, then activated a trap card. "Mirror Force!" A shield protected all her monsters and Cyber Blader's attack reflected back at all of Ry's monsters and were wiped from the field. "So much for your pesky monsters!"

"Then I shall fold two cards and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Alexis smirked as she drew her next card. "First I'll activate Warrior Returning Alive to revive Cyber Blader" Cyber Blader returned to Alexis' field. "Then, I'll play my spell card Allegro Toile and destroy the card on the right!" Ry's face-down card on the right was blasted and destroyed. "Now, I'll have Cyber Blader attack you directly!" Cyber Blader skated toward Ry, and then kick him right across the chest. "IT'S OVER! CYBER PRIMA, FINISH THIS!" Cyber Prima jumped up in the air and kicked Ry in the gut, depleting the rest of his life points.

Ry turned off his duel disk and left into the forest. He had done what he needed to do. Though he lost, it was still worth dueling against Alexis to make sure Yuki and Jaden had their duel _alone_. Alexis noticed Ry leaving and began running after him. Ry felt his arm being grabbed by a firm grip.

"Not so fast!" Alexis cried out with glaring eyes. "I want to know where Jaden is dueling."

"I can't tell you that, sweety," Ry replied.

"And why not?"

"Because it's a Shadow Game. If we get too close, one of us could get hurt. Why do you think we're doing these crazy duels against you guys in the first place?"

"I don't freakin care! I've always been there for Jaden and I'm going to that duel and support him!"

"That is suicide, in case you haven't noticed. If it wasn't so dangerous, I'd be out there for Yuki! She's going to unleash the Supreme King inside your boyfriend!"

"_The_ Supreme King?" Alexis gasped in shock. "You guys are CRAZY! Yuki could get herself killed!"

"You don't know her!"

"Maybe, but I know Jaden and from experience, the Supreme King is not someone to mess with."

"Neither is Yuki. Have you ever heard of the Birthright Power?"

"Birthright _what?_"

_"Alexis!"_ Syrus called with Sabrina behind him. The blue-haired boy was panting hardly. "Don't... go after Jaden."

"Syrus, what's going on?" Alexis asked concernedly.

"I just found out something about Yuki I think you need to know," Syrus replied before the four heard ruffling noises.

"Who's there?" Ry asked in a shouting and threatening voice.

"Relax hot shot, it's only me!" Mary replied with excitement in her pearly white teeth. Jesse was next to Mary holding hands with their fingers laced through the gaps. "Best duel of my life and I'm dating now!"

_"Jesse?"_ Syrus and Alexis replied with gaping mouths.

"What the heck were you doing? We were all worried sick!" Alexis asked furiously with her head boiling hot.

"I was lookin' for Yuki, then ran into this beautiful young lady. We had a duel and now we're datin'," Jesse grinned as Alexis slapped her face with her palm. "Oh geez, I totally forgot!"

"Don't worry, we know where she is," Syrus explained in an emotionless tone.

"Well that's great! Where is she?" Jesse asked while Mary bit the bottom of her lip.

"Dueling Jaden right about now. There's something I need to tell you about Yuki. Actually, I think we need everyone here for this."

"What about Yuki and why is she duelin' Jay so late at night?"

"She's going to unleash the Supreme King," Mary admitted with a low sigh as Jesse stared at his new girlfriend with bafflement. "Jes, I... _we_ all have a confession to make."

"First, we need to get Chazz here," Syrus mentioned.

_"What do you want to do with me?"_ A voice asked, which came from non other than the emo kid of the class, Chazz Princeton. "You guys are not gonna believe who I just dueled not too long ago."

"We'll talk later, there's something about Yuki you guys need to know," Syrus said for what seemed to be like the millionth time in a row.

"I think it's better if _we_ explained it," another new voice responded. It was Lenny, and next to him was Yugi Moto Jr.

"Hey, you're the king's son I dueled!" Chazz said as everyone stared at Yugi.

"I have a name and it's Yugi or just _Yu_!" Yugi glared.

"Whatever, can you guys explain to us what's going on? So far, we know that Yuki is the daughter of Yugi Moto, she came to this school to enter the Shadow Realm and save her father, and now is about to face Jaden and unleash the Supreme King inside him just to go to the Shadow Realm," Alexis demanded.

"Wait, Yuki is the king's _daughter_?" Chazz glared with his face turned awestruck.

"She's also my twin sister," Yugi admitted. "The six of us have been dueling or competing and collecting 10% of everyone's Ba or duel energy. Once we've collected at least 100%, we can all be able to go to the Shadow Realm without the pressure of the Shadow Realm harming us. Once done, we needed Yuki to duel Jaden, so he can call out the three mythical beasts to take us all to the Shadow Realm and rescue Dad."

"You guys are goin' to the Shadow Realm?" Jesse asked baffled. "Mary, why didn't you say somethin'?"

"I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want you to go after your friend. Yuki's playing a Shadow Game and unleashing the Supreme King," Mary replied as Jesse kept a pair of widened eyes.

"There's something else you need to know," Syrus said.

"Yuki and I share a Birthright Power. It had been passed down from Pharaohs to their sons and daughters. They can summon out their Ka's and other things. We have a very strong light power. It has advantages, but it can be dangerous too. I'm sure you know about the Society of Light and the Light of Destruction," Yugi explained as everyone narrowed their eyes.

"You guys have a destructive light like what Satorious had?" Chazz asked with narrowed eyes.

"Let's put it this way, what you saw in Satorious was nothing. Dad dueled Satorious while he was trying to gain some cult members. He couldn't get to us, because we had technically have already _'seen the light.'_ That's why Yuki can handle the Supreme King. It's him that helps balance our light of this world."

"And let me guess, you couldn't duel Jaden, because you're a _complete amateur_," Chazz smirked smudgely.

_"He is?"_ Everyone, besides Yugi's friends, responded shockingly.

"Pretty much," Yugi replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But I believe in Yuki. I know she will take us to the Shadow Realm and help us save our Dad by any means necessary."

* * *

><p>Yuki and Jaden continued their duel. Yuki had Mega Baby and three face-down cards on the field with 2800 life points. Jaden held Yubel – Terror Incarnate, Evil Hero Malicious Fiend, and one face-down card on the field with 4000 life points still. Jaden held golden eyes from the power of the Supreme King, who lived inside his heart. This was what Yuki had been aiming at for her to enter the shadow realm. Now, the only mission was for her to lose or end in a tie.<p>

Jaden had learned to control the power of the Supreme King through Yubel. At the same time, Jaden had never used this power since his duel with Yubel. This power was very powerful and the Supreme King was filled with darkness. Once the power was activated, his thoughts were like of one from another world, _another time._ He also could see and hear things he never could as just Jaden Yuki. For one, he sensed something very powerful inside Yuki.

"Seems like you're holding back," Jaden smirked. "Yet you don't want me to hold back."

"I'm waiting for _the right time_," Yuki replied with a slight smirk. "As the duel commences, my power will slowly increase." She peered at her cards, then at her Mega Baby, which held 3000 attack and defense points. She needed some time for her perfect combo to be complete. "I'll equip Mega Baby with Bottle of Milk, then end my turn."

Jaden drew his next card. Yuki's Mega Baby was now more powerful than his monster. He needed a way to defeat this monster. Mega Baby was a really hard core monster. This was the monster that gave Chazz a hard time. There had to be a way to defeat Yuki. Jaden still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"First, I'll activate Card of Sanctity. We each draw until we have six cards in our hands," Jaden declared as him and Yuki kept drawing until each had six cards in their hands. "Excellent! I summon Burstinatrix onto the field in defense mode! I'll place two face-downs and end my turn! Though, your monsters will be destroyed."

"I figured you'd try that ability. One of Mega Baby's ability is negating the opposing monster's effect, so that effect is useless," Yuki mentioned, then peered at her cards. "I activate my spell card Dark Magic Curtain, by paying half my life points, I can summon out a spellcaster onto the field!" Yuki's life points stooped down to 1400 and a huge curtain with a skeleton overhead appeared. The curtains parted and Dark Magician appeared on the field.

_"So, it has begun,"_ Dark Magician said.

"Yep, you ready to kick some butt?"

_"More than happy,"_ Dark Magician smirked, then swirling his wand before pointing it at Jaden.

"Good, because I ain't done yet," Yuki smirked, then activated her other face-down card. "I now activate Bond Between Teacher and Student! Show yourself, Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field in a defense position. "Mega Baby, attack Jaden's Malicious Fiend!"

"Not so fast! I activate H – Heated Heart. This will raise Malicious Fiend's attack by 500 points. Making it equal to your Mega Baby!" Malicious Fiend's attack points by 500 points. Mega Baby stopped its attack.

"Then, I'll have Dark Magician attack your Burstinatrix!" Yuki declared as Dark Magician flew up in the air and aimed his wand at Burstinatrix. It destroyed Burstinatrix and Jaden's life points remained at 2700. "Now, I'll place three more face-down card and end my turn."

Jaden could sense that Yuki was trying to complete a combo of some kind. From what the slifer red duelist could tell, Yuki had two Dark Magicians on the field and Mega Baby. Jaden knew he had to keep a close focus on the opponent he was dueling against. Yuki was no duelist to underestimate. Jaden drew his next card and hoped that it could help him defeat Yuki.

"Perfect!" Jaden grinned deviously. "I play E – Emergency Calling. I can choose one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand!" He searched through his deck and took the card he needed. "Now I use Dark Calling and use it as Dark Fusion. I fuse from my hand Sparkman and Clayman to summon out Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Sparkman and Clayman merge together in the light and appeared as a giant robotic-like monster with electricity all over himself. "Using his special ability, he can destroy one of your monsters from the field!" Evil Hero Lightning Golem took its arm and formed it into a grenade launcher-like gun and blasted Mega Baby from the field. "Now, I'll use him to destroy Dark Magician Girl!"

"TRAP! Spellbinding Circle!" Yuki declared as a hexagram circle surrounded Evil Hero Lightning Golem.

"No matter! I still have Malicious Fiend and since your Mega Baby is out of the picture, he won't be a problem! MALICIOUS FIEND, ATTACK DARK MAGICIAN!" Evil Hero Malicious Fiend flew in the air with its flaming claws and on its way to attack Dark Magician.

_"MASTER!"_ Dark Magician Girl cried.

"Don't worry, Mana. I reveal my spell card Card Destruction!" Yuki declared.

"But my attack still commences!" Jaden smirked, pointing Yuki's mistake.

"Not really, because I also send my Kuribi to the graveyard and I'm sure you know of it's special ability."

"Oh..."

Evil Hero Malicious Fiend, on its way to attack Dark Magician, attacked Kuribi in the magician's place. Yuki showed a smirk while gathering the same number of cards from her deck that she discarded to the graveyard by Card Destruction.

"And, from my hand, I use Effect Negate to keep your Yubel from destroying Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Yuki smirked as Jaden held a deep glare with his eyes glowing more golden than ever before.

Yuki knew Jaden's powers were increasing and it was time to show her true power. Yuki looked into her hand and knew she had everything she needed to summon her _ultimate monster_. She NEVER used this monster unless it was for Shadow Games. There was still one more thing Yuki needed to do before summoning this monster. She remembered when she first received this special card.

* * *

><p>Yuki was twelve years old and playing Duel Monsters with Lenny. She used the very deck that she created with her own hands. Lenny had Wizard of the Knight in attack mode while Yuki just summoned Dark Magician Girl. Lenny glared deeply at the monster.<p>

"My Dark Magician Girl attacks your Wizard!" Yuki smirked as Dark Magician Girl attacked Wizard of the Knight and wiped the rest of Lenny's life points. "I win!"

"NO FAIR! I ALMOST HAD YOU!" Lenny whined. Yuki just stuck her tongue out.

"Hey kids!" Yuki's father Yugi called. The kids ran inside the house from the backyard and into the Living Room.

"Yes?" The kids replied.

"Remember, the plane leaves tomorrow. I want you both up bright and early."

"Okay!"

"And Yuki."

"Yeah Daddy," Yuki replied. Her father knelt down to his daughter's size and gave the girl a duel monster card of some type. "What's this. He looks like..."

"Two years ago, this was made by a close friend of mine from Egypt. This card will protect you from any danger. You hold a special gift, Yuki," Yugi explained as Yuki nodded in reply. "Both you and your brother. Only you two have this card. _He_ will guide you and help you in any way. He is bound to serve and protect you."

"I will always keep this!" Yuki promised with an exciting grin. "Every time you're away, as long as I have this card, I'll always think of you!"

Yugi blushed a hint of red on his cheeks before kissing his daughter on the cheek. Lenny curiously looked at the card and his eyes widened. Those green eyes looked up at Yugi, then the card again.

* * *

><p>Yuki kept her eyes focused on the field. It was time to unlock her true power. It was her turn! She drew one card and looked at it before a smirk appeared across her lips. It was now time to reveal her<em> ultimate weapon.<em>

"I reveal my face-down card called Millennium Ritual!" Yuki declared.

"Millennium what?" Jaden asked in surprise, never have heard of this ritual card. From what he could tell, the card looked like the millennium puzzle he saw when visiting the abandoned dorm.

"It's a special card that can only be summoned by two sacrifices from the graveyard consisting of two dark monsters and a warrior-type monster. It can also come from either graveyard," Yuki explained with a deep smirk. That's when Jaden felt it, the incredible amount of energy coming from Yuki. "This is also a special card, because only Yugi and I can summon _him_. He will serve no one and has served my father only one time." A sacrificing ritual appeared with two alters on each side and a throne in the middle. On the two alters stood Kuri and Winged Kuriboh and in the middle, sitting on the throne, was Fairy Princess. Jaden was partly annoyed at the fact that Yuki used his little partner as a ritual summon sacrifice. "These guys will be removed from play, then I can summon out my ultimate monster!" At that moment, Yuki's forehead revealed the Eye of Horus, which glowed brightly with brilliance. There was no doubt that Yuki held tremendous power. "COME FORTH MY KING, THE NAMELESS PHARAOH!"

Jaden gasped as the ritual sacrifice started burning with light and shot up to the sky. Descending from the air was another Yugi look-alike, but this one seemed _different_. He wore strange clothing: a white tunic with a gold belt around his waist, a purple cape across his back, some sandals upon his feet, and a golden crown with the Eye of Horus. His eyes were more narrow than Yugi's, held golden streaks across his spiky black hair, and his arms crossed against his chest. This monster glowed brightly while descending down to where the sacrificial ritual took place.

Just like Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, this warrior-type, ritual summoned monster seemed to be moving on his own. He slowly opened his eyes and looked back at Yuki.

_"Who are we up against?"_ The Nameless Pharaoh asked.

"The Supreme King. I need to duel him in order to enter the Shadow Realm. Dad's there, Adam," Yuki replied. Jaden, at this point, knew for sure this was Pharaoh Atem. Yuki had mentioned in class of calling Atem _Adam_, since it was easier.

_"Yugi's in the Shadow Realm?"_ Atem asked awestruck as Yuki nodded in reply. _"Then I am more than willing to fight."_

"Thanks," Yuki thanked. Her glowing third eye continually glowed brighter than ever before. Her brilliant purple eyes held a hint of red in them at this point. "You don't stand a chance against Adam! He has been my father's protector for four years and mine for the same amount!" Her eyes narrowed, then point her index finger straight at Jaden. "IF YOU WANT TO BE THE NEXT KING OF GAMES, THEN YOU HAVE TO DEFEAT ME!"

"Don't worry, I will defeat you Yuki, but I'll never be the _King of Games_!" Jaden declared with narrowed golden eyes. Darkness descended around Jaden and his form slowly changed. He was now shown with black armor with roundish spikes from the shoulders, a black helmet to show only his face, and a red cape across his back. "I AM, AND ALWAYS WILL BE, THE SUPREME KING! CAN YOU DEFEAT THE TRUE KING OF DARKNESS?"

"ONLY IF YOU DEFEAT THE PRINCESS OF LIGHT!" Yuki replied as her form also changed. She was found with a long skirted tunic with a gold belt, a red cape across her back, a gold crown upon her head made for a princess, some sandals, gold earrings and bracelets, and a golden necklace with a ruby stone in the middle of the neck. A smirk appeared across her lips and the heat between the two duelists grew in the shadow game.


	19. The Final Showdown Part 3

**The battle is very tense isn't it? This will be the last part to the duel, so this whole chapter will revolve around the duel and some aftermath. I bet you guys are wondering about the Princess of Light. This is the Birthright Power that Yugi Jr. and the others were talking about. Yugi Jr. shares this too, which means he's the Prince of Light. This chapter will explain the whole Prince and Princess of Light thing. Review please!**

Jaden knew this was it. Yuki had finally shown her true power, which was of a strong light. From what Jaden could tell, this was Yuki's true form of her power. Yuki glowed with enormous powers from the light. The ruby necklace around her neck glowed with brilliance, which matched her slight-reddened, violet eyes.

Yuki had Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and The Nameless Pharaoh on the field. The Nameless Pharaoh held 4000 attack and 3500 defense. There were no face-down cards on Yuki's side of the field, but she held two remaining cards in her hand and 1400 life points remaining. Jaden had Evil Hero Malicious Fiend, Yubel – Terror Incarnate, and Evil Hero Golem (with Spellbinding Circle) on the field. He held two face-down cards on the field and two cards in his hand with 2700 life points.

"So... this is your true power?" Jaden asked with his golden eyes still glowing with brilliance.

"It is," Yuki replied with a slight smirk. "I'm sure you know the legend of the Nameless Pharaoh, King Atem. Have you ever heard of the legend of the Prince and Princess of Light?" Yuki asked as Jaden stood blinking. "I'll take that as a _'no.'_"

"Who are the Prince and Princess of Light?"

_"They would be my children,"_ Atem answered as Jaden blinked. _"Guess _somebody_ doesn't pay attention."_

"Adam was married before his soul was sealed. After sealing his soul to protect Egypt, his wife became pregnant with twins. The son was the next heir after Pharaoh Seth," Yuki explained.

"Oh," Jaden replied.

"I hold the power of the previous Princess of Light. Her and her brother shared the power passed from their father. This is called the Birthright Power. Every Pharaoh and powerful kings held different elements of power, whether it was light, dark, earth, wind, fire... these were all Birthright Powers. The Supreme King is no different. He held a great power from his father, but his powers became so massive, that many kings of the whole world feared him."

"So I have a Birthright Power?"

_"Every king, queen, prince, princess, or any person with royal blood holds this Birthright Power. How do you think Seth became a part of my court? I never knew this with Yugi, because I still had amnesia. Even when my memories returned, I was not aware of my offspring,"_ Atem explained.

"Anyways, it's still my turn!" Yuki smirked, then faced Dark Magician. "Mahad, destroy Lightning Golem!" Dark Magician flew in the air and shot a blast a dark magic at Evil Hero Lightning Golem. It was destroyed and Jaden remained with 2600 life points. "You ready Adam?"

_"Don't need to tell me,"_ Atem smirked before jumping in the air, unwielding two swords, then dove toward Jaden's Evil Hero Malicious Fiend.

"Think again!" Jaden smirked before revealing his trap card. "Secret Mission! Since I have two monsters, this can negate the attack and I can activate one of its effects!"

"Oh crud," Yuki responded as Yubel – Terror Incarnate and Evil Hero Malicious Fiend were folded in attack mode. "I was afraid of this."

_"What's going on?"_ Atem asked, never have seen this trap card, since it was created by Jaden Yuki for his Spacian deck.

"Jaden can activate two of the effects of Secret Mission. He can rather end the battle phase or force the monster attacking to attack one of the two monsters folded. If we choose the right monster, we can deplete his life points, but if we attack Yubel, let's just say she'll bring a whole new meaning to the phrase _'what goes around, comes around,'_" Yuki explained as Atem nodded, then furrowed his eyebrows.

_"Just tell me which monster to attack,"_ Atem said as Yuki nodded, then peered at her hand.

"I've got a plan. Atem, attack the monster on the left!" Yuki declared as Atem nodded and threw one of his swords at Jaden's face-down monster on the left. Jaden smirked deeply as the monster revealed itself as Yubel – Terror Incarnete. Atem gasped as the dragon-looking monster swallowed the sword in one mouth of the dragon head on the right, then the dragon head on the left spat it back toward Yuki's direction.

_"MIU!"_ Atem cried out. He had never been able to break the habit of calling Yuki by the name of his daughter, who lived in the Underworld with him.

"I activate a trap from my hand: Magic Cylinder!" Yuki declared, revealing the trap card from her hand. Atem found two cylinders with him in between them. Yubel – Terror Incarnete's attack entered into one cylinder and shot out the other and right directly at Jaden.

"TRAP! Ring of Defense!" Jaden declared as a greenish looking shield appeared in front of him, blocking the attack. He sighed in relief after that.

"Then I'll play Card of Sanctity!" Yuki declared before they both drew from their decks until six cards were in their hands. "Now, I'll fold three cards and end my turn!"

_"At least we took out one monster,"_ Atem said before the two magicians nodded.

"My turn!" Jaden declared with furrowed eyebrows. He needed a card with higher attack points or equal to 4000, but all his monsters were never this powerful. Jaden knew he needed a miracle. He drew his next card, and then rose two eyebrows. He just figured out a plan. "I play Call of the Haunted to bring back my Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Evil Hero Lightning Golem appeared on the field, then he smirked deviously. "I sacrifice three of my monsters!"

_"Wait, you can only make three tributs to summon out an Egyptian god or Wicked god cards,"_ Atem mentioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Wait, there are _Wicked God Cards_?" Jaden asked as Yuki halfly closed her eyes.

"They talked about it yesterday. They were banned from the Japanese tournaments after the Kaiba Corp. lock-down incident," Yuki explained as Jaden rubbed his chin, then remembered.

"Oh yeah! I was too busy watching a fly land on Alexis' hair."

Atem chuckled while Dark Magician rolled his eyes. Dark Magician Girl giggle, her hand clasped over her mouth. She remembered the times she wouldn't paid attention to Dark Magician's teachings. Jaden continued his move by sacrificing three monsters, who disappeared from the field. Yuki then realized that these were fiend-type monsters. She knew exactly what Jaden was trying to summon.

"Oh shoot! Prepare yourselves guys, we're about to face one of the Supreme King's greatest servants," Yuki warned her monsters as they all nodded with furrowed eyebrows.

"COME FORTH, REVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS!" Jaden declared with a booming voice. Yubel – Terror Incarnate, Evil Hero Lightning Golem, and Evil Hero Malicious Fiend disappeared from the field and in their place was non other than Reviel, Lord of Phantasms, one of the legendary mythical beasts. Jaden felt a familiar presents with this huge monster. A smirk appeared on Jaden's lips. "Now, thanks to Yubel – Terror Incarnate's ability, I can summon out Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare!" This version of Yubel had longer necks, four wings, a darker color of purple, and two extra eyes. This one seemed more scary than the last Yubel.

_"Ok, I've seen terrifying dragons in my time, but this one takes the cake,"_ Dark Magician responded, seeing the humongous dragon creature.

_"I couldn't agree with you more. It's even more terrifying than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon..."_ Atem agreed, then showed a smirk. _"And that's saying something."_

"It doesn't matter, with our teamwork, we can defeat anything!" Yuki smirked widely.

"Then get ready!" Jaden said boldly with fighting fire burning in his heart. "My Yubel attacks the Nameless Pharaoh!"

Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare's attack rose in its attack points, equal to Atem's attack. It then blew it right at Yuki. She glared with fearsome eyes. She knew of this version of Yubel's ability all too well. Atem's eyes widened and stared at Jaden with disbelief.

_"You can do that?"_ Atem asked baffled.

"I can do that," Jaden replied as the blast came on its way to Yuki.

"That can only work if you can _attack_ my monster!" Yuki mentioned as she revealed her trap. "I PLAY MAGICAL HATS!" Four hats appeared and covered all three monsters. "So much for your Yubel helping any. I end my turn!"

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. My Reviel is still on the field and if I destroy Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl, I can end this duel once and for all!" Jaden mentioned with a slight smirk.

"_If_ you don't activate my trap. You have one of four chances to hit my trap!"

"I also have one in four chance of having both our powerful monsters destroyed!"

"True. Give it your best shot!"

"REVIEL, DESTROY THE SECOND TO LEFT HAT!" Jaden ordered as Reviel used its mighty fight and punched through the second to left hat. Smoke and depress filled the air and in the hat's place, a trap card was revealed. "Aw shoot!"

"That's right, Lady's First! I created this in my deck especially for Dark Magician Girl. You see, when I have her on the field, even face-down, she can attack you directly!"

"Oh... _dang_," Jaden replied as Dark Magician Girl appeared out of the middle hat and shot a dark magic blast right at Jaden's life points. His life points dropped to 600 life points. Dark Magician Girl giggled, then returned, in attack mode, to Yuki's side.

"Nice shot."

_"Thanks,"_ Dark Magician Girl replied.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Jaden finished.

"I don't want my monsters to be harmed anymore than they already are, so I'm releasing them from the hats," Yuki declared as Atem and Dark Magician jumped out of the hats.

_"That was a nice counter, Mi... I mean Yuki,"_ Atem complimented, also correcting his mistake.

"Thanks, I'm fighting my hardest," Yuki said with a small smile. She faced Jaden, who was waiting for her to make her move. "You're really powerful, Jaden. I've never dueled anyone like you."

"Same here. You're a strong woman, Yuki. Even Yubel agrees that you're the strongest person she's ever met."

"Jaden, I want to continue this duel, but... there are other important things I have to take care of," Yuki said with a soft smile. Jaden's golden eyes widened. "My father is strong, but if I don't get to the Shadow Realm, he could die. I hope I can make it up to you."

"I'm sure you will. I'd like to have this duel again."

"I promise we will!" Yuki vowed, then drew her next card. "I reveal my face-down card, Ring of Destruction. I can select one monster and destroy it. We both take equal damage. I choose Reviel."

"So we both lose," Jaden muttered as Yuki nodded.

"That is, if you're willing to help me. Of course, you can surrender the duel if you'd rather me go alone."

"Over my own dead body," Jaden smirked as his eyes changed from golden to brown and his form transformed back into his normal slifer red outfit. The same went for Yuki, even her third eye disappeared. A round metal ring with flames burning on the outside wrapped around Reviel, Lord of Phantasms. Both Jaden's and Yuki's life points dropped to 0 and a gold light shown around them. "Meet ya on the other side!"

"You too!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the forest where the gang was, Yuki's friends noticed their bracelets starting to glow. They gasped and quickly made their way to where the duel was supposed to commence. Jaden's friends followed the gang, wondering where they were going.<p>

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Syrus called.

"What the heck is going on?" Chazz asked demandingly.

Everyone met at the ruins where the three legendary beasts were to rest at. They gasped as they saw the three beasts above the ruins and two lights surrounding two figures. They all knew who these figures were: Jaden and Yuki. Yugi, Sabrina, and Ry ran in between the two glowing lights, then three more lights shown around them as well.

"Oh man!" Chazz responded.

"Hey! What's going on? Jesse! Jaden! I..." Dr. Crowler cried aloud, digging himself from the bushes. He had twigs and leaves stuck on his hair and clothing. He then noticed the three legendary beasts and the five glowing lights surrounding five figures. "OH NO! NOT GOOD!"

"Jesse, I have to go," Mary said as her body slowly glowed a brilliant yellow.

"Mary!" Jesse cried before he was smacked with soft lips from the beautiful blond.

"I'll be back, I promise," Mary winked before running to her friends and a glowing light circling her, like her other friends.

"MARY!" Jesse cried, knowing it was too late anyways. Everyone stared in awe as the lights surrounding the six teenagers. It slowly faded and everyone could make out the figures. Jesse caught Mary's soulless body in his arms. He continually stared at this figure who was breathing perfectly and had a steady heartbeat. This body now had nothing left in it, besides the shell of who was once Mary.

Everyone ran to the other soulless bodies that also dropped dead, but still held good breathing and a steady heartbeat. Lenny caught Yuki, Dr. Crowler caught Ry, Chazz caught Yugi, Alexis caught Sabrina, and Syrus caught Jaden. Neither of them could believe what had just happened, even though they were aware of this. Syrus stared at what was left of Jaden with trembling lips and watery eyes.

_"J... Jaden... w-why?"_ Syrus muttered as tears fell onto his friend's cheeks.

"So... what do we do now?" Chazz asked in a quiet tone.

"The school nurse, I guess," Alexis replied, trying to carry Sabrina. _"Neh!"_

"I'll be the one to do that, Miss Rhodes," Dr. Crowler said, flipping Sabrina's body over his shoulders. He flipped Ry's body over the other shoulder. Jesse carried Mary, no emotion shown on his face, Chazz carried Jaden, Syrus carried Yugi Jr, and Lenny carried Yuki. There were no words for this moment.


	20. Sickly Shadows

**I was planning on posting up Capsule Monster Remake, but I'm still trying to figure out how to play out the next chapter. I already know how to play out this one, so I decided to do Spirit World Duelist next. Review please!**

Jaden felt as if he was drained from the inside out. All he wanted to do at this point was rest. He was trying to figure out why he felt so weak. The last thing the boy remembered was being in a Shadow Game and the duel ending in a tie. _'Who was I dueling?'_ Jaden wondered inside his mind. _'Oh wait, it was Yuki. She... YUKI!'_

Jaden flashed his eyes open and found a swirling black sky. The whole world was nothing, but darkness. He struggled to push himself up, but it felt like carrying a ton of bricks. He saw the ground he was on, which was cold hard gray rock. Every part of the ground was rock. Alexis could file her nails on it. The thought made Jaden snicker for a second.

"I see you're finally up and about!" Jaden heard a cheery voice cry out. He slowly turned his head and saw Yuki with her biggest smiley grin and a slifer red uniform.

_"Yuki! You're... okay,"_ Jaden muttered as if he was in pain.

"Take it easy. You're in the Shadow Realm. It'll take some time for your body to grow use to the environment. I remember my first time here. That was sure a pain."

"How long are we gonna stay around this dump?" Ry complained.

"Until we find Dad!" Yuki replied in a glaring manner.

"Hmph, by the time his majesty is taking, it'll be years before he starts getting up on his feet," Ry complained. He faced Jaden. "I thought you were _the King of Darkness_."

"Ry, can it!" Mary glared as Ry sighed in annoyance.

"I'm starting to feel a little better," Jaden said as he pushed himself up to get on his feet. Yuki brought her arm under Jaden's right arm to help the slifer red duelist on his feet. Jaden gave a small smile as a _thank you_.

"You okay?" Yugi Jr. asked as Jaden nodded in reply. "Well, you've met all of us, besides Mary over there." He pointed to Mary as she waved cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, by the way."

"Same here," Jaden replied.

"Common guys, time to find Dad. I made sure we were able to appear near his location, so he shouldn't be too far. I'll help Jaden until he can walk on his own," Yuki said as the rest nodded.

The group walked together through the vacant area with nothing, but rocks and more rocks. Everyone called out for the Duelist King by _"Mr. Moto"_ except for Yuki and Yugi Jr, who just called him _"Dad"_ or _"Daddy/Pops."_ Jaden wasn't sure what to call him, so he started shouting _"Yugi Sir."_ Nobody really cared about the name, they just wanted to find Yugi Sr. safe and sound.

Just when everyone was starting to worry, Jaden noticed a dark rocky cave at the other side of a bunch of rocks. He weakly walked toward the cave with the rest of the group following him. They wondered if that could be where Yugi Moto Sr. was. The thought was a mystery.

Jaden continued inside the cave, leaving everyone else behind to check out the cave, which was as dark as night. He used his night vision eyes from Yubel to see in the dark. He looked left and right inside the cave until he happened to hit his foot on something _not rocky_. Jaden gasped and pointed his eyes at the very direction of the object his foot hit. There was an older man lying down and using a roundish rock as a pillow for his head. He seemed to wear some worn out jeans and a dirtied and torn black tank top. There were scratches and some dried blood here and there as if he had been facing a battle, but this was the Shadow Realm.

Jaden took the man and flipped the ragged body over his shoulders to carry the man out of the cave. Everyone gasped as soon as they saw the man over Jaden's shoulders. Jaden carefully laid the body down, making sure he didn't scratch it or anything. Yugi Jr. rested the head on a nearby bolder to level it up.

"Is he... alive?" Yuki asked quietly.

Yugi Jr. placed his two fingers under the right side of the head of the unconscious body. He replied, "Pops barely has a pulse." Jaden could sense the fear inside the twins as they stared at their unconscious father. The slifer red duelist couldn't find any words to come out of his mouth.

"Dad! DAD! WAKE UP!" Yuki cried while shaking her father, who made no response.

"Well, this is a nightmare!" Ry glared while throwing his hands up.

"Maybe if we take him from this place, he might be able to regain his strength," Sabrina thought.

"Sabrina, it's not that easy. Dad's mind is trapped in the vacuum of this realm," Yugi Jr. pointed out.

"But he can't die!" Yuki declared with narrowed eyebrows. "We've come this far and it's not over yet! Dad's pulse is still beating!"

"The question is how we are to strengthen it?" Ry wondered as the group fell into silence.

Yuki stared sorrowfully at her father's unconscious body as a tear slowly dribbled down her cheek and fell on Yugi Sr.'s cheek. He barely could make a single breath and the world seemed hopeless. Was there any way to help Yugi?_ 'Is there anyway to save Yugi, Yubel?'_ No reply. _'Yubel?'_ Jaden's eyes burst.

"Yubel's gone! I can't feel her in my soul anymore!" Jaden cried while placing his hand across his chest with panic filling his body and face.

"The Shadows can only take a curtain amount of souls. The three mythical beasts only needed enough Ba for six people. Yubel is back at Duel Academy," Mary informed Jaden.

"Wait, if Yubel's at Duel Academy, then..." Jaden muttered as his eyes widened, trying to make out the rest of the words come out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>At Duel Academy inside the Clinic, the unconscious students were lying on hospital beds, seemingly soulless. Seto Kaiba and Lenny Kaiba stood in the midst of the room. Alexis stood by Jaden's bedside with worry on her face. She gently held Jaden's hand before feeling a slight twitching. She gasped.<p>

_"Mmmuh..."_ the seemingly Jaden moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Everyone gasped, not just because of the fact Jaden woke up and not everyone else, but that he held multicolored eyes when he woke up. There seemed to be fear written on his face as he looked around the room, then his own hands, noticing the hospital gown he was wearing. He gasped slightly before backing up with his back on the bedposte.

"J... Jaden?" Syrus muttered as Jaden quickly turned his head and stared at the blue-haired boy deeply.

"Can you see me?" Jaden asked. He stared at his own hand again fearfully once again. _"Am I in Jaden's body?"_

"If you're not Jaden, then who are you?" Chazz asked demandingly.

"I'm Yubel. When Jaden's soul left to the Shadow Realm, I must've taken his place," Yubel replied in Jaden's voice. Then a slight chuckle escaped her nose. "Funny, I haven't been a guy in over 1000 years."

"Wait, what do you mean by..." Chazz asked, then realized what he was ASKING. "On second thought, please don't tell me."

"Hey, you're the one who sent this school to the Spirit World and turned my son into your puppet slave!" Barnaparte glared.

_"I did?"_ Yubel asked confused. "I barely remember most of what happened besides me wanting Jaden and him merging us together. I also remember you guys and possessing Jesse, but the rest is kind of a blur. Most of my memory comes from Jaden."

"_Uh-huh,_ so while Jaden is off in the Shadow Realm rescuing the King of Games, you're stuck here inside Jaden's body?" Alexis asked.

"Correct," Yubel replied before walking up to Lenny. "How do we open the doors for them to return here?"

"First, I have to wait for Yuki's signal. When she makes the signal, I'll be going to the location of the three beasts and place this down," Lenny replied, showing a seal in his hand. "This will bring the gang back."

"The seal of Outer Worlds. You really have been around."

"What does it do?" Hassleberry asked curiously.

"It is a dark seal, one of the rarest items you can find. It is like a key to the dark worlds, but only someone that can withstand its powers can use it wisely. That seal can also be used for evil, if left in the wrong hands," Yubel explained as everyone stared and blinked in confusion. "It is your only source to getting everyone back!"

_"OHHHHHHH!"_ Everyone replied.

"One question I'd like to ask, and maybe I'm being too critical, but... what makes you think we should trust _you_?" Chazz asked smugly as Yubel responded with a glare. "You sent our school to a bizarre world we had no idea about, turned most of us into zombies, took Jesse hostage, turned Jaden into some sort of psycho freakazoid, imprisoned us into another universe, and kept Jaden for almost a week before he actually got back! We trust Jaden and his reasoning for even letting you stay inside him like a parasite, but you still hold a bad record here."

"CHAZZ!" Alexis rebuked.

"It's true!"

"He's right!" Yubel said with glaring eyes. "I do hold _a bad record_ and you also care to judge without knowing the whole story! Jaden had transported me inside the satellite at the age of five. I promised him I would return one day and on my journey, I was captured by the light and it consumed me. The light almost burned me alive and would have if I hadn't of escaped barely. I asked a local to help me find Jaden, because I was desperate and hurt. As time went by, the light grew stronger and so did its effect on me. The rest I cannot remember, because my mind was consumed by the light. If Jaden hadn't used Super Polymerization, the light would've burned me from the inside out and when you are a monster of a dark type, it ain't pretty. In fact, you might say it's... _A PAIN_!" Everyone from Duel Academy stood with blank faces of what they have heard. They were clueless of what had happened. In reality, Yubel was the one who was in trouble. "Jaden and I go back 1000 years. I was his guard, protector, _friend_... he was a reincarnate of someone was really close to. I was once human, a human boy. He was the son of the Roman king and possessed a dark power _unimaginable_. He needed a protector who would never leave his side. I was chosen for the task and I accepted it. Prince Judei tried to stop them, but it was too late and I vowed I would protect the Supreme King with my life. _I love him!_ He's my friend and my brother... in the past, Prince Judei was twin brother. That was another reason why I was chosen."

"Jaden's your twin? but you don't even look alike!" Syrus cried aloud.

"_Fraternal_ twin," Yubel corrected while rolling her eyes. "Or whatever you call it. I also didn't look like a female demon with flattering wings and girl hormones. You try getting used to gender change, it ain't fun!"

"I'm really sorry," Alexis apologized. "About what Chazz said. Nobody had any idea what was happening. I suppose that explains everything."

"Alexis, you should not have to apologize. If anything, I'm trying to control my emotions right now. Feeling separated from Jaden, I kinda feel edgy at the moment. Though, I don't like being judged," Yubel admitted as a sigh left her nose. "I know Jaden and the others will be just fine. It's up to us to do our part to make sure they return home safely."

"Right!" Lenny smirked.

"You bet, Sarg!" Hassleberry replied, then realized whom he was talking to. "Sorry, I mean uh... _Miss_."

"I don't mind what you call me. I was once a boy like you. You can call me whatever you like," Yubel assured.


	21. Waking up

**Poor Yugi. Looks like Yugi's gonna need a miracle to get better. Let's hope he'll survive this and what about Yubel? **

**Now, before I start the story, let me clarify something. Yubel was once a male as a human, so it would be normal for her to once have fallen for another girl. This does not mean she's a lesbian. It just means that Yubel had once fallen for another girl as a MALE HUMAN BEING! Had she have homosexual issues after the transformation? Possibly, but that's not the point. Yubel has no love effections for anyone at this particulare point. Also, Alexandria is not Alexis' ancient spirit or reincarnet. It's a random OC. Review please!**

Jaden squeezed some water from a piece of cloth from Ry's undershirt. There was a little pond of water inside the cave where the kids found Yugi Sr. Jaden placed the cloth on Yugi Sr.'s forehead. Yugi Sr. was becoming more pale by the second and this was worrying Yuki and Yugi Jr. alot. There was no telling how long Yugi Sr. had to live.

_"Daddy,"_ Yuki whispered while holding her father's hand.

"What he needs is light!" Jaden said as the kids looked at him. "Yuki, Yugi, both of you are the reincarnates of the Prince and Princess of Light right? Maybe you two can give off some of your light!"

"You think it could work?" Yugi Jr. asked.

"How do you know this can save Mr. Moto?" Mary asked.

"Yugi is of the light, or that's what I think Mr. Banner said in our History books," Jaden replied.

"So, you _actually_ decided to pay attention?" Yuki teased as Jaden let off a shrug. She then faced her brother. "You think this could work?"

"It's worth it to save Pops," Yugi Jr. replied as Yuki nodded.

Yuki snapped her fingers and a large book appeared. Her and Yugi Jr. looked through it. The title of the book was written in some sort of ancient language that appeared to be Ancient Egyptian. Jaden rose two eyebrows curiously, wondering how much these twins knew about magic. He knew they were familiar with it by the Shadow Game him and Yuki played.

"This is it!" Yugi Jr. declared, pointing to a curtain location written in an unfamiliar language.

"You understand that stuff?" Jaden asked.

"You learn a thing or two from being part of an archeology team," Yugi Jr. smirked. "Unfortunately, we are limited of any kind of magic, besides dark magic, in the Shadow Realm. It's so dark, that it weakens our light. Fortunately, it's not enough to keep us from transporting our magic to someone else. Don't get too close."

Jaden took a few steps back and watched the twins perform magic. They started chanting in an unfamiliar language as a bright light glowed from them. They then held a hand of Yugi Sr.'s. Yugi Jr. held the right hand and Yuki held the left. Some of their light transferred through Yugi Sr.'s body from the kids.

After the transfer was complete, the glowing light vanished from the twins and everyone gathered around the older man. Jaden felt a tense mood in the air as everyone stood around Yugi Sr, hoping to see him wide awake. Yugi Sr. seemed to have gained some color back, but he still seemed weak. The twins kept their grip on their father's hand while watching closely on his eyelids.

Slowly, but shakingly, Yugi Sr.'s eyelids fluttered halfly open. A moan slowly escaped his nose as he tried to focus the blurry picture in front of him. Yugi Sr. blinked a few times, then was about to move his lips when...

"DADDY!" Yuki cried aloud before clasping her arms around her father's neck and tears leaking from her eyes. This was her most happiest moment. Yugi Sr.'s shaky arm slowly wrapped around Yuki's waist. "I knew you'd come around!"

_"Yuki, what are... how'd you get here?"_ Yugi Sr. asked in a hoarse voice.

"Like how everyone else gets into the Shadow Realm, by a Shadow Game. Of course, it ended in a draw," Yuki replied with her childish smile.

"We all came to rescue you," Yugi Jr. said as Yugi Sr. looked at him and a smile appeared on his lips.

_"You shouldn't have come here. Even you know it's dangerous,"_ Yugi Sr. said.

"Whatever! Since when do any of us not do a rescue attempt and since when do we let you face this place alone!" Ry asked rhetorically as Yugi Sr. gave out a chuckle.

Jaden helped Yugi Sr. sit up while in his weak state. He looked around at his surrounding area, and then stared at his daughter dumbfounded.

"Why are you wearing a Duel Academy uniform?" Yugi Sr. asked.

"Lenny snuck her into the school," Jaden replied as Yugi Sr. turned his head and stared at the slifer red duelist bug-eyed.

"You're that kid. The one I gave Winged Kuriboh to!"

"Jaden Yuki at your service. Winged Kuriboh was getting worried about you."

"He's helping us rescue you!" Yuki explained as Yugi Sr. nodded.

"Thank you. So, you guys have a plan?" Yugi Sr. asked.

"We do. Lenny's gonna open the doors to the Shadow Realm to get us out of here," Yugi Jr. replied.

"And who knows how long that will take!" Ry complained before letting out a loud sigh.

"What about the Gargoyle Shadows?" Yugi Sr. asked seriously. "They're gonna be let loose at any moment. Did you kids find a way to stop them?"

"Gargoyle Shadows?" Jaden asked confused.

"We were planning on dealing with that after we got you back. From what we've gathered, Fred is gathering his clan in the Spirit World," Sabrina replied to Yugi Sr.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?" Jaden asked.

"Before Pops got sent into the Shadow Realm, we were after the leader of the gargoyles. According to legend, the one who summons the Gargoyle Shadows shall have power over the gargoyles. They were meant to keep evil demons away, but this guy is planning on using the spirits to gain power and become the next Adolph Hitler," Yuki explained.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I... kinda was too focused on saving Dad."

_"Figures,"_ Yugi Jr. smirked teasingly.

"Looks like we've got a war ahead of us," Yugi Sr. said with seriousness in his tone.

"You think the Gargoyle Shadows will attack Duel Academy?" Jaden asked.

"More than just Duel Academy. They'll probably attack the world. We'll all have to be ready for battle when we get back. I wouldn't be surprised if Fred is in the process of summoning the Gargoyle Shadows," Yugi Sr. said as Jaden showed widened eyes.

"Then we need to get going!" Jaden said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Since Dad's up, I'm gonna give Lenny the signal," Yuki smirked as she shaped her hands like she was touching a ball and chanted in a different language.

"Can you tell me what she's speaking?" Jaden asked in a whisper to Yugi Sr.

"It's Ancient Egyptian. Yuki is performing a spell," Yugi Sr. replied.

Yuki's forehead showed a glowing third eye. Yuki sat there with crossed legs and her hands in the same position while the third eye still glowed with brilliance. Jaden stared at Yuki with curiosity. He had never seen magic ever performed like this before. This was stuff Yugi Moto and Jaden's new friends dealt with on a daily basis.

* * *

><p>At Duel Academy, Yubel stood at the edge of the cliff by the Slifer Red Dorm. She closed her eyes and felt the wind blowing on her face and smelled the smell of ocean water and fresh air. This was all too familiar to her. This was something she had not felt in a thousand years. It felt sensational to her as she felt the small moist particles hit her skin. How long has she longed to feel the ocean breeze on a cloudy day.<p>

Alexis walked up the cliff and noticed Yubel standing at the edge of it. The Obelisk girl stared with curiosity of what Yubel was doing. She showed a small smile on the lips that were once Jaden's. Alexis then noticed Yubel taking off Jaden's tennis shoes off her feet, leaving them on the ground, then standing back up. Her toes wiggled at the soft feel of the green grass. Alexis walked up to Yubel, still curious.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked as Yubel jumped a little, then noticed the young girl.

"You scared me," Yubel said before looking out to the horizon. "I forgotten what it was like to feel the wind blow against my face, to feel the grass between my toes." Her toes wiggled again. She then jumped onto a rock by the ocean currents. Yubel found a good steady rock, then sat on it and dipped her feet into the water. Alexis followed the fiend monster inside the body of her friend. "I suppose I miss being human."

"It's hard to believe that you were once human."

"Jaden once watched this movie called _Beauty and the Beast_ when he was young. I watched it with him and he enjoyed the story, especially the Beast," Yubel said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"I saw that movie too. I almost cried at the end when the Beast almost died."

"_Yeah_... anyways, you know the first part of the story, the one that talks about how the Prince turned into a Beast?"

"Uh-huh. The Prince was uncaring and selfish. A beggar woman pleaded for him to give her food. The Prince refused and the beggar revealed as a beautiful young woman. She put a curse on him to make him a beast for all eternaty unless he can learn to love someone and that someone can love him back. Belle was that girl."

"Yes... that story reminded me of how I became... _a monster_," Yubel said while staring at her toes. "Long ago, as you know, I was a young boy. I grew up in a royal family. Judai_ my brother_ and I were the two only sons of the king. We both held dark powers from the shadows, but Judai's was stronger. Father had known this since the dawn of time. He ruled a great kingdom and anything we said would be done at our command."

"Wow, that's something," Alexis said with a smile.

"Yes. I was even betrothed to marry a beautiful young girl. I loved her with my own dear heart and would do anything for her. She was beautiful... _Alexandria_."

"Betrothed?"

"It's when two families make a deal to wed their children. It was common in my day."

"Oh..."

"One day, Judai's powers became more massive than you could imagine. He went missing from the castle one day and all of us searched everywhere for him. I was on my horse searching high and low. One day, I found him... he held fearsome gold eyes and stared at me with pure darkness. I felt Judai's whole world filled with darkness in his heart. I was forced to fight my brother, then he finally gained control of the darkness within him. I remembered that day, he was scared," Yubel said, then noticing Alexis with a seemingly horrified face. "Father explained to me that Judai was the Supreme King and it was his duty to protect the world from the burning light. Though, he could never fight alone. He had to have a guardian to protect him from the evil side of darkness."

"_Evil side?_ You mean the Supreme King part that destroyed millions?"

"Yes. Father said it had to be someone of his blood that would never leave his side no matter what. Though, in the process, I would give up everything, my looks, my human figure, my kingdom... _my gender_. _Everything_ to protect Judai. Alexandria cried for days after my transformation, because we could never wed. I could never take back my decision. I love Judai and that includes Jaden. I'm willing to protect him with my life! "

"I understand," Alexis said. "I know if that were me, I'd do the same for my brother."

"The many of times I would look at myself in the mirror, the times people would say the word _'monster'_ when they look at me. Jaden's the only one who ever saw me _beautiful_. He always had my whole life. I remember the first time Jaden saw my card, he showed it to his mom and said, _'look! She's beautiful, please buy it for me!'_"

Alexis laughed at the thought of little Jaden wanting a duel monster card. She then said, "he must've really favored you."

"He has... Sometimes I just wanna be human again, like the Beast. If only life were like fairytales where I could fall in love and kiss my true love, then change back to human. I guess sometimes I wish I were like that Beast."

"I guess I can't blame you," Alexis said with a bright smile. "But you're a great... person, fiend, or whatever. Jaden loves you and you protect him with your life. You don't need to be ashamed of who you are. I mean you've got a really neat effect and are a level 10 monster."

"I know, but sometimes I wish I were human and could fall in love again," Yubel admitted with a smile. She looked at Alexis. "I know Jaden will find someone to be happy with. My Judai did and his wife carried six beautiful children."

"SIX?"

"Back in my day, it was important to give birth as many kids as possible, because of still birth. We didn't have... the right _medical supplies_ as you call it."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense."

"If Jaden can have that life, then that alone makes me feel a bit better."

"I'm glad someone can have an attitude like that."

"You're a very beautiful girl, Alexis. I hope you find a descent man in your life."

"Well, I've never really thought about _that_," Alexis blushed. "I've always loved dueling so much that I don't think about love."

"You're still young. You've got time to think things over. I only hope for the best."

"Same to you, Yubel."

"Hey guys!" Syrus called from the edge of the cliff. "Lenny just received a signal from Yuki!"

"Really?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"Let's go!" Yubel said before the girls climbed on the rocks and onto the cliff, then the trio ran toward the location of the buried mythical beasts.


	22. Back in School

**Here's the next for this story. I'm trying to finish this, so I can start on Always Together. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this and move on. Review please!**

Jaden watched desperately as Yuki concentrated on making the signal for Lenny to pick up. The girl stood there with the weird third eye on her forehead glowing with brilliance. Yugi Sr. seemed to be struggling to sit up on his own. Jaden supported Yugi Sr. with two arms on each shoulder. Time seemed to be running out and Yuki's and Yugi Jr.'s light couldn't keep him at bay.

Yuki's third eye shined even brighter and was glowing brighter by the second. Jaden gasped as he felt himself being engulfed into the light. From what Jaden could tell, his soul was transporting back into his own body.

* * *

><p>Jaden woke up to find himself in the most unexpected place. It seemed like some sort of dream room filled with action heros and models of all of Jaden's monsters from his deck. The floor was red carpet and there was a large poster of Yugi Moto and a slightly smaller one of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.<p>

"Where am I?" Jaden asked himself before gathering his strength to stand up. He heard a door opening from the room. There before Jaden stood a twin version of himself with gold eyes. He wore some black armor of some sort with slope spikes and a huge helmate that covered every part of his head, except his face.

"Strange, I never find you here," the twin Jaden said.

"Where am I and... are you _me_?" Jaden asked as the darker half chuckled slightly.

"You're in your soul room. Yubel has been taking over in your place since you left. She usually hangs around here when she's not talking with you," the dark half replied before a smirk formed on his lips. "And yes I am _you_... or your ancient spirit the Supreme King Judai. My soul room is across from yours if you ever bother to chit chat."

_"Uh-huh,"_ Jaden nodded, sort've understanding what was going on. "You're the one who destroyed thousands weren't you?"

"They were sent to the stars," Judai corrected. "I have never murdered anyone in my life. I have been collecting souls and transported them into another dimension to save Yubel from the light."

"That's still hurting people!"

"I know," Judai replied sorrowfully. "And I was willing to pay a heavy price to save my beloved brother."

_"Yubel,"_ Jaden whispered. "Just like her, your ways were aiming for right, but used wrong methods."

"Perhaps, but in the end, those people returned to their homes didn't they?"

"I suppose."

"I think it's time your friends knew you have returned. Just gain control and Yubel will give it to you."

"Alright, but one question: can you talk to be like Yubel and I?"

"Of course. If you need my help, I am willing to give it."

"Sweet, but... why don't you ever come out?"

"You kept pushing me out."

Jaden blinked several times, then showed a blush, saying, _"sorry."_

"No need. I was acting rash, even though nobody was hurt. When a family member is hurt and dying, you... tend to not think right."

"Right," Jaden said while rubbing the back of his neck. He then let himself take control of his body and found himself in the clinic standing up in front of Yugi Jr.'s and Yuki's bed. Yuki was on the phone with someone or calling someone.

"Jaden, you're back!" Alexis cried in joy as she wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck in a hug.

"I missed you too!" Syrus cried, also embracing his friend.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. I'm fine, really!" Jaden assured.

"DAD, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Yuki shouted in pure joy. She jumped out of her bed and onto her brother's bed, grabbing both shoulder blades. "DAD'S AWAKE!"

"DAD!" Yugi Jr. cried out, sticking the phone to his ear. "YOU'RE BACK! Did ya miss being in the real world?"

"Guess this calls for a happy ending, eh Sarg?" Hassleberry smirked before punching playfully on Jaden's back shoulder.

_"Ah,"_ Jaden cringed before replying to his friend. "Not yet, I'm afraid. Mr. Moto said something about the Gargoyle Shadows."

"Gargoyle Shadows? Is that how Yugi got himself in trouble?" Seto asked loudly with his arms up in the air. He sat on a comfy chair and began laughing sarcastically. "Of course it would have something to do with the Shadows! It always does!"

"Excuse me, but what are the Gargoyle Shadows?" Chazz asked rudely.

"They're monster spirits set to keep demons away. Yugi and his team investigated a lost temple around Western Asia and from what I can hear here, it seems like they ran into trouble," Seto replied.

"And Fred is probably making the spell as we speak!" Yuki said.

"I'm coming with you," Jaden decided.

"The Supreme King helping us fight gargoyles. You are something else, Jay," Yuki smirked.

"Say, where are your other friends?" Jaden asked, noticing Mary, Ry, and Sabrina were not to be found in the room.

"Mary's with Jesse, excited she's back. The rest are waiting for our ride," Yuki replied as Jaden nodded. "You ready for this?"

"I'm coming too, so you know," Chazz said, determined.

"Me too!" Alexis volunteered.

"Geer me up, Soldier!" Hassleberry smirked with his fist pumped.

"And I go wherever Jaden goes!" Syrus said.

"Then looks like Dad needs more passenger seats," Lenny slightly teased.

"I swear, Yugi will one day be the death of you, son!" Seto promised as Lenny rolled his eyes.

Jaden, Yuki, and their friends stood on the roof of the Academy to wait for Seto's jet to arrive. Jesse also volunteered, wanting to be a part of whatever Mary was involved in. Alexis walked next to Jaden as the wind blew against their hair. Jaden continually looked up at the sky with his brilliant smile.

"You know, this will probably be our toughest battle we've faced," Alexis smirked with crossed arms.

"I know that. That's why I'm willing to face it head on!" Jaden replied with his arm pumped. "This is probably the second time I've saved the world with Yugi Moto."

_"Second?"_

"The first time was the time our Duel Monster cards were stolen. Long story," Jaden explained as Alexis nodded her head.

"When do you not run into the paranormal?"

"At least I have that in common with Yugi and Yuki!"

"True."

"He's got a point," Mary said with a small giggle.

"Well, whatever the adventure is, I'm ready to face it," Jesse smirked determined.

"We all are!" Yuki said as they all put their hands forward like a team before a game.

"We got ourselves a grand army!" Hassleberry smirked.

"Yep and we're gonna go and kick some butt!" Jaden said.

"Are we through with the pep talks? The jet's here!" Lenny asked, pointing to the private jet that was on its way to land.

"Wow, you guys really know how to live," Hassleberry said.

"Aren't we all rich?" Jaden asked shrugging his shoulders.

"good point," Alexis said.

_"Lucky,"_ Ry glared before everyone entered the jet.

The travel had taken a long time since everyone was traveling to another country where Yugi Sr. was waiting. Mary was seen next to Jesse with her head on the boy's shoulder. Lenny and Yuki were holding hands while Yuki stared out the window watching the clouds pass by. Yugi Jr. sat by Ry, Hassleberry sat by Syrus, Jaden sat by Chazz (much to his displeasure), and Alexis sat by Sabrina.

Everyone was excited about being in a private jet. Only a few of the kids, besides Yuki and her friends, had ever ridden a private jet: Syrus, Chazz, and Jaden. Alexis watched the clouds pass by through the window with a bright smile on her face. Sabrina seemed very calm and quiet. She slightly eyed Yugi Jr. and Ry talking to each other to the row next to hers, mostly at Yugi Jr.

"Thinking about something?" Alexis asked Sabrina as she quickly turned her head and slightly blushed.

"N-No," Sabrina replied, her eyes darting toward the boys' direction. Her head then faced Alexis again. "Alexis, have you loved someone, but are too afraid they won't feel the same?"

"Who's the guy?"

_"Yugi,"_ Sabrina admitted quietly, eying at Yugi Jr. "Yuki, Mary, and I would hang around alot at the Moto House. Like a girls only thing. He was very immature, and then we grew up and it just _clicked_. I don't know how Yuki or Mary get the courage to tell a guy _'I love you.'_"

"You found the courage to keep us from getting close to the shadow game Jaden and Yuki were playing. You can use that courage to show Yugi you love him."

"Maybe."

Sabrina sighed while staring up at the ceiling of the jet.

Yuki stared gleamly out the window, knowing that she had brought her Daddy home at last. Not only that, but she also made new friends that would help her stop Fred. It was time to finish the battle that they started.

* * *

><p>About a week earlier, Yugi Sr. and his junior team: Lenny, Yuki, Yugi Jr, Ry, Mary, and Sabrina were walking through a rocky desert around the sunny day. They had been told about some sort of discovery of lost ruins of a temple filled with mysterious gargoyles. Everyone was anxious to know more about these mysterious gargoyles and what they were about.<p>

Yugi Sr. looked through the horizon and notice something odd about a curtain part of the location to the left. He ran over to the left, then stopped.

"I found something below this cliff!" Yugi Sr. cried out before the kids caught up with him. "This must be it."

"Looks like it!" Mary agreed.

"Those monsters make Red-Eyes look really lame," Ry smirked.

"I surprisingly agree with you for once," Lenny smirked in reply.

"Maybe not Red-Eyes, but they sure look creepy," Yugi Jr. said, then showed a smirk. "Like your dad when he loses against mine."

Lenny snorted as a smirk formed on his lips. Yugi Sr. rolled his eyes before the gang began sliding down the edge of the steep slope of the cliff. The place seemed vacant, but there was something about the statues of the Gargoyles and the huge temple the gang was about to enter with large pillars and a huge statue of a large gargoyle with ruby eyes.

Nobody could find anything of these ruins, except a couple of gargoyle statues. Yuki then notice one gargoyle statue on one of the corners of the temple ahead of the large gargoyle's right. There was some sort of foreign description where the gargoyle was standing.

"Dad!" Yuki called as Yugi Sr. came behind his daughter. She pointed at the description she saw. "What does this say?"

"It seems to be some sort of ancient language used by the Babylonians. All I can translate is _'Curse of the Shadows.'_ The rest is confusing. Something about demons," Yugi Sr. replied, then rubbed his chin. "So far, I'm not really sure what this all means."

"Maybe this will help!" Mary cried out, who was standing in front of the huge statue of the gargoyle with ruby eyes. She pointed to another description where the huge gargoyle was standing. Yugi Sr. came behind Mary and took a good look at the description.

"No different from the last statue we saw._ 'Curse of the Shadows'_ what does that mean?" Yugi Sr. wondered aloud.

"Seems like they're trying to keep the shadows away," Ry smirked, who was next to a gargoyle statue on the back left. He then fell into a hole. "AH! CRUD!"

"Ry!" Yugi Jr. cried as he ran to the whole where his friend fell in.

"Looks like we got a clue!" Ry cried out from the hole. Yugi Sr. jumped inside with his flashlight.

Yugi Sr. turned on his flashlight, then looked around what seemed to be some sort of mysterious underground room with the similar ancient writing. It was a small room, but kept many secrets. Yugi Sr. read each of the four walls and tried hard to understand this ancient writing. Some were more difficult than others, but this uncovered many mysteries. Ry furrowed his eyebrows with crossed arms.

"Find anything?" Ry asked.

"Seems you were right about the Gargoyles keeping something away, apparently demons. At least this explains the statues. This also tells of a great power. Generally, I prefer powers that don't include _demons from the great beyond_," Yugi Sr. replied with a side joke.

_"Har har,"_ Ry said sarcastically.

"Can't beat a guy for trying."

"Can we pull you up yet or do we have to trap ya down there?" Lenny asked from the outside of the hole.

"Please and thank you!" Ry replied before a rope ladder dropped down and both him and Yugi Sr. climbed up the ladder.

"Did you record everything?" Yugi Jr. asked his father.

"Every word," Yugi Sr. replied as he showed his mini recorder.

"And just in case, I also took a picture of the walls while you were translating the other parts of the writing on the walls," Ry smirked, showing his camera that showed a picture of each wall with ancient writing.

"Good, we'll take this to the industry and see if they can translate this," Yugi Sr. said before everyone heard the footsteps of a stranger coming into the ruins. Something smelled fishy and the gang was willing to find out what. Yugi Sr. and the rest of the group walked to the stranger who wore a huge black coat, baggy pants, and dusty boots. He also seemed to have very messy hair as well. "Who are you? This place is government property!"

"My name is Fred. I'm only here to get _something_ real quick, it will only take a second," Fred replied.

"And what are you trying to get exactly?" Yugi Sr. asked suspicious.

"That is non of your concern."

"It is every ounce of my concern! We are trying to uncover history and it's located in this sight, which is where, you say, you are wanting to obtaining this_ 'something.'_"

"Are you saying I'm trying to steal an ancient artifact?"

"I suspect that."

"And it probably has something to do with pawning it for money or trying to obtain some kind of power, not that this is new," Yugi Jr. spat.

"Don't you teach these kids any respect?" Fred asked annoyed.

"My son shows a good point. We'll be staying here until we solve the mystery of these gargoyles and collect the artifacts we need to finish this exibition," Yugi Sr. decided before turning to Lenny. "Lenny, I need you to email Ry's pictures to the industry."

"Have it your way, but I will make sure I obtain what I need!" Fred glared before leaving. Yugi Sr. suspected that they would meet again. Little did he know, he would find himself in the Shadow Realm that very night.


	23. Finding Fred

**Anonymous Review: That is because he's the one trying to unleash the gargoyle shadows and the one who sent Yugi into the Shadow Realm. That pretty much says it lol.**

**I'm not gonna write the duel with Yugi and Fred. I already showed you part of it from the beginning. All you will need to know is written. I hope you like it. Review please!**

Yugi Sr. waited outside of a local town near the temple where he and his team were excavating about a week ago. He was grateful to be back from the Shadow Realm, but was anxiously worried about what Fred was plotting. Yugi Sr. had to wait for the kids to finally arrive before he planned on doing anything. He just wished they did something about Fred sooner.

Many of the people of the town were dressed in white with turbans. Though, the women were dressed in black and covering every inch of their bodies, except their eyes. Yugi Sr. found this culture unfamiliar to him, but he had other problems to deal with. He just woke up from a coma only an hour ago inside a strange clinic in the middle of this third world country. At least Seto Kaiba sent some medical supplies for Yugi Sr. to get his nutrition while he was comatose.

Yugi Sr. felt the wind blow against his face in the middle of a wide area where the jet was to land on. He heard the loud motor from a distance, which landed several miles from Yugi Sr.'s position. The older man watched as the huge jet drove on its wheels on the huge landscape and slowly came to a stop about a few inches from his position before he came running toward the flying object.

The door to the jet opened before an inflatable slide appeared and reached for the ground. Jaden was the first passenger to slide down the slide with the biggest smile on his face. Yugi Jr. slide down next, doing some sort of surfer move as if he riding a skateboard or something before jumping to the ground on his feet. Lenny rolled his eyes before siding down after the boy, then Yuki, then Hassleberry, then Chazz, then Mary, then Jesse, then Sabrina, then Ry, and then Syrus came down last.

The twins ran frantically toward the King of Games before being caught by two strong arms. Everyone, except for Ry, seemed to hold small smiles at this special reunion. They could tell that Yugi Sr. was waiting for this moment to take place. He let the twins go, then showed the expression only shown when discipline was taken place.

"Why didn't you go after Fred?" Yugi Sr. asked the twins rhetorically. "I know my life is important to you, but are the lives of others not _just _as important!" The twins bowed their heads, then gave glances. Yugi Sr. knelt to the twins' size, placing two hands on each shoulder. They lifted their heads. "We still have time to stop him, but remember that I expect you all to not lift my life among the lives of many. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Dad," The twins replied together before being embraced once more.

"I love you," Yuki said.

"I love you both," Yugi Sr. replied before breaking apart from their embrace. He faced the rest of the kids. "Where's Kaiba?"

"Up here!" Seto replied inside the jet before sliding down on the ground. "Good to see you back."

"Good to be back. Did you figure out Fred's location?"

"Your geek squad have been working that out while their kids were busy trying to save your butt."

Yugi Sr. rolled his eyes, then replied, "_figures._ Can you give me the results?"

Seto gave Yugi Sr. a piece of paper of some written notes. The archeologist studied them, then faced the temple where he was doing his expedition last week. He seemed to hold a serious expression that spoke a thousand words. Yugi Sr. turned to the kids with command on his face.

"Fred will be summoning those gargoyles at any moment! More than likely, he's at the Castle of Lord Sakona! The location of the main sanctuary of the gargoyles!" Yugi Sr. told the kids.

"Wait, I thought it was the temple that was the sanctuary!" Lenny said.

"I thought so too," Yugi Sr. replied. "But according to Ryou's research, the temple was only where they kept the scriptures of the spell. It was under the statue of the gargoyle statues."

"Uh... wasn't the temple just discovered and you and the others were to examine it?" Jaden asked.

"That's why Mrs. Moto and the rest of the geeks did the expedition while you kids went off to the netherworld... without their consent no doubt," Seto replied, adding a smirk to his last quote. "They thought the kids were still in this deserted place!"

"I guess that makes sense. I don't see Tea letting the twins go to the Shadow Realm. Last time they went in, she threw a fit like it was the end of the world," Yugi Sr. smirked. He then turned his head toward Seto. "I'm surprised you let Lenny in this."

"Don't remind me! I only let him, because he had the situation under control!" Seto replied, keeping in his pride.

"Anyways, the castle should be under these coordinates," Yugi Sr. said, giving Seto the paper in his hand and pointing to the bottom right corner of it.

"Then let's get to it," Seto smirked before walking toward the opening of the jet where the gang just slid from. "get a ladder, we're coming back up!"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!" Rolland replied.

Everyone entered back into the jet. This time, Jaden sat by Yugi Sr.'s side, since Chazz did not want to sit by him again. He ended up sitting next to Seto, who mostly preferred to be sitting by himself, but let Chazz sit on the right. Everyone was growing nervous about what they were about to face. There was always the question of what they were going to face.

It was only a moment of time before everyone noticed a large castle nearby. The jet landed near the castle and everyone slide down the inflatable slide. Everyone, except for Seto who decided to stay with Rolland to watch the jet, traveled to the deserted castle that belonged to the government. Yugi Sr. furrowed his eyebrows as he stared out at the dark castle.

"Kids, some of you are new to this! Each one of you has a monster Ka inside of you! That Ka inside you will be your secret weapon!" Yugi Sr. explained.

"What's a _Ka_?" Chazz asked.

"It's the physical half of your soul that makes up who you are," Yugi Sr. replied.

"What's the other half?" Hassleberry asked.

"Your Ba. It's your mental half of your soul. It is also your life force," Yugi Sr. replied.

"So, how do we summon our Ka's?" Jaden asked.

"That's easy," Yuki replied. "You just reach deep inside your soul and let your energy flow out. Out comes your Ka!"

"Shouldn't we test them out?" Alexis asked.

"If we summon our monsters out here, they will be noticeable, but I can give you the knowledge of knowing how to summon Ka's," Yugi Sr. replied. He chanted something in Ancient Egyptian and a third eye glowed on his forehead. The Duel Academy students gasped as a glowing third eye appeared on their forehead, then disappeared. "You got it?" The kids nodded. "Each one of you is different. Use your Ka and work together, it doesn't matter how useless your Ka seems."

Everyone entered the dark castle, which seemed very dark and vacant. Spider webs were found in every corner of the stoned walls. The floor was damp and the room was cool. It gave the kids a chilling feeling as if darkness was closing in. Jaden's eyes instantly turned multicolor.

"I feel something!" Jaden said. Everyone stared at the slifer red duelist.

"What do you feel?" Syrus asked.

"I... I don't know. Something powerful is nearby. I... I've never felt anything like this!" Jaden replied, fear written on his face.

"I feel it too," Yugi Sr. replied.

"Me too," Yugi Jr. said.

"This don't look good," Jesse said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Follow me," Yugi Sr. said before walking ahead into the dark halls, but not before taking out a flashlight from his pocket and turning it on to shed some light. Everyone followed him.

The deeper everyone followed into the castle, the colder it got. Jaden started feeling the dark power he felt becoming stronger. Yubel appeared next to her companion with a serious expression.

_"Be careful, Jaden,"_ Yubel warned.

_'I'll be fine, Yubel,'_ Jaden replied though his mind link.

Yugi Sr. came upon some sort of ancient room that was like a church without the chairs or pews. In the middle of the room was a large hexagon inside a round circle. Torches were lit up all around the walls and a man with a dark cloak stood in the middle. He lifted his head up as Yugi Sr. shined his flashlight at the cloaked stranger.

"Fred!" Yugi Sr. cried aloud.

"Well, look whose party decided to show up! Did you have fun in the Shadow Realm?" Fred asked evilly as the twins and their friends glared deeper in response. Yugi Sr.'s expression stayed the same.

"You are not allowed here! This is government property! I demand you stop at once or I'll turn you to the police for questioning!" Yugi Sr. threatened.

_"I'm sooooo scared,"_ Fred mocked with his devious smirk. "You think you can scare me, Yugi Moto? Just because you sent some ancient pharaoh into his resting place? My task is almost complete and my gargoyles will eat you alive!"

"Not if I can help it! We're stopping your ritual!"

"Too late for that, _your highness_!" Fred replied as a brilliant glow shown around him and he began speaking in an unfamiliar ancient language.

Yugi Sr, Yugi Jr, and Yuki shown bright glowing light as they were chanting Ancient Egyptian. Nobody from Duel Academy knew what they were saying, but it seemed like they were trying to stop the ritual. Though, before the trio could finish their spell, shadows began appearing that looked like gargoyles from the statues. Everyone gasped or yelped as the glow faded and the gargoyle shadows growled at the the gang.

"My gargoyles, rule by my side! First, seize these meddlers!" Fred commanded the gargoyle shadows.

"Oh no!" Mary glared before clutching her hands.

"And this is where we kick some major butt!" Ry smirked as he began glowing a bright yellow. "I SUMMON ARCHFIEND SOLDIER!" Archfiend Soldier appeared with its brilliant cape swishing in the wind.

"I SUMMON AMAZONESS PADALIN!" Mary smirked while pumping her fist in the air.

"Then looks like it's time for you to have a sidekick!" Jesse said. A glow surrounded him and a monster appeared in the air. Everyone gasped in amazement as a beautiful face of a young girl appeared with bright red hair shot out in a cone with pink long strands of bangs on the side of her face, green skin, brilliant pink wings with red lining on the outside of it. The insect monster was in a light pink dress. _"Princess of Butterflies?"_ One of the gargoyle shadows attacked the young butterfly princess before she kicked the shadow from existence. "ALRIGHT! LET'S KICK SOME BUTT, PRINCESS!"

Princess of Butterflies smiled at Jesse and gave a wink. The insect monster flapped its wings and wiping out multiples of shadow monsters. Yugi Jr. and Yuki flew up in the air and transformed into royal Ancient Egyptian clothing. Yuki wore the same outfit she wore in the middle of her shadow game with Jaden. Yugi Jr. wore a white tunic with a dark blue silk belt with a gold seal and a ruby in the middle. He wore gold arm cuffs, choker, and crown upon his head with the Eye of Horus in the middle.

"PRINCESS OF LIGHT, MIU!" Yuki shouted as Miu before landing on the ground.

"PRINCE OF LIGHT, METI!" Yugi Jr. shouted as Meti before also landing on the ground.

"I summon from my soul..." Yugi Sr. said before glowing a brilliant light. "WINGED KURIBOH!" Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden before he gasped.

"Wait, you mean..." Jaden asked astounded as Yugi Sr. nodded with a smirk upon his lips.

"Let's see what monster I've got!" Chazz glared, hoping it wasn't a girl one like Jesse's. He gasped as a huge dragon appeared with one half being black and the other white. "Light and Darkness Dragon... COOL!"

"I'll go without a monster!" Hassleberry smirked, getting out a karate stick, which looked like two black sticks connected to a chain. "COME GET ME, YOU SHADOW FREAKS!"

"I SUMMON OUT... _uhhhhh_..." Alexis shouted, then realized that she didn't know what monster it was yet. A white glow appeared above her was a warrior girl with long blond hair in a braided ponytail, armor dress and helmet, and a white glow around her. "Cyber Valkyrie. _Neat!_"

"Guess it's time for me to summon out my monster," Jaden thought to himself. He remembered the memory Yugi Sr. gave him of how to summon out a Ka. Though, his Ka half of his soul was stuck deep within his soul. A dark glow surrounded Jaden. Fred's eyes widened as he felt extreme darkness coming from the young slifer red duelist.

_"I knew it,"_ Yugi Sr. whispered with a small smile.

Jaden became shadowed in the darkness as he felt the presents of Supreme King Judai. He smiled darkly as Jaden found himself in his soul room again. He gasped as he opened his eyes and found Judai, offering his hand.

_"Will you trust me?"_ Judai asked.

_"I will,"_ Jaden replied before he felt his soul consumed by complete darkness. Judai smirked deviously.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, everyone else spotted Jaden's clothes changing to the ones from the Supreme King. A black armor with slope spikes on the shoulder blades and a black helmate on his head. He slowly landed on the ground, then his gold eyes opened in a milisecond.<p>

The gargoyle shadows froze as Fred stared in shock at the transformation of Jaden to his Ka the Supreme King. What he didn't know was that Jaden was a special case. Not only was Supreme King Judai Jaden's Ka, but Jaden's Ka and Ba were so closely bonded, that Jaden could transform into his Ka. Yugi Jr. and Yuki were no different with their Ka's.

_"Jaden?"_ Syrus muttered as a half smirk appeared on Judai's lips.

_"The Supreme King?"_ Fred seethed through his teeth.

"Your family has been troublesome playing with the shadows. I suppose you folks still haven't learned your lesson," Supreme King Judai smirked before giving a death glare. "I shall bury you in your ashes just like your forefathers!"

"And I suppose your pathetic Yubel's gonna tag along as well?" Fred glared as Supreme King Judai kept his smirk and spoke in an unfamiliar ancient language before a dark glow appeared and Yubel emerged with large brilliant wings. She floated down by the king's side. "This should be quite interesting. Not only will I destroy these pathetic meddlers, but I shall destroy their king and his demon brother as well!"

"That still weirds me out," Chazz cringed as Yubel rolled her eyes.

"I will be satisfied with watching you die," Supreme King Judai smirked.

"Then let's go!" Yubel shouted and the fearsome battle had begun.


	24. The Slaughter Battle

**Man, I'm almost done with this! I'm gonna see if I can try to finish this story as soon as possible! I hope I can. Review please!**

The Supreme King and Fred began their fight. Fred chanted a spell and made a sword appear in his hands. The Supreme King Judai pulled out his sword and the double-edged weapons clashed against each other. Judai was not planning on letting Fred hurt his friends. He _knew_ this guy's family, who was known for harboring dark magic by controlling soul spirits. One of Judai's most fearful enemies.

Judai kept his aim straight and tried to cut through to Fred, who just kept dodging and attacking. The Supreme King kept up his defenses, never letting his guard down. While fighting, he was trying to find any sort of weakness Fred may have. There didn't seem to be any so far.

The sword finally made a hit on Fred and made a slight cut on his neck. He made a slight cry before swinging his sword at Judai's waist. The cut was a little deeper and larger. Judai could feel the piercing pain from the sword, holding onto it with one hand and using the other to fight off Fred's attacks.

Yubel took a fist and punched Fred under his jaw before kicking him across the room. She helped Judai on his feet.

"Come on, Judai! Get up!" Yubel said while helping her brother up.

"I am!" Judai replied before getting up on his feet and chanting a spell in an ancient language of some sort. Yugi recognized this as _Babylonian_. The shadows began engulfing Judai like a coat, though he was still somewhat visible. His wound was instantly healed.

"You think you're so powerful?" Fred asked sarcastically before he showed his healed cut. He also had chanted a spell to heal it.

More gargoyle shadows emerged to fight more of the Ka's. Princess of Butterflies was hit and disappeared into the mist before Jesse cringed in pain and fell on his knees while spitting out blood.

"Jesse!" Syrus cried out before the gargoyle shadows surrounded him and he began shaking in fear.

"Syrus, summon your Ka!" Yugi shouted while using Winged Kuriboh to avoid attacks while going to Jesse's aid. "Hold on!"

Syrus ran to avoid attacks, but not before being hit by a gargoyle's shadow attack. He decided to try to summon a Ka. He reached inside his soul and Ambulanceroid appeared in front of Syrus. The double doors of the Ambulanceroid opened and Princess of Butterflies appeared just in time to destroy the Gargoyle Shadows.

"Hey, the pain's gone!" Jesse cried happily. "Thanks Sy."

"Cool!" Syrus grinned.

By that time, Judai and Fred were already fighting again, but using magic as well. Judai controlled the shadows and used them to throw Fred against the wall. Fred then floated in the air, as did Judai, then took out his sword and the two began sword fighting some more. Judai slashed his sword before laying out a punch in the gut. Fred used his magic to pin Judai against the wall and choke him.

"Some king! You can't even defend yourself!" Fred mocked Judai, who was trying to catch his breath. Fred made his sword fill with flames before aiming the end of the blade toward Judai's chest where the heart was.

"JUDAI!" Yubel screamed, trying to fly out to her king, even though she knew she couldn't make it in time.

Just as the blade aimed for Judai, Winged Kuriboh appeared to take the hit. Judai gasped, "Winged Kuriboh?"

_"Wha..."_ Fred responded before spotting Yugi from bellow. "You again?" He began flying after Yugi, then slammed him against the wall fifteen feet. "You have meddled for the last time!" The flaming sword struck at his belly while feeling burning pain.

"DADDY!" Miu cried aloud.

Yugi fought against the burning pain while muttering a spell in Ancient Egyptian. The Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead as Fred felt the same kind of burning pain in his stomach. Yugi had used a spell to return the attack he took. At the same time, he felt himself drop, but not before being caught by Meti, who pulled out the sword, then threw it on the ground below.

Meti placed his hand on the wound and it instantly healed. Though, the burn from the flaming sword was still there.

"Hang on there!" Meti cried aloud before carrying Yugi back onto the ground and protecting him from Gargoyle Shadows.

Fred was still annoyed that Yugi attacked him like that. He chanted a spell to negate the spell put on him before Judai landed a punch at his head, then swung his sword around the back area.

_"YOU PATHETIC DIRT BAG!"_ Fred seethed through his teeth.

"Return the Gargoyle Shadows!" Judai commanded Fred.

"I'd rather watch you die, king!"

Fred blasted a wave of dark shadow waves at Judai, which sent his body flying against a wooden door and knocking him to the ground. The dark wizard smiled so wickedly while chanting a spell in Babylonian. Judai felt his soul being ripped from his body as Fred grabbed Judai's spirited form and ripped it from Jaden's now unconscious body.

"JADEN!" Syrus cried aloud before running to his friend with Hassleberry behind him, who just took down several gargoyle shadows.

"Co'mon Sarg, wake up!" Hassleberry begged, shaking Jaden, who was still unconscious and not breathing. "He ain't breathing!"

"That's because his Ka is merged with his Ba. If the Supreme King goes, so does your friend," Fred smirked widely while picking up his flaming sword, which changed to a glowing light.

Judai got up, then picked up his sword, chanting a spell and it glowed purple. He was not afraid of Fred no matter how powerful he was. He hurt too many people to get out alive.

Two gargoyle shadows pinned Judai's spirited form to the ground, making him unable to move. The others ran to get to him, but the other gargoyle shadows blocked their paths. Judai glared at Fred with his deep golden eyes filled with anger. Yubel saw Judai in danger and flew after him.

"I'm coming!" Yubel cried aloud.

"Not so fast!" Fred said before shooting a shot of lightning.

"Still haven't learned have ya?" Yubel smirked before the lightning circled around her waist and headed toward Fred.

"Actually, I have," Fred replied as he chanted a spell and two cylinder-like objects appeared with him in the middle. It looked similar to Magic Cylinder from the Duel Monsters game. The lightning went through one cylinder and escaped out the other.

"YUBEL!" Judai cried as Yubel was hit with lightning and fell onto the ground in pain. _"NO!"_ He glared deeply at Fred with hatred in his eyes. "YOU WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN FOR THIS!"

"Your _brother_ seems to have a weakness. Even summoned, she has 0 attack and defense and now it's your turn!"

Judai glared deeply as the sword was on its way to his spirited form to wipe him from existence. He finally was able to struggle and free his arm from one gargoyle shadow before punching the other gargoyle shadow, then freeing himself from the ground. Fred growled in annoyance as Judai ran back inside Jaden's body and changed into his Ka form. Fred slashed his sword at Judai as he defended himself with his own sword.

They continued their sword fighting around the walls with one pinning the other. Judai, then noticed a stairwell where the basement was. He used this advantage and headed toward the stairs while fighting with Fred. His opponent showed a deep smirk right when they were next to the stairs, leading to the basement, and then slashed his sword across Judai's rib cage.

"YAH!" Judai cried, covering his wound with blood leaking out from the cut.

"Because this sword is mixed with light, your darkness cannot heal you wound!" Fred revealed with that dark smirk up his lips. He took his sword and aimed the blade at Judai to take his life, but not before he used the last of his strength to ram his body against the legs, then knocked him backwards toward the stairwell and they both fell down the steps.

Everyone heard Fred's and Judai's cries and sounds of the two falling down the stairs, then the gargoyle shadows disappeared. Yugi was still slightly hurt from Fred's attack, but was able to walk.

"They're gone!" Chazz said.

"But Jaden's down there!" Syrus cried before everyone ran downstairs to see what had become of Jaden, or the Supreme King.

Yubel was getting up from the attack made against her. She gasped slightly before flying off behind everyone. They found Fred on the ground with a huge cut mark from Judai's sword that glowed purple. Yugi knew that the glowing sword had sent Fred to the shadow realm. Jaden laid there back in his slifer red uniform, covering a huge cut on his side and his fingers dripping with blood.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried while running to his best friend's side.

"We need to get him a doctor!" Yugi said while taking Jaden's jacket off of him and using it to cover the wound.

"Then we have to hurry!" Alexis said before Yugi finished tying the jacket around Jaden's waist, then carrying the body over his shoulders.

"Yubel, carry Fred!" Yugi ordered Yubel as she nodded, then took Fred's body and followed Yugi.


	25. Return to Duel Academy

**Time to finish this fan fiction, so I can start on Always Together. This is the last chapter everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed doing this. Thank you for your reviews and alerts! Review please!**

Everyone was inside the jet while Jaden laid down on a rolling incline bed. Fred was lying on one too, but he was also strapped down with his hands cuffed to the bed. Jaden's friends gathered around their unconscious friend, who seemed so still and quiet after that fight.

Syrus held onto Jaden's hand, hoping that his friend would open his eyes. He stared at the bandages around Jaden's waist that dressed his cut wound. Yugi Sr. had mentioned that since it was a burned cut, it would take longer to heal. Nobody could be sure when the slifer red duelist would wake up.

Yugi Sr. was relieved to be finally resting after that hard fight. Yuki was asleep next to him with her slifer red uniform still on. Yugi Sr. needed to keep a mental note to return the uniform. A smile appeared on his lips while thinking this.

"We're grounded aren't we?" Yugi Jr. asked.

_"Very,"_ Yugi Sr. replied with a half smile. "I believe a month should do." Yugi Jr. made a slight moan as Yugi Sr. made a slight chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Unfortunately, I'm grounded too," Mary said sadly before giving out a sigh. "Dad's pretty mad about me sneaking off without his consent."

"At least we kick some butt, didn't we?" Jesse asked, trying to cheer his girlfriend up.

"I suppose," Mary giggled before giving Jesse a warm kiss on his lips.

"At least we defeated Fred in the end," Sabrina said, smiling brightly.

"I guess you serve a point. We make a great team," Yugi Jr. smirked as his other friends nodded.

"Hey, I think Sarg is waking up!" Hassleberry cried out.

Jaden's eyelids began moving and the corner of the mouth slightly twitched. Jaden began seeing his friends, who were watching over him. He moaned slightly, then rubbed his eyes.

"Jaden, you're okay!" Syrus cried in joy.

_"Hey Sy,"_ Jaden greeted in a horse voice.

"That was pretty neat how you kicked Fred's butt!" Hassleberry smirked.

_"Wha... What are you talking about?"_ Jaden asked.

"What do you mean _'what are you talking about'_? We saw ya! You changed into the Supreme King and beat Fred! You don't remember any of that?" Alexis asked in shock.

_"Not really... I think when Judai takes over, I'm not in control of what goes on, so I _blackout_... I guess,"_ Jaden said.

_"Judai?"_ Chazz said in question.

_"The... Supreme King. He said his name is Judai."_

"The Supreme King took over you again?" Syrus asked in slight fear.

_"Yeah, but... I trust him. He only sent the souls to the stars, the shadow realm, to save Yubel. That's why he created Super Polymerization."_

"Jaden," Yugi Sr. called as Jaden turned his head to face the older man. "Trusting in your Ka only shows true courage. Remember that."

Jaden nodded, then laid back down, closing his eyes. He was too tired to stay awake. Yubel came flying over to his side, since she never returned back into Jaden's body. She touched her hand on Jaden's chest, and then disappeared. Jaden opened his eyes to show multicolored eyes. Everyone knew immediately that it was Yubel.

_"Jaden needs some rest,"_ Yubel said, then made a moan. _"It seems we both need rest. I will let his body get some after that fight."_

With that, Yubel closed her eyes to let Jaden's body rest. Everyone couldn't help, but smile. Their friend needed rest after that fierce battle. What they never expected was for the Supreme King to be on their side. They had only remembered him when he sent everyone to the shadow realm. There were so many questions about this _Judai_ and what his intentions are. Perhaps there was more to learn from him.

Yugi Sr. smiled at Jaden, then got out his wallet and pulled out a picture. He walked over to Jaden's side, then slid the picture under his hand. His children rose two eyebrows, then gave glances before a shrug. Yugi Sr. left Jaden's side before everyone stared at him with question. Nobody ever messed with the picture.

It had been several hours before the jet landed at Duel Academy. All of the friends Yuki befriended began saying their farewells and goodbyes. Jaden and his friends walked off the jet. Yugi Sr. was proud that his daughter made great friends along the way and how strong she has grown. Yuki's friends also happened to meet Yugi Jr, Mary, Sabrina, Ry, and Lenny. It was a very heartfelt reunion nobody could ever forget.

Jaden gave Yuki a warm hug goodbye. There were so many emotions spinning around from this farewell. There was no telling when Jaden would ever see his new friend again. Yuki was a very terrific girl and a strong duelist. Jaden couldn't forget someone like her.

"Thank you, Jaden," Yuki thanked Jaden as one tear left her left eye. "I hope I see you again."

"Same here, Yuki," Jaden replied, before parting from their hug. Yuki giggled before wiping her hear. "You're a great friend!"

"I suppose it's only fair we exchange phone numbers," Yuki smirked before getting out a piece of paper and writing down her number. She gave it to Jaden. "Make sure you give it to everyone else too."

"Looks like you got competition, Lenny," Yugi Jr. teased before Yuki shot a spark of lightning at her brother. "OW! GEEZ!"

"Be nice!" Yugi Sr. said.

"Yes Dad," The kids replied.

"Thanks for the picture, Yugi!" Jaden thanked.

"Your welcome!" Yugi Sr. replied before him and his children left on the jet and it took off.

Everyone waved goodbye while Jaden walked on his way back to his dorm. He stared at the picture in front of him of him, Yugi, and Yusei when he traveled back in time to defeat Paradox. Yugi had never forgotten about that time. Jaden began remembering the last time he was with Yugi at the time they were the same age.

* * *

><p>Jaden, Yugi, and Yusei were hanging out at Burger World after defeating Paradox. Everyone was cleaning up after Yubel's attack, which left a mess. Yugi decided to pay for his new friend's lunch for helping him save his grandpa. It was the least he could do. The three of them talked and laughed.<p>

"So, Kaiba creates a school called Duel Academy where they teach you how to duel?" Yugi asked.

"Yep," Jaden replied. "Of course, they teach other things like History, Science, and other of your basic stuff. That's the stuff I find boring."

"Guess I can't argue with you there," Yugi agreed before the three of them laughed.

"I remember _hating_ History. It almost made me fall asleep," Yusei said before sipping his coke, then setting it down. "Though, it was hard to even _find_ education in the Satellite. Though, after merging Neo Domino and the Satellite, things have been getting alot better. I even got a Duel Riding license. At least it keeps Trudge off my case."

"_Trudge?_ Trudge Ushio?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, you know him?"

"He... used to go to school here. How's he doing?"

"Mm... fine, why?"

"Just askin'."

"You know, this will probably be the last time we'll ever see each other," Jaden mentioned with a hint of sadness.

"I disagree," Yugi smirked. "I mean... you said I'm still around in your time and gave you Winged Kuriboh. We're bound to run into each other again."

"I suppose."

"If you guys are still around when half of Domino City is destroyed," Yusei included.

"We'll find each other," Yugi promised before Yusei and Jaden showed a small smile.

The three friends left Burger World and walked through the city seeing the sites. Yusei had never seen Domino City before the momentum explosion. It was beautiful and amazing, just like he learned in school. There was even a grand view of the ocean by Japan. The three of them laughed while staring at the beautiful view of the ocean.

"I've never seen Domino City like this before," Yusei said amazed. "It's beautiful!"

"This is the best part," Yugi said with his childish smile.

"Hey, let's take a picture of just the three of us!" Jaden thought as Yugi nodded.

"Let's!" Yugi agreed.

Yugi got out his camera and turned it on. He set the camera on a view scope and set a timer on it. The three friends lined up against the rail next to the ocean with their arms around their shoulders. They made grinning smile as the red light flashed on and off five times before flashing a picture. Yugi was on the very right with his peace sign and a childish grin, Yusei was in the middle with a big smile, and Jaden was on the very left with a thumbs up and a grin.

* * *

><p>Yugi Sr. was staring through the window of the jet while watching Jaden staring at the picture he gave the boy. That last memory of seeing Jaden before giving him Winged Kuriboh stuck on him like glue. A part of him wished that he was fifteen again. Just to share that experience of childish friendship and fun one more time.<p>

_'Growing up sucks,'_ Yugi Sr. thought. He placed his hand on the window. _'Though... I suppose some friendships never cease. Perhaps this is a bond that will stand the test of time.'_


End file.
